Never let me go, sequel to Children of the Goddess
by Leah Day
Summary: Ariel and Corin's story continues in the second prequel to "She dreams" in this tale, Ariel learns about love, lust and heart break.
1. Part 1

_**Never let me go, part 1**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

Continues a short while after Ariel's eighteenth birthday.

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for sexual content, language and a near rape scene.

I do not own a thing.

All flames and Sue/Stue grumbles will be ignored. Written in Australian and British English.

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Lilybug134. I do not encourage people to review as I have no plans to become a writer, I strictly write to relax, but her reviews are always a welcome pleasure and I know she'd bloody ignore me if I told her not to review, lol!

Thanks babe, you're too nice to me, you really are and I actually look forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

_**Mini prologue, the haven**_

Ariel laughed at her former fish friend now Cecaelian.

"Still trying to get the hang of it?" she called to Flounder who now insisted on being known as Flomaar.

The coltish Cecaelian with ice blue/pale gold streaked hair and turquoise tentacles skidded to a halt in front of her, blushing apologetically.

"I'm trying to impress Kali," he admitted sheepishly. "She's so cool!"

Ariel laughed again.

"I'm sure you'll win her over with your new look, Flounder."

"Hey, it's Flomaar!" he corrected indignantly.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"You'll always be Flounder to me," she replied, smiling warmly. "I noticed Sebastian's still a crab."

"I think he always will be. He's got it bad for Vorlorna though. He's created another symphony for her."

"And she hasn't told him she's not into crabs?" the queen asked playfully, her eyes sparkling.

"It's too funny to watch him make seal cub eyes at her," Flomaar admitted with a wry grin.

Ariel sighed.

"I'll talk to him," she said. "As funny as it is, he doesn't need a broken heart. Any way, you keep on practicing; Kali's going to want to see you when she gets back from the surface."

"What's she doing up there?"

"Visiting her brothers. She'll be back in a few days. Best get cracking."

As soon as the former fish had left, Ariel opted to lie down on the smooth boulder she had been sitting on.

Closing her eyes she remembered how two certain Cecaelian's had taken her heart and broken it, repaired it, then broke it again.

How very curious love could be.

_**End of mini prologue, Mer people colony, Yasna's home**_

Inside the cave of her friend, the mer woman, Yasna, Lady Ariel paced and gnawed on her fingernails till all ten of them were unattractive stubs.

"I cannot see why you're so furious," Yasna commented, placing a plate of seaweed balls and coral sticks onto a rock. "It all sounds very romantic to me."

Ariel snorted.

"Romantic?" she scoffed.

"Two handsome men wooing you. One of them a king."

Ariel scowled.

"It's annoying. That's what it is."

"You told me that when they fought over you, you enjoyed it."

Ariel tilted her chin haughtily.

"I've grown up," she replied.

"I think you're beginning to sound like a prude."

That stung.

"I'm not a prude!" Ariel cried, a hand on her chest. "I'm trying to behave like a future empress should!"

Yasna almost made a comment about the gossip about her, Kunama and Circa then decided it was not appropriate to do so.

The young Cecaelia was huffy now, saying that would just make her explode.

_**Outside the mer people colony**_

"He loves me … he loves me not …."

Feeling idle, Ariel decided against a swift return to Kunama and Circa's realm. She straddled a rock and lazily plucked petals off a sweet scented white ocean lily.

"He loves me … he loves me not …. He loves me … He loves me not-Oh Goddess!"

Peeved, Ariel tore the remaining petal to pieces and pouted her displeasure at the fragments.

Petulant annoyance soon turned into apprehension.

Was this a sign?

Surely …. No, of course it wasn't a sign! To think that the conclusion of a childish game signified that she and Sorja would not be mates was folly in the purest form.

But still …

"Don't you have duties elsewhere, milady?"

Head jerking upwards Ariel saw Corin floating casually before her, an amused smirk on his rosy mouth.

"I do have a life," she replied sourly, refusing to move.

The male Cecaelian chuckled at her.

"I'm sure you do."

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Corin?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm too busy to argue with you right now."

"But you can inflict severe harm on an innocent plant?"

Ariel huffed.

Corin chuckled at her again.

"No doubt I will see you soon, my lady."

"I'm not your lady," Ariel snapped.

He smiled. The expression made her heart jump.

"We shall see," he murmured. "Farewell."

He left her in a whoosh of bubbles in his wake.

Warily, the maiden rose from the rock and took leave of the spot as quickly as she could.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the bed chambers**_

"That hot oil is just heavenly, my dear," Kunama groaned as Ariel rubbed the greasy, wet substance over her slender back.

"I'm glad you approve," the girl replied, kneading firmly.

"You have

magic hands," Circa added, coming up behind her, kissing her back. Ariel smiled and turned so she could wink coquettishly at him from over her shoulder.

Pulling her to him, Circa kissed her languorously, appendages sliding up and up her back then over to rub and squeeze her breasts.

The maiden closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Eyes gleaming with lust, Kunama sat up and reached for Ariel, planting her own sensuous kiss upon her friend's full mouth.

Straddling the girl with their tentacles, the emperor and empress feasted hungrily upon her flesh.

OoO

Feeling bruised and weary, Ariel returned to her chambers, calling for food and nectar to be brought to her.

'May be I should ask for a salve,' she thought, wincing as her finger tips shied away from the dark bruises and welts on her neck and arms.

She changed her mind. They would fade soon. And Sorja never made a fuss over them.

"Milady?"

She turned from her vanity, smiling tiredly at the Cecaelia holding her food and wine.

"Would you care for a tonic or salve, Milady?" the woman asked, her light green eyes taking in Ariel's appearance with obvious concern.

"It's nothing. We were just a bit rough. I'll be fine after some food and wine, Chenna."

The woman nodded.

"You have a message from Corin," she said, "He would see you in the palace gardens tomorrow."

Suddenly Ariel found that she had no appetite.

"Sorja and I have plans."

"The emperor is needed elsewhere. Negations with whales I believe."

The maiden scowled.

"Then I will meet with Corin. Bring me some salve, Chenna. I do not want our monarch jumping to the wrong conclusions."

Chenna nodded.

"Yes Milady."

_**The Cecaelian palace, the gardens**_

Ariel had never felt so fed up in her life.

This was utterly preposterous!

"I am courting Sorja, I am marrying Sorja!" she insisted furiously, fingers balling into her fists. "Find someone else to pester."

Corin laughed.

"I can't. I'm enjoying this too much."

Ariel crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"You are stunning when you're fired up, milady."

The girl made an aggravated noise.

"You're annoying," she seethed.

"You're intriguing."

"Oh just go away! Seriously, how can you go on doing this? Sorja is your brother!"

"Because you're very entertaining," Corin replied casually.

Ariel had heard enough.

"Excuse me," she hissed and swept off, leaving the amused monarch in a spray of bubbles.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, Circa and Kunama's bedchambers**_

Head pounding from a disgusting hang over, Ariel rose from her space between the pair, wiping the wine off her neck and chest with a cloth.

"Ohhhfff," she groaned wearily whilst pulling the silk canopy aside, her sore, kiss swollen lips forming a pout. "Thank the goddess they're sleeping."

"Lady Ariel?"

The maiden groaned again then turned to address the speaker.

"Yes Chenna?" she croaked.

"Milady, I bring a message for you from Corin. He was adamant that you'd read it as soon as you were found."

Ariel rubbed at her eyes.

"Give the message to me, please," she said hoarsely.

'_**My lady Ariel, I must ask you to forgive me for my previous behaviour, it was not acceptable. Please allow me a chance to regain your respect by dining with me this evening.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Corin"**_

_**Mer people colony, Yasna's home**_

"What should I do?" Ariel asked the mer woman, pacing the chamber.

"Hush, I'm reading," Yasna replied, her dark eyes roaming over Corin's elegant, swirling calligraphy.

"He is an utter fool!" the girl seethed.

"You've called him that five times already," Yasna reminded tartly.

"Insufferable git!"

"Something new at last."

"Oh just finish reading it!"

Sighing, Yasna rolled up the scroll and set it aside.

"Well?" Ariel prompted.

"I think you're being silly."

The girl could not believe what she was hearing.

"Being silly?" she echoed, her lovely grey eyes wide. "What?"

"He is clearly contrite and wishes to apologise. Let him."

"But-"

The friends were interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Archeren would have you sit with him at the king's feast," a small crab told the young woman.

Yasna beamed.

"Tell him I would be glad to," she replied.

The blue crab nodded and waddled off.

Ariel turned to her friend, face full of intrigue.

"So this is why you have your own chamber," she declared. "Courting the future mer king's brother, you sly old thing. I always wondered how this happened and now I know."

Yasna blushed.

"Archeren has been very … attentive. I like it. He's been so kind, Ariel."

"You trust him?"

The woman nodded confidently.

"He's good to my father, my siblings. My sister's approaching marital age, but he's managed to convince our king to change the law. It was nine, now it's whenever a mer girl starts bleeding. This will grant her a few more years of freedom. she can enjoy being a child for a little longer." Yasna smiled radiantly, blinking. "Gods …" she whispered. "Ariel, I think I'm finally happy."

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

After leaving the mer people colony, Ariel returned to Kunama and Circa's realm to refresh her. It was only when she was alone in her private chambers she decided to give Corin the benefit of a doubt.

She was a noble, and a noble couldn't afford to snub a king. It just wasn't done.

So she would dine with him and dine with him only.

OoO

She entered the palace gardens feeling queerly calm. Oddly … in control of herself.

Sweeping aside the heavy pink sea vines, the maiden felt her lips slowly peel apart as she looked on in awe at the beautiful array of edible plants, wine, nectar and shellfish, all intricately situated upon a wide, round silver table.

"Lady Ariel."

Swapping her currant countenance into something she hoped was aloof, Ariel turned to address Corin.

"You've certainly gone to a lot of trouble in the effort to woo me."

He smiled faintly.

"I think you're delighted that I did."

Ariel said nothing.

"In fact I'd go as far to say that I believe you are enjoying being chased."

"I thought you wanted to apologise," the girl replied stiffly.

"You're very gullible if that's what you believed, milady."

Ariel's eyes widened, her lips curled backwards.

"How dare you!" she spat.

The monarch rolled his eyes.

"Oh come now! Sorja may pander to your every whim but grant me a little imagination, Lady Ariel."

"Don't insult your brother in front of me! And what's more, he doesn't pander to mine, he panders to yours! His head is right up your arse, Corin!"

"If it were it would be rather uncomfortable … I don't think it would fit."

"That's vulgar!" she snapped.

"Sad but true. He's very over confident."

The girl felt the heat blossoming in her cheeks.

OoO

They had been dining in silence when Ariel could bare it no longer.

"You can't possibly think that you can lure me away from him?" she snapped, dropping her piece of lobster.

"He doesn't have the stamina required for someone like you," Corin replied candidly. "I do."

The heat was growing stronger.

"And that is supposed to make me fly into your arms?" Ariel demanded irate.

Corin laughed at her. The sound was rich and strong.

"Of course it is."

The maiden shook her head.

This man was fast becoming impossible.

"I'm leaving," she muttered, rising from the rock she had been sitting on. "I can see that there isn't enough room for me, yourself and your over stuffed ego!"

Corin moved toward her.

"Not when we're having such a good time arguing, surely?" he teased.

Ariel wanted to slap him.

"You disgust me," she sneered.

"I could grow on you, little queen."

The girl's grey eyes flashed.

"I'd prefer a wart!"

"To go along with that welt on your neck?"

Ariel stiffened all over.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied, immediately trying to use her hair to cover the mark.

Corin moved closer thus making the girl uncomfortable. When he was floating right in front of her, she realised he had managed to back her into a corner.

Truly frightened, Ariel hissed at him.

Corin shook his head.

"No," he said gently. "I won't hurt you."

A low growl erupted from her throat.

"I won't hurt you."

She growled again. He ignored her, easing the tendrils aside in order to see the dark purple blemish.

Tenderly, he stroked his fingers along the mark, being mindful that adding pressure would hurt her and that he had avowed he would do no such thing.

Ariel shivered. She licked her lips; her grey eyes followed the cautious trialling's of his fingers.

She tried to growl again, but that sound was beyond her, all she could manage to utter was a pathetic little whimper.

"Shhh," he soothed. "It's alright."

One of his hands sailed down to her waist, lightly touching her rib cage.

Ariel swallowed thickly.

"It's disgusting how they think they can mar you like this," Corin murmured.

"I chose this," Ariel mumbled.

His hand slid to the small of her back.

"I chose this," she said again, her voice a little stronger.

"No you didn't," he contradicted. "You chose to be loved."

From that moment, Ariel was caught in a deep, sensuous kiss. She was so surprised she didn't even try to fight him off.

her body feverishly hummed and tingled with virgin pleasure, The sweetest musk filled her nose.

The girl moaned softly, raising her hands to embrace him.

Corin growled against her lips, pushing her further into the cold, solid wall behind them, his rough velvet tongue massaging ardently against her own.

"Please," the younger Cecaelia pleaded breathlessly when he released her to nuzzle her neck. "Please, please, please …"

Hugging her against him, he pulled her to the ground, lying on top of her.

Every part of the maiden's body sang with excitement. She gasped and pressed herself closer to him, urging him on.

He didn't need her encouragement.

Snarling gutturally, he nipped and nibbled along her jugular vein then onto her smooth, white cheek.

Writhing, the maiden mewled pleasurably as he came closer to her mouth …

She was kissing nothing!

Disorientated, Ariel leapt off the floor, staring bamboozled at the ground.

"What in the …"

"Ariel."

She found her seducer beside the table, irritatingly calm.

"Why?" she demanded angrily, toward him. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you needed to lose control," he replied, still at ease with the situation.

Forgetting all reason, she punched him.

The attack upon his person hard enough to make his head snap backwards.

"Why?" she repeated, angry, bewildered, terrified.

Despite the blood dribbling from his lip, Corin smiled faintly at her.

'_Vorlorna, he's doing his nut!'_ Ariel thought.

"Good night, milady. Sleep well, I hope they let you."

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, Kunama and Circa's bed chambers**_

That night, lying between the emperor and his empress, Ariel dreamt.

_**Dream**_

She was in the palace gardens but the lavish table was no longer there.

She could not see him. She could _feel_ him. He surrounded her mentally and physically like a thick cloak.

'_Come out, come out, wherever you are,_' she thought, floating in a slow, wide circle.

This had to be his doing. It was another bloody game.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked the empty walls, knowing how foolish it looked but too fed up to care.

"To ask you to be my mate."

'_Finally he speaks,'_

Ariel lowered her head.

'_Here I can be honest … here I can speak the truth …'_

"I'm not good enough to be your mate," she confessed.

"Perhaps not now …"

A sleek black tentacle draped slothfully over her shoulder then slithered along the side of her arm.

The breath caught in Ariel's throat, she raised her hand to push it down.

The limb gradually left her arm alone, wrapping lazily around her waist, cradling her.

Ariel swallowed thickly, she lifted her hand again.

She gave a sharp gasp as her back connected with a large, smooth, warm surface.

For a while, the only sound to be heard was her rapid breathing.

He held her patiently, thumbs stroking up and down her arms, tentacle curled around her belly patting her gently.

She fretted, wishing Sorja would come and save her from herself.

But of course, he wouldn't and she had to accept that unpleasant reality. Sorja was never around to save her from herself. As kind, brave and good, the emperor was, He practically handed her over to his brother on a silver platter whilst promising her that was not the case at all.

A lie … and yet not a lie.

He never wanted her. Would never want her.

Not the way she needed him to.

The way Corin would.

OoO

Ariel was no longer petrified. Her heartbeat had relaxed into a considerably natural rhythm, her breathing sounded less shallow, more even.

She rested against his body, staring ahead, letting her body soak up the caresses and pats from hands and limbs.

The male Cecaelian drew impossibly closer.

"I could teach you how to be mine," he whispered into her ear.

A delicate humming, both tantalising and taunting, followed his declaration.

Feeling perturbed, girl squirmed slightly.

"I'm not beautiful enough to be your queen," she murmured, heart beginning to hammer within her bosom all over again.

"I can teach you how to feel beautiful," he promised.

From the corner of her eye, Ariel saw Circa and Kunama. Their faces were full of fear and reproach.

"Pay them no heed," her seducer muttered against her cheek. "They can't control you now."

Ariel struggled.

"But you can?" she managed to grind out.

Corin kissed her neck lightly, drawing out another sharp gasp from the girl.

"Let me in," he coerced sweetly.

She trembled.

"I don't …"

The pain and outrage on Kunama's and Circa's irrevocably beautiful faces tore at her heart.

Could she really hurt them like this?

Was she capable of such selfishness?

"Let me show you how to love yourself. Let me set you free."

She closed her eyes, she felt herself turning around.

Soon she would be facing him …. Soon she would be kissing him.

Her arms slid around his waist.

She opened her eyes, tilting her head upward, waiting to meet his mouth.

'_Free,'_

_**End of dream, Kunama and Circa's realm, Cecily's chambers**_

"Cecily!"

The young fortune-teller and mother of three looked up from her baby boy's clam bed, smiling broadly.

"Hello you!" she greeted, returning Ariel's hug. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tell me about my future, please. I'm of age now."

The dark haired Cecaelia nodded approvingly.

"Thank goodness you waited till you were eighteen rather than nagging me over and over like the rest of them. Sometimes I wish they'd bloody change the law so I could have a moment's peace."

"I doubt the other psychics would agree," Ariel remarked, taking a seat behind the crystal ball, "nor would your cousin."

Cecily shrugged and reached for a pewter jug and two golden cups with her black, orange and brown tentacles.

"Kunama is such a strict woman. I cannot understand how she and I are cousins, but we are!" Shaking her head, she poured thick orange nectar into the cups. "Vorlorna works in mysterious ways."

"She does," Ariel agreed, taking her cup and sipping appreciatively.

The sweet, spicy nectar filled her stomach and a lovely, subtle heat developed on her tongue.

"Alright … Give me your finger, I'll take a bit of blood and then we'll see what's in store for you."

Using her other limbs to hold the cup, Ariel placed her slender pointing finger in Cecily's and waited with baited breath.

OoO

"A union is near," Cecily murmured, eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Between us and the mer people?"

"No, this is for you. When you're nineteen."

Ariel felted a tremor of excitement.

"This union will bear fruit. I see children. At least … I'm sorry, too many for me to be exact, but there will be children."

Ariel beamed.

"Can you see whom I'm marrying?" she asked.

"Not-wait! Yes … He's of royal birth."

A delighted gasp escaped Ariel's mouth. Her heart swelled with joy.

Sorja!

So that's what her silly dream had been about. It had been her mind's way of telling her to stop worrying and fighting with Corin.

"Ariel, this is amazing, I can see a queen's diadem!" Cecily exclaimed excitedly.

Ariel's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

A queen's … Oh no!

"Cecily, I'm sorry but I have to go."

The fortune-teller frowned.

"But Ariel-"

"I'll come and see you later, but now I really have to go!"

_**Mer people colony, Yasna's home**_

Yasna reached for a coral stick and sucked the tip thoughtfully.

"You said Corin told you that you need to learn how to lose control?"

Ariel nodded.

"And in your dream he ..."

"Please don't make me go into the details again!" the girl snapped, cheeks flushing.

"What do you think he means by that?"

"I don't know!" Ariel stated crossly.

"Then get off your high horse and think about it!"

Peeved, the Cecaelia pursed her lips, pondering the question.

"I don't know," she grumbled at last.

Yasna sighed.

"Ariel … may I say something, as your friend?"

"Of course you can."

'_Here goes nothing,'_

"I think you're being a little inhibited."

"Inhibited?" the girl repeated slowly. "How so?"

"You're not really having what you want to have, not really taking it when it's in front of you. Why are you still with Kunama and Circa when you could be with Sorja or studying politics, doing something constructive?"

Ariel opened her mouth to say that she certainly was not in any way inhibited and that she had always taken what she wanted when she wanted it.

Then she closed her mouth.

That wasn't wholly true. She did go to lengths to get what she wanted, but not nearly as much as she knew she should.

She was … stirred by Corin; he provoked her and, in a very queer way, empowered her, made her feel valued. But was she in love with him? No! Certainly not! She was in love with Sorja, irrevocably in love with him.

'_remember what you were going to do?' _she asked herself mentally. _'Marry Sorja and help people,'_

"Well … you won't be cheating on anyone if you court both of them, Ariel. Sorja agreed to this game," Yasna reasoned.

'But this is Corin's little game, not mine!" the maiden argued crossly. "And what's more, imagine what others would think," she added. "They'd laugh at us."

"Aren't they already? They know you are Kunama and Circa's obedient little concubine. Haven't you noticed that they call you a whore behind your back?"

"Even more reason to court Sorja and court Sorja only," Ariel insisted heatedly.

Had Yasna been a dog, her ears would have pricked up.

"I think you care about Corin a lot more then you're letting on," she said.

Ariel bridled at this.

"Yasna, please!" she hissed.

"You think you'll be helping Kunama and Circa supplant him by courting him, don't you? Ariel, Corin's position is more than secure. Your former guardians can't do anything about that but sulk."

"They have allies," Ariel whispered fervently.

"So does Corin. After the war he made quite a few firm friends amongst the mer people."

"But I love Sorja!"

Yasna's face grew sad.

"I don't think you love him enough," she said. "In all honesty I think this dream is telling you that you are ready to take Corin as your mate."

"I have a will of my own!" Ariel reminded unbendingly. "I do not want to, and will never want to, unite myself with anyone other than Sorja!"

Realising that her friend was not ready to be lured from her currant path, Yasna nodded.

_**A month later, the surface**_

"Are you sure walking is enough?" Sorja asked, as he and Ariel strolled along the beach.

She smiled.

"It's more than enough. I know how much you dislike the surface."

Sorja was about to kiss her hand when he groaned.

"Oh …. Bastard," he cursed under his breath.

Ariel couldn't help but be delighted.

"Where did you find this one?" she called out to the monarch, picking up the skirt of her shift and sprinting over to where Corin stood with a panting black stallion.

"Sure it's not a magic trick?" Sorja grumbled under his breath, jogging beside her.

Ariel slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Don't be dour," she said, grinning.

The equine's slender, dished face and elongated legs told the fair maiden and her sweeting it was bred specifically for speed and elegance.

"A ship wreck about a mile from here," Corin replied as soon she and Sorja slowed to a walk.

The magnificent creature grunted and snorted, hoof pawing sophisticatedly at the damp earth beneath them.

"Can I touch him?" Ariel asked earnestly, face glowing with awe.

She had seen horses in tomes but never so close.

"You can _ride_ him," Corin replied.

Sorja pinched his nose.

Typical.

Just typical.

Curious and enchanted, Ariel held out a hand.

The steed extended its small head, velvety nostrils flaring as it inhaled the girl's scent.

It squealed, shifting backwards.

"Easy," Corin soothed. "Easy."

"Try again," he said to Ariel. "He's still getting used to me."

"Maybe she shouldn't," Sorja said warily.

"Just because you're afraid of horses," Ariel teased.

"I'm not," the emperor insisted defensively.

Ignoring him, the girl offered her hand to the equine, laughing breathlessly as the nickering and grunting horse allowed her to pet him.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Would you like to ride him?" Corin asked.

"I would," Ariel replied without hesitation.

"I'll just wait here," the emperor said. "On the rock."

Corin lifted Ariel onto the stallion's hot back then mounted up behind her.

"Actually I need you back down there," he told the emperor. "Ariel will be fine."

Sorja glowered at his brother then looked to Ariel who was far too immersed with Corin's new toy.

Swallowing the bitter bile in his mouth, the young Cecaelian nodded then took his leave of them.

OoO

The water was a greyish silver, the sands a white gold. The girl closed her eyes, listening to the hooves as they effortlessly tore up the beach.

She knew she had to be careful with Corin being so close, that she should be angry with him for disrupting her time with Sorja.

But this was just too perfect.

OoO

The stallion pulled to a halt before the ominous entrance of a cavernous rock formation.

"A storm is coming," Corin told Ariel, dismounting from behind her. "We need to put our friend somewhere he can't injure himself.

"How do I get off his back?" Ariel asked, looking uneasily at the ground, only just comprehending how far from it she actually was.

"Ease your right leg over his rump. Slowly, that's it. Now just slide down."

Ariel, grateful to have gotten off in one piece, patted the animal's silky neck then looked to Corin expectantly.

"Where to now?" she asked.

Corin had to smirk.

"This is where I get to be clever," he told the girl.

Ariel scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm waiting to be amazed," she drawled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are," he murmured.

OoO

"That's clever?" Ariel asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course it is."

"You stared a wall and hissed like a snake. That's pretty average, even I know that one."

"I got us to the right cave and remembered the correct password. I _do_ think that's particularly clever thank you very much!"

Ariel sighed.

"Whatever you say, Sire," she said with a wry grin.

OoO

"Can you remember the fire spell?" Corin asked Ariel as they eased the horse into the cave.

"Yes. No … Fine, not really."

He laughed at her; the sound was rich and musical.

"Someone's been lax in their studies. And your lovers are witches."

"Well can _you_ remember it?" the girl demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Course I can. We'll be needing something contained but dense so we can keep ourselves warm. I don't know how long we'll have to wait, but I'm not leaving till the storm dissipates."

"What about food for us and him?" Ariel asked, her white hand on the equine's black masculine shoulder.

Corin grinned at her.

"We've been stocking this place for ages," he informed cheerfully. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

OoO

"I had no idea you didn't like storms," Ariel said whilst watching Corin secure the horse nearby.

Using rope, the Cecaelian created a halter, then bound the creature's legs, from knee to hoof, with malleable, wool like strips of cloth, murmuring reassurances to the large animal all the while he worked around it.

The equine nickered softly then lowered its heavy body to the sandy floor, grunting as it settled in a doze.

Corin crouched beside it, still murmuring, running his hands over the horses face, neck and back.

There was a loud clap of thunder, Ariel and Corin both jumped but the equine, to their sheer relief, remained still and relaxed.

"One of the few things about the surface I think isn't all that crash hot," The monarch admitted uncomfortably. "I suppose this will make me seem less manly in your eyes."

Ariel knew she should scold him but his discomfort made her feel unwilling to do so.

"I think it makes you more …." She paused.

"More?"

Her face coloured.

"Approachable, you already are, but I think that you are made discontented by a storm whilst on land makes you even more so and … well, it is rather … sweet."

Giving the stallion a parting pat on the back, Corin sat on the other side of the fire, eyes focusing on the dancing yellow and orange flames rather than on her.

Ariel watched him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

Eventually she had enough of waiting for him and spoke herself.

"I dreamt about you," she revealed.

Corin glanced up, the corners of his mouth twitched but did not arch into a smile.

"Did you just?" he said, his mouth formed a small smile. "Was it a good dream?"

"You wanted me to become your mate …" she told him hurriedly "I said … I said that I wasn't good enough," she reluctantly added in a sheepish mumble. "You said …" she felt hot and edged away from the fire. "You said you could teach me how to be yours."

The Cecaelian gave her a considering look.

"What do you want in a queen, Corin? What should she be like?"

Corin raked a hand through his black silky locks then rested his chin between his knees, hugging them closely to his lean body.

"My queen would belong to herself; she would be dominated by no one. She would be at my side and never behind me."

"What if I choose to be Sorja's mate?" she asked softly. "How would you react?"

This time the monarch did look up at her, his lovely eyes golden due the flames rather than their odd pale bluish grey.

"I would be honourable," he replied. "I would not do anything to make you unhappy if you did choose him."

Her lips parted.

"But I would be waiting in the wings should you ever change your mind."

He did not say this with a smile or a laugh, There was nothing jolly about this sentence at all.

He was not teasing her.

"My heart belongs to Sorja," she whispered, feeling as if a shard of ice was making its way into her heart. "It cannot go to anyone else. We all know that."

He seemed sad.

Very, very sad.

Ariel swallowed densely.

"Are you letting me go?" she asked timidly, hopefully. "Is this game between you and your brother over?"

He remained silent, but his eyes were full of sorrow. It astounded her that he was not weeping.

She paused, her eyes fervently darting here and there.

"Even if I wanted to change my mind, how could I?"

"Easily."

Flummoxed, the maiden stared at him.

"You seem to place yourself under everyone's thumb when you should be either on your own or with someone who can be beside you, not in front, not behind, beside you."

He moved till he was sitting beside her.

"I see so much potential inside of you; it's shining like a beacon. Kunama and Circa can see it too and they are terrified. Sorja is too young to be able to handle you properly. He isn't ready to give you what you want or need. When push comes to shove he will feel overwhelmed and you will be bereft."

Feeling hampered, Ariel looked away from him.

"I would never assume control over you, I am nothing like Circa and Kunama, but I do want to see you rise. You owe it to yourself to be confident, Ariel, not weighed down by a false sense of obligation."

"They love me," the girl hissed, whirling on him. "They have never done anything but _love_ me!"

"That love is stifling you and you know it. Ariel, you know I am right."

At a loss, the Cecaelia lowered her head, biting her lip.

Warm fingers sifted through her hair.

Ariel closed her eyes.

"I want my mate to have it," she said in a small voice.

His fingers traced along her neck.

He knew what she meant.

"I won't take anything you would not willingly give."

She felt her body tingle and hum.

Satisfied, she would not be harmed, Ariel nodded her consent.

OoO

His hand travelled to the middle of her back, rubbing it in slow, circular movements.

She shivered, bowing her head for she preferred to look at the floor then at him.

Using his other hand, he cupped the left side of her face, fingers expertly stroking the sensitive spots on her neck and behind her ear, causing ripples of pleasure to flow through her like a live currant.

A noise, half moan, half cry escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

"Please," she breathed.

He pulled her to him, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

She tried to pull away but he caught and held her.

"Kiss me," he entreated.

His hands were on her cheeks, fingers patting and rubbing.

Ariel swallowed and sucked in air through her already flaring nostrils.

"I'm not going to do it for you," he told her huskily. "You have to make this choice."

She swallowed again. She could feel her body growing hotter and hotter under his hands.

"I'm giving you control now take it!"

Something inside of her snapped, growling kittenishly she latched her mouth onto his, kissing him with so much fervour one would have thought she was kissing her sweeting rather than her seducer.

Corin fell back onto the sandy floor, all the while keeping her on top of him, sucking and pulling at her rampant mouth.

Ariel groaned, fingers tangling in his cool silky black locks, her legs entwining with his own, her dirty silk clad upper torso rubbing intemperately against his own bare one.

Wanting to feel all of him, the girl impatiently reared back, madly tugging at the wretched cloth that vexed her so.

"Ariel."

He didn't have to say anything. Just by looking at him was enough to make her realise that he was putting an end to things.

again.

A deep rush of relief, embarrassment and a frisson of disappointment whooshed through her.

Wearily, the girl heaved herself off him and curled into a tight ball, facing the still roaring fire beside them. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her to him and swathe her tightly with his arms.

"You are cruel," she whispered. "I hate it when you play with me like this."

Silence.

"Did anything you said hold any grain of truth at all, Corin? Tell me. I want to know."

Soft, warm, velvety lips brushed tenderly upon her flushed cheek.

"I stopped you because you would have hated yourself if you had gone any further. I am not having you hate yourself, little queen."

She covered his hand with her own. The gesture felt so natural, she could have been doing it a thousand times.

"I am not a queen," she murmured ruefully.

He kissed her cheek again.

"You will always be my little queen."

OoO

The storm was over. In its wake was the sweet aroma of smoke and faint traces of fresh rain.

Eyes fluttering sleepily, Ariel moaned and licked her lips.

The fire had died down. It's glowing embers orange and red amidst the darkness of the cave's interior.

Corin stirred against and around her but did not wake.

She was comforted by this. The gentle rhythm of his heart against her back, the snugness of his embrace. She had never felt so naturally at ease with anyone, not even her beautiful Sorja.

A pang of guilt suddenly shot into her heart and she flinched sharply thus waking her companion.

Wordlessly he rolled her over, threading his slender fingers through her hair, rubbing the small of her back with his other hand, kissing her forehead till she relaxed again.

"Sorja," Ariel mumbled ruefully.

"You have done nothing disloyal," he promised.

She shook her head, sniffing.

"That's not the problem," she said warily.

"Then what is it?"

She wanted to put herself into a big black hole and never come out.

"I love you too," she confessed.

_**Outside the cave, a beach**_

Things had gone from a bamboozling problem to a complete disaster so quickly poor Ariel's head was spinning.

Corin was laughing at her. He found her predicament downright amusing.

"I was wrong," she muttered and pinched her nose. "I'm just a toy to you, aren't I?"

"Don't be so melodramatic," Corin laughed. "This is too good to be true!"

The horse ambling between them tossed it's elegant head and whinnied.

Ariel's face flushed with colour. She was so pissed off with the situation she whirled in front of him and the stallion, bare feet planted in the pale sand and hands planted on her shapely hips.

"You can be so sweet at times, then all of a sudden you can be such an utter bastard!" she crowed.

"And you can be an absolute bitch at times," Corin replied smoothly without hesitation.

Ariel's nostril's flared.

The Cecaelian male grinned.

"Love me a tough little bitch," he added cheerfully.

"Then you'll adore me," the girl snarled.

With that, she kneed him in the groin.

Corin grunted, dropping the rope, he sunk to his knees.

So enraged she wanted to scream, Ariel bolted for the ocean.

As she took flight, the Cecaelian monarch was slowly getting to his feet.

Panting, he leant against the steed's obsidian hide for support.

"Good," he gasped, eyes watering.

Now that he knew where her heart truly lay, he could help her develop some backbone. It didn't matter whom she chose now as long as she had something that resembled inner strength.

He had insulted her, laughed at her, made her feel like a proper fool, but it needed to be done.

He had heard about Kunama and Circa's antics from the spies he had planted in their court. Chenna was one of the handful he had chosen, Ariel's appointed hand maiden, she had reported that nothing wholly criminal had happened to the maiden during the times she pleasured both emperor and empress, but it didn't take a genius to know there was somewhere else Ariel would rather be.

Feeling better, Corin removed the rope from the equine's neck. Smacking it's rump, he shooed it away then looked to the ocean.

He was grooming Ariel to become his queen, or if she wanted, Sorja's empress. To be of any real use to either of them, she had to be able to say what she wanted to say and do what she wanted to do. Wilting away like a flower would simply not do at all.

Laughing at her recent confession had not been one of his best ideas, but it had given him the result he needed.

Ariel had put the dulcet little darling away and fought back, and despite his shame in wounding her pride, he knew, beyond all doubt, that she knew why he had done such a thing to her.

And now a new question came to light.

Was it time to pull her from Kunama and Circa's tentacles? They were either surpassingly careful about keeping up appearances or they were indeed loyal to Vorlorna.

Corin licked his lips and looked upwards toward the bright, burning sun.

It did not matter, he decided. It was time to bring Lady Ariel into the fold.

_**Kunama and Circa's bed chambers**_

"So how is our little madam?" Circa asked as Ariel entered the chamber, bottle of wine in hand.

"Fine."

"We heard you did some damage to our monarch," Kunama added brightly.

Ariel nearly dropped the bottle.

"That meeting was private!" she stated angrily. "How did you know anything about that?"

Kunama's lovely countenance became guilty.

"Well, we were concerned," she admitted unwillingly. "So we sent a …"

"A spy?"

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not really. We just paid a few sea gulls to keep an eye on you both."

"What?" the maiden all but shrieked.

"Well, we thought Corin would come on a bit strong since you're of age now. And you did tell us that you were not reciprocating his interest."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to spy on me! I can handle Corin on my own!"

"Do we need to remind you of your position, Lady Ariel?" Circa asked suddenly.

Ariel stiffened all over.

There was something in his voice, something that chilled her to the bone.

Licking her lips, she nervously put down the bottle.

"I have to see Yasna," she said timidly, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Start without me. I'll be back later."

Realising what he had done, Circa bounded over to her, grasping her arm, Kunama close behind him.

"Ariel, I didn't mean it like that," the emperor said hurriedly.

"He didn't," Kunama added, nodding. "We love you and do not want you to get hurt."

Ariel, feeling more uncomfortable than ever, forced her lips to form a sweet, forgiving smile.

"I know. I will be back," she replied softly.

Little by little, Circa unwrapped his fingers from her arm, Kunama reluctantly backed away.

"Come back soon," the empress whispered.

Ariel nodded and darted off, never looking behind her.

_**Sorja's realm, Sorja's presence chambers**_

"Darling, come and sit on my knee."

Grateful she had found him, Ariel flew to Sorja.

Once curling into his lap, she hugged him to her, sniffing against his warm chest.

"What happened?" her beloved emperor asked, stroking her hair and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Kunama and Circa," Ariel mumbled, her slender fingers kneading into his arm and neck.

Sorja hissed under his breath.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

Ariel gulped and sniffed again.

"They think I'm their property," she added, tone switching from forlorn to scathing.

"But Ariel … you are."

Surprised, the girl pulled back to stare up at the emperor.

"No I'm not," she whispered.

"You are their consort and concubine. You belong to them."

Violently, the teenage Cecaelia flung herself away from her sweeting.

"I belong to me and Vorlorna!" she bellowed lividly. "How dare you suggest otherwise!"

Sorja rose up from his obsidian seat, hoping to console her.

"Ariel-" he begun.

But she was quicker.

"Don't you dare, Sorja!" she snarled. "Don't you bloody dare!"

Sobbing, she bolted.

_**Cora's realm, Cora and Orion's chambers.**_

"Sorja needs to think before he speaks," Cora murmured wryly, rubbing Ariel's trembling back.

"But he's right, isn't he?" the girl stuttered in between sobs. "I'm never going to belong to myself."

Cora bit her lip.

"Because you willingly accepted the position, the only way for you to get out of this situation is to leave their court and go to another. If you do, they may fret and join Merjorca."

No longer crying, Ariel buried her face in her hands.

"That court is my home," she whispered.

The empress reached out, pushing the silken, spiralling curls aside.

"With two leeches sucking the vibrancy out of you." she gently tugged her friend up into a sitting position and wiped her face. "Confusing, isn't it. We want you to stand up for yourself and take what is yours, but on the other hand we need you in there to keep them happy and on the right side of things."

Ariel said nothing.

The empress pursed her lips, not altogether pleased.

"Corin wants to see you. I'm not wholly pleased with this but he's adamant. I'll be in my presence chambers should you need me."

OoO

It was not long before she was being fussed over all over again.

This time the situation was very different.

He had been thoroughly spooked.

"I'm fine," she mumbled

"Did they hurt you?" he asked earnestly. "Did they threaten you?"

Listless, Ariel shook her head.

Despite herself, she leaned into him, closing her eyes and inhaling the aroma he carried on his own hide. She let him hold her, stroke her hair. She even allowed his appendages to curl around her waist.

"I belong to them," she whispered morosely, cheek resting against his warm chest.

"I'm pulling you out of there," he muttered tersely. "You're living in the palace as of right now."

Her body seemed to want to go along with it, but her conscious riled against it.

Kunama and Circa would be hurt and she could not live with that. If they found out she was in love with Corin as well as Sorja they would be well and truly gutted. And If her deflection caused them to create an allegiance with Merjorca …. How was this in any way a simple choice to make?

"I have to go back," she whispered.

"Ariel?"

It didn't matter how afraid she was, she needed to return to them. She could not throw their love for her back in their faces.

"I have to go back," she said again pulling away from her lover, slipping fluidly from his embrace.

Corin stared at her, aghast.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because, by hook or by crook, I love them and they love me. Circa didn't mean what he said. I shouldn't have run away. They would never willingly hurt me, Corin."

"But you hate it there!" he snapped at her. "Why do you keep on insisting on wasting your life?"

"I am not wasting a single moment of it," she insisted. "I wanted that position! I have to stay there! It's my home."

"Your home is with people who understand and love you."

"They do _love_ me."

Before the situation could become turbulent, Cora, Orion and Sorja entered the chamber.

"Someone owes this one an apology," the empress murmured tersely.

Pinching his nose, Corin edged away from Ariel, opting to fume in a corner whilst she bowed her head, wrapping her arms around her person.

"No one has to apologise to anyone," she muttered, staring at the floor. "What's been said has been said. There's no undoing it."

Sorja bit his lip, Cora and Orion frowned.

"We've agreed that it is not wise for you to continue acting as our spy. We can handle that on our own. But Orion and I do ask that you let Sorja apologise. He is truly sorry for upsetting you."

Ariel looked from Sorja to Corin. The other Cecaelian refused to look at her, preferring to glare at a wall. Every inch of him was practically vibrating with fury.

Swallowing densely, the girl addressed Sorja.

The emperor wordlessly held his arms out for Ariel.

The maiden hesitated then licked her lips.

"I need to think about it," she murmured. "You hurt me. I need time to think."

Disappointed, Sorja lowered his arms to his sides.

"I'll wait then," he said.

Watching the pair, Orion and Cora floated over to Corin.

"Just leave it," the head of the guard said to their ruler. "They're working it out now."

Corin said nothing.

Irritated, Cora rolled her eyes.

"You can't make her do anything she isn't ready for, you fool!" she seethed under her breath. "Leave her to sort it out."

Corin growled softly, barring his teeth.

"Was that meant for us or was it meant for her?" Cora asked, arching an elegant black eyebrow.

Glaring at her, Corin stormed from the chamber.

_**The mer people colony, Yasna's home**_

"What's the matter this time?" Yasna asked, folding a shift and placing it in a coffer.

"No need to sound so exasperated."

"Well this is becoming a regular occurrence with you, young lady. One of the men after your heart does something wrong, Cora's too busy, so you come to me for succour."

Ariel felt her appendages bristle.

"I'm not that predictable," she grumbled.

"Or you chat to the seagulls and crabs."

The noblewoman barred her teeth.

Yasna pursed her lips then patted the smooth rocks surrounding her stone table.

"Sit down. I'll send for some nectar and we'll discuss the problem."

Thankfully, Ariel bounded onto the rock.

"So you've broken it off with Sorja yet again?" Yasna asked.

The Cecaelia nodded slowly.

"Because he told you the truth?"

Ariel nodded again.

"I'm guessing he told you the truth in a way we ladies would not find acceptable?"

The girl nodded a third time.

Yasna sighed.

"No wonder you're peeved. Men do seem to excel at that. Even Archeren gets it wrong on occasion."

Ariel huffed.

"But you do accept your circumstances, don't you? Pardon this pun, but you made the bed, now you have to lie in it."

"Unless I leave their court."

"Isn't that what you planned to do after you married Sorja?"

"Yes but-"

"But?"

"Things are more complicated now. Corin …. I'm …"

Yasna's dark eyebrows rose.

"What has happened?" she asked softly.

Ariel looked rueful.

"I fell in love with him," she replied uneasily. "He wants me as his queen and I …. I can't. I want to but I can't."

"Because of Sorja?"

Ariel nodded.

"That and the fact that Kunama and Circa would never forgive me if I did become Corin's mate. They don't see Sorja as a threat. He never asks questions. He doesn't try to stop me from doing my duties as their mistress. But if I were to admit I was in love with Corin …"

"Do they know that you are courting both Corin and Sorja, Ariel?"

"Yes, but they've never been able to find proof of anything that they'd consider dangerous and Corin knows they watch me like a hawk."

Yasna stroked her chin.

"I think there is really only one way out for you. You have to leave them and decide on a mate. If I were you, Ariel. I would choose Corin."

OoO

"Would you mind not telling me what to do!" Ariel all but shouted at the mer woman.

"I was not trying to tell you whom to unite yourself with," the woman promised. "I was asking you to think about your options. do you really think Sorja is ready for what you want?"

"Of course he is," Ariel insisted. "He loves me."

"That doesn't mean a thing and you know it. Have you reconciled with him yet?"

The maiden frowned.

"No," she admitted unwillingly and a little sheepishly.

"I see."

"But we can patch things up. We've had quarrels before."

"I see."

"Please stop saying that, it's annoying."

"I've only said it twice."

Ariel rolled her eyes.

_**A Dream, Corin's bedchambers**_

He did not address her when he laid eyes his stormy upon her, handsome countenance marred by annoyance.

Ariel bit her lip, clasping her hands in front of her.

'_I am not a mouse,'_ she thought. _"I am not a mouse!'_

"Why have you come?" the monarch rumbled at her.

She shivered.

"I wanted to apologise," she whispered.

He scowled at her.

"Please," he sneered sarcastically. "Apologise away."

Face colouring, Ariel's arms went to her sides, her fingers curled into her palms.

"I was going to apologise," she said huskily. "But I've changed my mind. You don't own me. I can't see why you're mad at me for making an independent choice. In fact I'd go as far as saying you should be applauding me for sticking to what I wanted to have. To become."

"I never once said that I wanted to own you," her lover replied coolly.

Ariel snorted.

"That's not true. You've always wanted to own me. You've never wanted me to love, to think. You've been pulling all sorts of strings just so you could keep me away from Sorja, away from Kunama and Circa. You've done this because you cannot stand the fact that I'm not blindly devoted to you!"

Corin tilted his head back and laughed. The sound was dry and lacked humour.

Finding this disconcerting, Ariel flinched at the queer sound.

She had not fathomed this. Really she had not.

She had expected anger. A thunderous storm of fury.

But laughter.

Breathing through her nose, the maiden gathered herself and waited.

he sailed toward her.

Uneasy, the girl recoiled slightly, not sure of what he was going to do.

The Cecaelian floated before her, eyes searching her face.

"You will never be as devoted to me as I am to you," he told her softly, honestly.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You blaspheme," she snapped furiously. "Vorlorna is our Goddess!"

"And every Cecaelia's body is her temple," Corin added, tone curiously sweet and almost melodious. "Tell me, little queen. Do they, my brother, know how to worship you?"

The girl's full lips curled back, giving slight exposure to her teeth.

He ignored this.

Kneeling before her, he stroked the white blaze on her taut belly with the tip of his finger.

She trembled.

"D-don't," she pleaded. "They'll know."

His large hands slid to hold her, it wasn't controlling it was, considering the situation, comforting.

"One day you will have to make a choice," he told her frankly. "You cannot expect to have all of us. You must have one or no one."

"But I love all four of you," she insisted fervently. "Why do I have to make this choice?"

"You would not be happy until you've made a final decision," he told her gravely. "You know this."

He pressed his lips to her belly button.

She moaned softly, her fingers finding their way to his head and twining with his black, silky tresses.

Her lover growled deeply and slid his tongue into the hole, making her gasp and squirm.

_**End of dream, The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber entrance.**_

Why had she bothered? There was no reason for her to be here.

What was that human expression?

Oh yes.

Like a moth to a flame.

He was the flame and she was the little moth …..

Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the rising nausea in her stomach, Ariel drifted toward the doorway, politely nodding when a guard asked her to wait to be announced.

_**Corin's presence chambers**_

"I will leave Circa and Kunama's court," she told the monarch. "But only if I am satisfied no harm comes to them."

Corin neatly folded his lithe arms across his smooth chest, regarding her carefully.

"I agree not to harm them. If they do decide to switch allegiances, I will bind their powers and send them to the surface. Is that agreeable?"

Ariel pondered for a moment then nodded.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Yasna's colony," Ariel replied smoothly. "I could be objective there."

'_A clear mind and a clear heart,'_

"Objective about … ?"

"Don't test me!" she snapped,. "I have to make a choice between you and Sorja. I need to be away from either of you so I can make the right one!"

Corin rolled his eyes at her outburst.

"Calm down!" he growled at her. "There's no need to bite my head off."

Ariel's eyes narrowed into dark grey slits.

"Isn't there?" she asked snidely.

"Fine," the Cecaelian conceded, ignoring her. "If objectiveness is what you need then it's what you should have. But as a friend to both Yasna and Archeren, I have to stress that Yasna would be poor company."

"Poor company?" Ariel asked, bewildered. "Is she ill?"

"Only sickening from indecision, I assure you. Archeren has asked her to be his mate and she has yet to make up her mind on the matter. If you would allow me, I can secure you a chamber in the home of the serpents."

Ariel nodded slowly, quietly agreeing with him.

The serpents were close companions of the Cecaelians. The young ones were regularly dwelling in Cora's realm for they enjoyed her doting upon them.

When it came to the males, Sorja was considered a second favourite dwelling for when the empresses pampering became a little too much for their liking.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "I am grateful."

She turned to leave but he asked her to wait.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her anxiety to leave out of her tone.

"Do you think if I took you as a mate they would turn to Merjorca?"

There it was, that conceited superciliousness she had always despised.

She opened her mouth to snap at him again then changed her mind.

Perhaps telling him the truth would make things easier for all parties involved in this torrid little scenario?

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I think they would turn to Merjorca as a way to hurt you. By doing that our people would undergo horrors inconceivable. I can't let that happen."

She studied him, waiting for him to say something. When he did not, she licked her lips and spoke again.

"If by some miracle, courting you was approved by them, I could never do it. I am only allowed to court Sorja because he does not complain. You would. The moment you saw a bruise on my neck or teeth marks on my arm you would complain and that would ruin us. I am saving you, myself and our people by not becoming your mate. You should be grateful I'm not so weak!"

"I am their king," he reminded her.

Ariel sighed and pinched her nose.

"Right now, your majesty, they wield power over us both and there is nothing we can do about it."

_**End of part one**_

_**Author's note**_

Yay! Chapter 1 has been finished!

Happy 12/12/12 everyone, I hope you are all having an amazing day! So unique, isn't it? And to think we won't be having another one!

This story, as you've probably guessed, is about different kinds of love. Love that's not good for, love that is, love that's good for you but it doesn't stimulate you.

Ariel needs to decide on what kind of love she wants. She's come to the conclusion that she's in love with Corin and Sorja, now she has to decide between them, I hope to accomplish this in the next chapter.

Flounder becoming a Cecaelian and wanting to court Kali is actually part of the plot for the official sequel for "She dreams" I am aiming to have chapter one of that up in 2014.

Quite a long time to wait, I know, but that's reality for ya!

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have a merry Christmas and a lovely new year.


	2. Part 2-revised!

_**Never let me go, part 2**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary **_

Revised chapter-Ariel needs to make a few big decisions about her future.

_**Disclaimer**_

Sadly, for me, it is not mine!

Crap!

All Sue/Stue grumbles will be ignored. Written in Australian/British spelling, grammar.

Warning, there is a rape scene! It is not overly graphic, to me it isn't, but it was written to be scary and intense, if rape scenes bother you, please do not read this chapter.

Rated M for rape, sexual content and angst.

Chapter is dedicated to those who have ended a friendship. Hurts like Hell, doesn't it? To my dog Pete who died April 25th last year, he was practically my baby boy, Lilybug134, again, your reviews are polite, enthusiastic and long, I love them and am always inspired by them, and I do hope my grammar is more to your liking in this chapter.

To my mother who taught me how to speak properly and read and write, thank you, Mum! I'd also like to thank you for never telling me what I wanted to hear, but what I had to hear. I don't think there are enough parents who have the courage to do that.

Finally, to Peter Jackson, a fellow kiwi, you are just too awesome for words, thank you for making "The Hobbit"

Authors note, a deleted scene and review replies can be found at the bottom.

Please note, should you have a question about the story and cannot pm me, please, please email me! I cannot respond to anonymous reviews and I do not know when the next update will be, so please either PM me or email me. My email is on my profile and I do not bite.

Now … On with the ficcy!

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

Thankfully, Circa was with his brother when Ariel met with the empress, however it did not mean she was not feeling the epitome of confidence.

She felt sick.

Scared and sick.

'_This was going to be hard,'_ the girl thought miserably.

Ariel gnawed her lower lip, fighting to keep her mind sealed from her lover.

"I'm so glad you came back," Kunama told her, an arm around her shoulders. "It's been days. Why didn't you send word to us?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Ariel replied frankly. "I was with the mer people then I was with Cora and Sorja."

She didn't need to tell Kunama that she and Sorja had had yet another argument. The gossipers had been quick to take care of that for her.

Thanks be to the goddess, the empress did not seem to know that Corin had been with her. If either Circa or Kunama had known that Corin had been closer than what they would deem safe, all hell would have broken loose and she would have been powerless to stop it.

Ariel squared her shoulders.

'_Just spit it out,'_ she scolded herself. _'You can be morose later,'_

"I'm not staying," she managed to say with more clarity then what she thought she was capable of. "I'm going to the home of the serpents."

Kunama flinched as though Ariel had struck her then quickly steadied herself.

"Circa frightened you, didn't he?" she inquired gently. "Ariel, I swear I took the membrane off his back after you left. He'll never do it again, I promise!"

"It's not just that. It really isn't. Kunama …. I need to find my own place in this world. Staying here isn't what I want. Not anymore."

The golden haired Cecaelia scowled at her, pink lips emaciated.

"My dear … leaving us cannot be what you want," she said, determined to keep her composure. "You're confused. You need to be with people who love you, who can _guide _you."

"You're stifling me!" Ariel snapped.

She wrenched herself from the woman, feeling she would lose her resolve if she allowed Kunama to touch her again.

"What are you doing?" the empress demanded, suddenly fearful. "Ariel, we love you! We both need you here."

"But you don't want me to follow my dreams," the girl replied, every fibre of her being suddenly trembling with adrenaline. "I want to have a mate of my own. I want to have children of my own. I want to help our people unite with the mer people. These are my dreams. Dreams that I need to follow. You _have_ to let me go!"

"Arie-"

"No, I'm not letting you stop me again! All these years I've let you and Circa hold me back from what I needed, what I wanted. I'm not doing it anymore, Kunama. I love you both so much. But that's insignificant now. I need to find my own way."

Realising she would never win, the empress slumped her small shoulders.

OoO

Outside Kunama and Circa's presence chamber, the young girl leant against a pillar.

"I did it," she whispered. "Goddess …. I actually did it."

She belonged to herself now.

Bile rose inside her mouth. Grimacing, Ariel clutched at her stomach then threw up, narrowly missing her tentacles.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she wrinkled her nose, glaring down at the gooey, moist, beige mess coating her limbs.

"Lovely," she muttered then sniffed. "Just lovely."

_**The home of the serpents**_

Ariel had settled into her temporary abode with little trouble, The serpent people had been most welcoming, offering her spiced nectar, coral sticks and fresh lobster upon her arrival.

"I'm not royalty," she told an eel woman as she placed the lush flesh of a lobster tail onto a rock. "You don't have to serve me this, Creena."

The green-skinned woman smiled warmly at her.

"We are happy to follow through with Corin'ssss requesssstssssss," she hissed. "He and hissss family have been very good to usssssssss. He assssked that we make you our ssssssspecial guesssssssssst."

Ariel nodded.

"They're all good people," she agreed.

OoO

It had been two weeks since her departure from her former lover's realm.

The girl was in a state of absolute bliss.

She swam with the snakes, cooed and fussed over the hatchlings. She read tome after tome, ate lobster and yabbie tails whilst listening to the snakes and eel people sing and chant to their gods and goddesses.

She was a ghost.

She was no body.

Corin and Sorja, they did not exist in her newfound world. She was herself. Independent and fancy-free.

Her life was simple at last and she was happy.

OoO

Apart from Creena, two rather boisterous black snakes were the girl's most frequent visitors.

The snakes, both male, fancied themselves a little bit in love with her, and remained by her side at all times, curling up with her when she read or slept, happy to let her feed and pet them.

Although they were pretty much fully mature, the elders of the snake colony said they were still a little bit coltish for their age and thanked the noble woman whole-heartedly for keeping an eye on them.

OoO

One day Ariel received a visitor.

"What brings you here?" she asked Sorja cordially. "Is something wrong?"

The emperor licked his lips, not entirely sure how he was going to put this.

He had to be careful. He had made too many mistakes when it came to their relationship, he could not afford to make more.

"No, we're all fine," he told her.

Ariel gestured to a rock table.

"Have a seat," she murmured.

"Can I stand, please?" the emperor asked.

Ariel arched an eyebrow.

"You're asking me permission?" she asked curiously. "Sorja, really."

The Cecaelian smiled apologetically then looked at wall.

"Ariel … ?"

"Yes?"

The emperor coughed into his hand, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Sorja, what is it?"

He pinched his nose.

"I wanted to know if …. Can we just let this all go?"

Ariel stared at him, unable to speak.

Sorja paid her silence little attention.

"I know I said the wrong thing," he said breathlessly. "I should have-Goddess, I'm sorry. I'm sorrier then you know."

Timidly, he reached for her hand, squeezing it gently.

Still unable to speak, the girl stared down at it, watching her fingers instinctively lace with his.

'_Such familiarity,'_ she thought.

"Give me a chance?" the emperor whispered.

Ariel smiled wanly.

"Alright," she murmured.

Letting him take her into his arms, she had to wonder if this was what she really wanted.

_**The mer people palace, the gardens**_

"So this is where the crowned princess chooses to dwell?" Ariel called out, smiling warmly at her friend.

Yasna beamed radiantly upon seeing Ariel and bounded over, embracing her.

"So he proposed?" the girl said as they drew apart. "When? How? Was it overly romantic or very, very subtle?"

Yasna grinned and jerked her head to the chaise longue on her far right.

"Have a seat with me and I'll tell you every little detail," she promised, grinning vivaciously.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, Cecily's chambers**_

Cecily had read her last fortune for the evening and was now looking forward to a cosy lie in with her mate and sharing some oysters with her children.

Her hopes for peace and quiet, sadly, were dashed.

"Corin, you can't come into this realm unannounced," she chastised, glaring at him.

As fond of him as she was, Circa and Kunama decreed that anyone entering the realm had to be announced so no one would be caught unawares.

Pulling the dark blue hood of his cloak back to expose his face, the monarch smirked at her.

"You will not get into any trouble," he told her candidly. "Calm down."

"What do you want of me?" the young woman asked. "It's late."

"Your crabbiness will not get rid of me, Cecily," he replied. "I'll pay you triple your asking price. This is important."

"Is this about Ariel? I read for her …."

"What?"

"She did not take the information well. I read for her a few months ago. She …well, she left before I could finish."

Corin sat down on the stone seat across from her.

"They cannot know I am here. This is about Ariel," he told her earnestly. "I need your help, Cecily, please."

The woman pursed her lips then sighed.

"Fine … Fine. But if we're caught-"

"I have a gift for your cherubs, it's a surprise," he told her. "They won't suspect a thing."

Reaching into his cloak, Corin produced two glistening, orange orbs.

Cecily beamed with pleasure.

"You're spoiling them rotten. Fire orbs are so rare and expensive."

"I know a few people who can sus these out," he told her frankly. "And considering that I owe you."

Kunama's cousin rolled her eyes.

"I'm too easily won over," she said with an accompanying small bubble of laughter. "Alright. Let's start."

OoO

Corin's face fell.

He felt ill.

"I thought you'd be delighted?" Cecily said, releasing his hand.

"Ariel is having more than enough trouble making solid choices. I was hoping she could have a few more years."

"She's ready. You just need to be patient with her. I know you, Corin. You won't let her fail."

_**The mer people palace, the gardens**_

"So here is the most important question," the girl asked, eyes sparkling. "How much do you love our friend, Archeren?"

Yasna clasped her hands in her lap, focusing ahead.

"I feel safe with him. I know he would do anything for me. The fact that he asked me to accept him as a mate … it just amazes me. Yes Ariel. I'm very, very much in love with him. He makes me so feel happy."

"What if he wants children?"

"We've spoken about it. We have quite a while before we're too old. There's no pressure and if his brother and his mate have offspring before us, even better."

Ariel nodded, satisfied with what her friend had told her.

"So when is the wedding?" she asked curiously.

"A while from now. We want to do this properly. There are so many people to invite as well." She laughed giddily. "I'm so glad I only need to do this once!"

_**Sorja's realm, Sorja's chambers, a few months later**_

"Ariel, let's talk about this rationally!"

"Fine, I'd _love_ a chance to actually have a half way _decent_ conversation with you, Sorja! Your head has been up Corin's arse quite a bit; I was starting to forget what you looked like!"

"For the love of-It was important business! We're trying to get the sharks on our side!"

"Sharks!" the girl all but spluttered. "You're putting sharks above you and I? Why the bloody hell can't Orion or Corin-Hell-why can't Cora deal with the sodding sharks?"

"Cora's with child again and she doesn't want to lose the egg. I've been given extra duties. You have to accept this."

Ariel swore under her breath and raked a hand through her messy light brown tresses.

"You know … I think we should call this thing we have here quits," she said finally.

Sorja frowned.

"Quits?" he asked, not really believing what she was saying.

"I can't do this anymore. I mean it's- it's like a fucking competition! It's always Corin this and Corin that, it is never _us_! It is never _me_! I'm sick of it and I want out. I don't want to compete with your brother!"

"Ariel, we are in a relationship. A relationship is a two way-"

"Exactly! A relationship is a two-way thing and you have been moving towards Corin rather than moving with me! I'm the one doing all the giving; we're meant to have an equal partnership here, Sorja!"

Sorja had had enough.

"You need to calm down," he said wearily. "I'll come back when you're in a better mood, Ariel."

"Oh just go and stuff your head back up his arse hole!" Ariel snapped, watching him leave.

OoO

She had been sitting in Sorja's private chambers for what seemed like hours, feeling immensely annoyed.

This was all his brother's fault! He should have left everything and everyone alone! This game of wooing was destroying all of their chances and did their mighty monarch care?

No.

It had come to the stage where Sorja seemed less than eager to show his brother that she was his mate.

When Ariel believed that the handsome, young emperor was going to ask for her hand, he disappointed or surprised her by offering her a gift or an apology.

They rarely lay with each other, mainly because of her duties to Circa and Kunama or he was too busy conducting business, on Corin's behalf, with whales, sharks and mer people.

Their relationship was deteriorating, slowly and painfully.

'_How will this end?'_ the noblewoman asked herself, staring at the ceiling.

"Ariel?"

She bit her lip, bowing her head.

"What is it now, Sorja?" the girl asked wearily. "I'm tired."

"But you're still here."

She said nothing.

Cautiously, he approached her.

"I spoke with Corin," he said slowly. "He's let me delegate some of my duties."

Ariel ran her tongue over her lips.

"I see," she muttered.

"This means you and I can have some quality time together," he continued carefully.

The maiden closed her eyes.

This felt even worse than his abandoning her for his brother. She had wanted him to propose, not tell her that they would be able to spend _time_ together!

Goddess!

Why could he never get it right?

'_Be grateful,'_ she thought, fighting back a cry of frustration. _'Just be grateful!'_

"I'm glad," she murmured.

"So … shall we make a plan for a trip to the surface?" he asked, hoping she would not bite his head off.

Ariel smiled weakly.

"No … You hate the surface. Why don't we spend some time with the dolphins? You love being with them."

He beamed at her.

Ariel tried to broaden her smile.

"Think of it as an apology," she replied.

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

"The lady Ariel would have an audience with your sister, brother and yourself, Corin," a guard reported.

"Would she just? Well, you had better show her ladyship in."

Ariel entered the chamber a few moments later, her face was pale and a little drawn.

"My brother and sister will be joining us shortly," Corin told her. "In the meantime you'll have to let me give you counsel. What is the matter?"

"I have left Kunama and Circa's realm," Ariel admitted, clasping her hands in front of her. "I am here to ask permission to make a home for myself in Sorja's realm."

"Sorja's?"

"Yes."

Corin stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Before he spoke, Cora, Orion and Sorja appeared.

"The lady Ariel has left Circa and Kunama's realm and, apparently, the home of the serpents," he informed them candidly. "She tells me it is her wish to make a home in Sorja's. However, I think it would be better for her to remain here. You and my brother are only courting, yes?"

"We are," Sorja said, intercepting Ariel who shot a startled look in his direction.

"I agree with you, brother," Cora replied, smiling at the maiden. "This would be good for Ariel. She'll be less distracted and will find her place in this world a lot faster."

"Less distracted," Ariel all but choked out, staring aghast at the empress.

"You need to resume your studies."

"Then it's settled," Corin said. "Welcome to my humble abode, my lady."

Ariel felt her cheeks grow hot with anger.

This was the reason why she and Sorja had decided to stop courting in the first place! Corin's constant interferences had been the cause of too many an argument between them both in the distant and not so distant past. He had needed Sorja for this; he had needed Sorja for that. Sorja had never been able to say no.

Now she was in Corin's realm, when she was of age, when her relationship with his brother was so fragile it wasn't funny.

Life was going to become very, very difficult.

"I'll take you to a chamber," Cora said, bounding toward Ariel. "We'll dress it to your tastes and you'll feel right at home in no time at all."

Bristling with fury, Ariel nodded stiffly to Corin and gave Sorja a parting scathing look hence making the emperor recoil slightly.

Corin was amused.

"She's a fiery little thing," he remarked to his brother, watching his sister and the girl take their leave of them. "No wonder you're scared of her."

"I'm not scared of her," Sorja insisted indignantly.

Corin shrugged.

"I can't say I blame you," he said then leaned forward in his throne. "If looks could kill …"

"Oh shut it!"

_**Ariel's chambers**_

"There you are," Cora said, showing Ariel around the chamber. "A little small but enough space for thinking and what not."

Ariel nodded, tongue passing over her lips.

"Did you hear what I said?" the empress asked.

"What not," the younger Cecaelia replied in a distracted mumble.

Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Corin's little sister rolled her eyes.

"I have to go," she informed the girl. "I'll see you later this evening?"

Ariel nodded.

"I don't want to hide away in here," she replied with a small smile. "Yes, I'll see you later."

Cora squeezed her arm.

"You'll be fine."

OoO

Ariel had been brushing her hair when there was a soft hiss from behind her.

Turning, she beamed with delight.

"Hello you," she cooed at the snakes. "Who let you in here?"

The lithe black snakes hissed again then affectionately coiled around her, one of them dropping a small royal blue velvet bag out of its mouth onto her clam mattress.

Patting its nose, Ariel opened the bag.

Inside was a piece of parchment and something else … She decided to see what was on the parchment first.

'_**Lady Ariel,'**_ the girl read.

'_**As a sign of welcome, I have granted the snakes' admittance to the palace and your private chambers. My home is your home now; please know I will do anything in my power to make certain that you happy during your stay here.'**_

'_**Your humble servant, Corin,'**_

'_No smart arse remark_,' Ariel thought.

She reached for the bag again.

Dipping her hand into it, the girl plucked out a necklace that had a long silver chain with a small teardrop blood ruby on the end, the precious stone, intricately surrounded by tiny, twinkling diamonds.

The last time Corin had bestowed a gift on her, she had promptly sent it back with a long message, its dialogue filled to the brim with expletives and practically seething with rage.

His reply was that she had spelt a few words wrong and that she needed to work harder on her grammar, but he would still like to court her, nonetheless.

Ariel bit her lip.

"I'm going to thank, Corin," she told the snakes. "Want to come with me?"

Not thinking, the girl slid the chain over her neck.

_**Cecaelian palace, training arena**_

The training arena was a large circle of white gold dirt with a small pale grey limestone stone fence surrounding it.

Ariel looked on with intrigue as Corin and Orion clashed their shields and short swords together, panting with exertion.

The Cecaelian's twisted and jabbed, effectively using all of their limbs as a way to outwit each other.

In the end, Corin lost due to having sand kicked into his face by his brother in law.

The Cecaelian coughed and laughed whilst Orion helped him up, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Ariel couldn't help but smile when they saw her.

"My lady," Corin greeted, pushing the dirt matted hair from his eyes. "Are you settled?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for letting my friends stay with me, Corin."

"And perhaps for the necklace, the one you are wearing?" he asked observingly.

Ariel blinked then realised that she still had the particularly pretty bauble around her neck.

Blessed Vorlorna, that wasn't meant to happen!

She felt her face grow warm and reached up, tugging the precious jewel.

"Yes … The necklace, the one I'm wearing," she replied, creamy cheeks a little dusky. "It's lovely, thank you."

The reptiles hissed and slid in tight circles around her waist.

Ariel patted their sleek necks and clasped her hands nervously behind her back.

She was about to speak again when all three heard Sorja's and Cora's voices.

The girl's first instinct was to hide the gift.

Then she changed her mind.

She felt a little reckless.

A choice had yet to be made …. And Circa and Kunama were not following her every move.

She smiled at Corin.

"How tired are you?" she asked.

The monarch raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

Ariel's mulberry lips twisted into a dangerous smirk.

"I'm feeling playful," she replied candidly.

Corin's interest grew.

"Are you up to something?" he asked her, stormy eyes darkening.

Ariel's grey eyes sparkled like the diamonds she wore.

"I want an escort for Yasna's wedding. So yes, I'm charming you. Kill a Hydra for me … Better yet; you and Sorja can kill a Hydra for me. The one who lops off the last head can fawn over me all evening."

Whilst Corin was more level headed then most Cecaelian males, he liked being challenged, it was good for the ego, and when a member of the opposite sex, the very one he relished chasing, asked him to kill for her, to fight for her, he's mouth watered.

He was excited now.

Corin looked to his younger brother who had heard every spoken word between them.

The emperor was not wholly pleased with this. He raked a hand through his tousled curls, licking his lips anxiously.

"So we fight over Hydra heads whilst you keep score?" Corin asked Ariel.

"No. Cora's keeping score. I'm going to be a damsel in duress." the girl replied with a wry grin.

"Don't you mean distress?" Orion asked, floating beside Cora who was trying not to laugh.

"Duress, distress … whatever! Now, where shall I-Oh yes, right here."

Floating in the middle of the centre of the arena, Ariel conjured up a massive black rock.

Using the snakes, she bound herself to it.

"The rock lasts for three hours," she told the Cecaelians. "Ample time to get a Hydra in here and your weapons."

"We haven't agreed to this!" Sorja protested.

His brother clapped him on the arm.

"She's decided for us. Let's let the little lady have her fun."

Not wholly pleased, Sorja glowered at Ariel then stalked off, creating clouds of dust on the sea floor.

OoO

"Congratulations, Sorja," Cora praised wiping gore off her arm, making a face.

Breathing heavily, the emperor lowered his swords, shields and spears then looked to Ariel who was beaming from ear to ear at him.

"Can I give the fair lady a kiss?" he asked her.

Ariel gently eased the serpents off her and made her way to him.

"Clean yourself up, first," she said and winked saucily.

_**Mer people palace entrance**_

Leaving the group of dolphins and squids she had arrived with, Ariel found Corin and Orion waiting outside the gateway.

"Where are Cora and Sorja?" she asked, folding her arms neatly across her small chest.

"They'll be here for the festivities," Orion replied, "They had to stay back."

Frowning, Ariel looked to Corin.

"Is that the truth?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Course."

The girl worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Then I guess you'll be suitable for an escort," she told him, pretending to size him up.

_**Mer people palace, the presence chamber**_

Floating between Orion and Corin, Lady Ariel oohhed and ahhhed over their mutual friend as she quietly made her way toward Archeren and the mer people's high priest.

"Archeren looks like he either wants to cry or do a massive dump," Corin murmured mischievously in her ear.

Red in the face, Ariel quickly put a hand to her mouth in a desperate attempt to hide her giggles.

"Shut it," Orion whispered, smirking all the while. "They'll toss us out."

"I'd like to see them try," his brother in law replied, smirking.

OoO

It was much, much later when Sorja arrived with his sister.

"You know, I think I'll pay my respects to the happy couple and go home," he told Cora.

The young woman frowned and opened her lips to ask why when she saw what had put a damper on his mood.

Ariel was with Corin; laughing and dancing, squealing joyfully as he picked her up, spanned her around, letting him hold her, kiss her cheeks and brow.

"You agreed to let him court her," she reminded Sorja, noting how he flinched when Corin's tentacles began to stroke along the girl's white, glistening skin. "You shouldn't be upset with her."

"I'm not upset with Ariel," Sorja replied quietly. "Just look at her. How can anyone be upset with her?"

Cora returned her gaze to Ariel and Corin. The pair had stopped dancing and were having a respite, the girl was letting her dancing partner hold her from behind, her eyes half closed, perfectly content for him to nuzzle her hair and neck, stroke her belly.

The diminutive, happy smile gracing Ariel's pink mouth was a sure indication that this was not a possessive nor unwanted movement on his part.

'_They look so natural,'_ the empress thought. _'And so beautiful,'_

Suddenly the girl laughed than turned to face the monarch who continued to hold her.

"She's like a child sometimes. She pouts like a little girl when she doesn't get what she wants," Sorja continued, tearing Cora away from the pair. "I can be angry at her for a moment than I'm begging her for forgiveness a second later."

"But Ariel isn't a child anymore. She's grown considerably since leaving the womb."

Ariel put her arms around their brother, placing her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

The Cecaelians were dancing again, slowly, innocently … but to an unknowing observer, they would have assumed the pair were clinging to each other out of love.

Sorja bowed his head.

"More's the pity," he murmured.

"Why?"

"Because when she was fifteen-Hell, even when she was seventeen, Ariel was all mine. Now …. Now I have to work twice as hard."

OoO

Regretful to hear that Sorja was not well and had chosen to leave rather than join in on the fun, Ariel pulled away from Corin, murmuring that she had to leave so she could tend to him.

"He isn't a child," the Cecaelian monarch complained. "Leave him to whinge on his own. You can't fuss over him all the time."

"Oh, but you'd have him fuss over you?" the girl shot back, suddenly venomous.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're hardly perfect. You spent three and a half years polishing jewellery and what not for people who treated you like a whore."

Ariel's grey eyes flashed with anger, her cheeks grew hot.

"You treat my love for you both as a joke!" she snapped. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you'd be bored if I weren't here to amuse you, little queen," Corin supplied then drained his goblet.

"Stop calling me that!"

"But why?" he challenged daringly. "Because my boy of a brother wouldn't like it? Or is it because you've finally decided on where your heart truly lies?"

Ariel shook her head.

"My heart will never lie with you," she spat acidly. "It can't. I've changed my mind. I do not-I _cannot_ love you anymore. How can I love someone with two faces?"

"You seem to be doing quite well with Circa and Kunama," Corin growled icily.

Ariel backed away from him.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

_**Sorja's realm, Sorja's bedchambers**_

"Darling, what are you doing here so early?"

Ariel smiled wanly and told him to shift, once he had done just that, she curled into m, inhaling his scent.

putting an arm across his chest, the maiden closed her eyes.

"Corin and I had an argument," Ariel mumbled, lacing her fingers with his.

"You two are always arguing," he told her frankly. "You know he just likes it when you're angry."

She shook her head.

"This time he went too far. Sorja …. I think I hate him."

Lowering her head, Ariel wept softly into his chest.

The emperor said nothing, gently stroking her hair while she cried. When her sobs became silence, he tucked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"What do you say about getting married?" he asked her.

_**Sorja's realm, the presence chamber**_

"You sent for me?"

The emperor was floating beneath his throne, his back to his brother.

"I need to ask you something, Corin. I'd prefer it if you were honest and didn't try to molly coddle me."

Corin frowned, bamboozled.

"Sorja?"

"Why are you manipulating us? The truth this time."

Corin remained silent.

"I honestly thought this was a joke," Sorja went on. "That you were never really serious. Now it's like you're pulling her in one direction and me the other then letting us go. What the bloody Hell is going on?"

Corin's strange blue/grey eyes were filled with a sadness that shocked the younger man so much he recoiled.

"Corin what have you done?" the youngest of the sibling's whispered.

The monarch pinched his nose, sighing.

"Sorja …"

"No! What have you done? It can't be that fucking difficult to explain!"

"Please …"

"No, you explain yourself! You explain yourself right now!"

"Alright!" Corin barked furiously. He softened. "Alright … "

Sorja slowly sat back on his haunches, waiting for Corin to speak.

"Before we entered the ocean, I asked Vorlorna to give me something in return. I never wanted to leave the haven in the first place, I felt I should be given something as restitution for leaving my home. Cora already had Orion. Kunama and Circa had each other.

Vorlorna agreed and offered to give me anything I wanted. I told her I wanted her to make me a soul mate."

Sorja felt his blood grow cold.

"It's not her …" he choked out. "Corin it is not her!"

"The Goddess agreed to my wish but she warned me it would not be easy to win her. I have always enjoyed a challenge so I thought little of it.

When I first saw Ariel, I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever set my eyes upon. I dared ask myself if she was to be my mate? Despite my question, I had my doubts, hence I decided to keep an eye on her. The more I did, the more I grew to love her. Soon it became too much to bear. I had to know whether Ariel had been designed for me or not. I was always finding her when she was in need … surely this meant something?

I paid a visit to Cecily and asked for her aid. I told her I needed to know if Ariel was to be my soul mate. I didn't want her to be, Ariel loved you and I couldn't bear the idea of taking her from you, not when she meant so much to you, Sorja."

"Well that's all well and good Corin," the emperor snarled, shaking with profound anger and disbelief. "Ariel must not be your soul mate. Out of her own free will, and with no thought of you, she accepted me as her betrothed not too long ago!"

OoO

A week had gone by, all had been prepared for the announcement of the betrothal.

Ariel blushed with pleasure as the courtier's gathered around her, congratulating her and her intended.

"Where's the ring?" Orion asked suddenly.

"Orion!" Cora exclaimed.

"I noticed that as well," Corin replied candidly.

"We're getting something special made," Ariel told them quickly.

"It's taking a bit of time," Sorja added.

Corin gave his brother a searching look.

"Really?" he murmured.

"Really," Ariel affirmed somewhat tightly.

"Then all the best to you both," Cora said warmly.

"Yes," Corin agreed.

His eyes locked with Ariel's.

"Welcome to our family, milady," he said softly.

Despite having Sorja's reassuring arm around her, Ariel felt very little comfort.

She knew that seeing, even speaking to Corin on this day would be quite difficult.

Pushing the ill thoughts aside, Ariel smiled graciously.

'_Suck it up,'_ she told herself.

"My thanks," she replied, happy her voice did not show the awkwardness she felt.

"Ariel, I'd love to see what flowers you've chosen for the wedding, and we really have to talk about your coronation," Cora gushed, wanting the girl all to herself whilst the males gathered around Sorja.

The maiden smiled again and allowed the empress to drag her away.

_**Sorja's gardens**_

"So you lied?"

Sorja groaned.

"Should have known that was you in my head back there," he grumbled.

"What are you going to tell her next?"

"Nothing she doesn't want to hear, Corin."

"Sorja if this isn't what you want to do …"

"What? You'll just swoop in there and take her off my hands?"

"Of course not!" Corin cried angrily. "Her love for you is real! She has made up her mind now, I will not change it for her!"

Sorja laughed bitterly.

"Now whose the liar?" he sneered.

His brother rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Fine," Corin admitted slowly. "Fine … I love her, Sorja. If you were to say you wanted to give her up right now, I would happily go to Ariel and do whatever it took to make her my queen! Anyone with half a brain could see that she is still mulling over us."

"I love her too!" Sorja barked angrily.

"But is your love the kind she needs? Will it make her flourish?"

"She says it is enough!" the emperor snapped.

"Ariel believes it now! She believes it with all her heart! But how can you be certain that she will not change her mind in the long run?"

"For the last time! Stop trying to manipulate us!" Sorja all but screamed. "We are not toys for you to play with!"

"I am not! Ariel was never meant to be your mate! Vorlorna created her for me!" Corin shouted back. "Cecily's reading was proof of that, we all know she cannot lie!"

"Ariel has her own mind!" the emperor insisted passionately. "If she is your soul mate, why would she want to be with me and not you?"

"I told you, I was not certain it was Ariel I was looking for till Cecily told me it was. You have also said it yourself. She has her own mind!"

Sorja shook his head in disbelief.

His brother was meddling again. He was feeling threatened and couldn't handle it.

There was no other explanation needed.

"She doesn't love you," he croaked, fighting the urge to go for his brother's throat. "She told me she hated you. You can't have her. You can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do!"

Corin was solemn.

"I will not take Ariel until she permits me to do so, Sorja. It may be weeks, maybe even centuries. Who knows? Perhaps after our souls have mated she may only want me as a brother or a friend. But know this. When Ariel unites herself with you, she will forfeit her chance of becoming a queen. An empress can never graduate into a queen. Our laws do not allow it."

Knowing he was losing, Sorja shook his head stubbornly.

"Ariel doesn't need to be a queen!" he protested passionately. "She'll have me by her side at all times. My love will be enough."

The other Cecaelian's reply was morose.

"You and I both know that love isn't enough, not for her. She needs to be powerful."

Sorja shook his head.

"No," he growled.

"Be happy Sorja," Corin murmured gently, hating himself. "I do genuinely wish you both every happiness and I do wish this was not happening to Ariel, she deserves to be happy, not squabbled over by fools … but I must ask that you do not try to stop us when her souls calls for my own. One day she will, please be prepared for that. As your brother I am _begging_ you to be prepared. It will hurt you both if you were to hold her back."

Lowering his head, Corin left his emperor alone.

_**Sorja's realm, the gardens**_

Lying on her side, heartbroken. Ariel wept into her hands.

_**Flashback, Sorja's realm, the gardens**_

"I've been thinking," Ariel said, grey eyes sparkling merrily.

"About?"

She smiled, twining her fingers with his own.

"I'm not really interested in waiting. We're betrothed now. Soooooo." With a free hand, she shyly stroked a finger down his bare chest. "I want to be with you."

The maiden waited for her intended to question her decision. To tell her they needed to wait.

She held her breath.

"Alright."

Ariel felt her face break into a delighted, relieved smile.

"Sorja," she exclaimed breathlessly. "Goddess … Are you sur-Are you one hundred per cent certain?"

She loved him desperately, but above all things she wanted him to be sure. She could not bear it if she were to take him unwillingly.

To her utter relief, Her beloved smiled back at her.

"I want to be with you too," he told her.

Her heart swelled, tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you," the girl breathed and embraced him, melding her body to his, trying not to weep.

Sorja hugged her tightly, burying her face in her neck.

"I love you," he rasped nuzzling her.

Ariel laughed, a light tinkling sound.

"Kiss me," she gasped, agog. "Know me."

He answered her pleas by brushing his lips tenderly against her cheek.

"Lie down," he murmured.

Ariel flattened herself on the cool earth, waiting for him, eyes aglow with love and longing.

Sorja hesitated.

On the ground, the girl frowned at the emperor.

"What is it, Sorja?" she asked somewhat dubiously.

He smiled weakly.

"I'm overwhelmed, that's all, gorgeous. Stay there."

Satisfied, Ariel obeyed.

OoO

Sorja kissed her neck, hair, face. He suckled her nipples, he stroked her down below.

Ariel groaned and writhed beneath him.

She was hot and wet.

Sweet Vorlorna, she was amazing.

And she was his. She loved him. Only him.

OoO

He didn't love her.

Fear spread through him like a forest fire. He wanted to be sick.

He didn't love her.

The beautiful girl, lost in his worshipping of her body, moaned kittenishly and arched off ground.

He didn't love her.

OoO

"I can't," the emperor whispered.

He pulled away from her.

"I can't," he whispered again.

Ariel, coherency returning to her, slowly pulled herself off the ground.

"Sorja?" she said, her voice strained with frustration and concern, her body tingling with arousal.

"This … This doesn't work," her betrothed muttered under his breath. "None of this works."

The noble woman smiled.

"I didn't know you were feeling flaccid," her smile deepened, becoming mischievous. "Here, I know a thing or two that can help you get it up for me."

"I'm not flaccid, that's hardly-it's not the problem."

Ariel sat back on her haunches.

"Then what is, pray tell?" she asked, mildly peeved.

Sorja swore under his breath, pinching his nose.

Ariel scowled.

"You had better tell me," she growled.

The emperor licked his lips.

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

'_I'm not the one for you,_' he thought, hoping she would hear him. _'I'm calling off the betrothal. I love you, but it's not what we need.'_

"Not what we-Not what _you_ need!" Ariel suddenly screeched, her body trembling with discord. "You asked me to be your mate! I accepted you!"

"I was never ready for you!" Sorja yelled, matching her in volume. "You want things I am not ready for. I have no idea when I'll be ready for what you want, what you need, Ariel!"

"I'll wait for you!" she swiftly replied, lowering her voice, trying to stabilise her rapid breathing. "Sorja, if it's time you need. I can wait. I can do whatever you want me to do. Please don't let me go. Please, please, please!"

Sorja shook his head.

"It's him. It has always been him. Ever since we came out of her womb, I knew I never stood a chance … but I had to try. I was too proud, stupid, to see sense."

"I don't care!" the girl replied stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

The emperor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For Goddess's sake, Ariel! Vorlorna designed you specifically for him!"

"I have a mind of my own!" Ariel snarled, eyes darkening with fury, refusing to comprehend what he had told her. "Corin cannot have me!"

"You can avoid him for as long as you like, but like it or not, your soul will call for him! Your souls will want to mate!"

"No!" Ariel protested breathlessly. "My soul will never mate with his! I do not want to be with him! I hate him! I love you!"

"I've seen it in your face, heard it in your voice!" Sorja shouted at her. "Corin tried to give me a chance with you, he really tried to let you go, but you never left. You want to be with him!"

"That's not true!" the maiden swore desperately. "I promised myself to you! I chose you! Sorja … we-we just have to try harder."

The young emperor was relentless.

"I'm sick of trying," he told her. "I don't _want_ to try anymore. I don't want to feel like second best and I sure as Hell do not want to make you unhappy."

"How can you say this?" Ariel cried, her appendages trembling. "Sorja … I love you!"

"I can say this because I know you. When you mate, you'll mate forever. I'm not ready forever, for children. Corin is and he's waiting for you."

Ariel shook her head obdurately.

"I'm not going to him," she snapped, refusing to yield. "I promised myself to you. I made up my mind!"

"So have I," Sorja murmured. "You won't pull away from this; I'm doing it for you."

"_He doesn't own me_!" Ariel screamed wildly from the top of her lungs.

The emperor licked his lips, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"I wish that wasn't true. But you were made for him. He asked Vorlorna to make you for him. It was the only way she could get him to leave the haven."

"Fine. I'll be his soul mate, Sorja," Ariel stated, her voice strained from their argument "But my heart … me … I'm yours … I am all yours. He doesn't matter. We're getting married … your brother cannot take me away from you."

"No," Sorja whispered, refusing to yield. "You barely belong to yourself, Ariel. You're not as free as you'd like to think you are."

OoO

He was gone.

He was gone.

He was gone.

And she was all alone.

_**End of flash back, Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber ….**_

Ariel sobbed and wailed against Kunama's shoulder whilst the older woman tried to soothe her.

"Oh my dear … my dear. My poor, poor lamb. Come now. It's alright. It is going to be alright."

"No it isn't!" Ariel choked out. "Kunama, if he wasn't ready why did he want to be my mate?"

Rocking the girl, rubbing her back, the empress opted not to reply.

Ariel gulped and sniffed.

"I'm never going to happy, am I?" she whispered, trying to keep the sobs at bay.

"Sweeting, we knew it was not going to last, surely you knew it as well?"

At that moment, Circa arrived.

Upon seeing Ariel, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What's this?" he asked, looking askance at his mate.

"Sorja has decided against mating with our Ariel," Kunama replied bitterly. "The pathetic little fool."

Pulling away from Kunama, Ariel turned to face the emperor, wiping the hair out of her eyes, sniffing frequently.

"If it isn't an inconvenience … I'd like to stay here for a little while, please?" she mumbled weakly. "I don't want Sorja's family to find me like this."

"Of course you must stay here!" Kunama gushed, drawing Ariel back to her bosom, wrapping her tentacles snugly around her. "This is your home, my love, and you should have never had left it."

Ariel closed her eyes, leaning into the embrace.

"I know," she replied in a miserable murmur.

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

"How are the preparations going?" Corin asked as the emperor entered the chamber.

"They've been cancelled," Sorja replied stonily.

The Cecaelian monarch frowned.

"Cancelled?" he echoed.

"She's all yours. I don't want her anymore. Take … Just take her, Corin."

"Sor-"

"I told you-Take her!"

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the bed chambers**_

"We need to do something to keep her here, and fast," Kunama muttered to Circa. "Corin will be sniffing around here any day now."

"She's ripe for plucking," Circa told his mate. "We should take her now."

"You mean … force her?"

"Ariel will come to our way of thinking and will be thankful. Just remember to ignore her when she squeals."

A cool smile spread across Kunama's pink mouth.

"Of course," she replied silkily. "Whatever you deem is best for our little Angelfish."

Circa smiled in return.

"Summon her. By tomorrow she'll never want to leave us again."

OoO

Ariel smiled timidly as she accepted the goblet from Kunama who smiled encouragingly at her.

"It's whale milk and nectar with a splash of something special," she told Ariel.

The girl frowned.

"Something special?" she asked uneasily.

Circa slithered around her, pulling her languidly onto his lap, putting his coils around her slender waist.

"We thought you'd like to take your mind off things?" he whispered in her ear, reaching up to rub a breast.

Ariel trembled.

"I would," she admitted softly.

"Just a bit of fun. An aphrodisiac," Kunama added. "You must be feeling positively horrid."

Circa kissed her neck.

"Consider this as your welcome home present," he purred, rolling his thumb around her nipple.

Ariel groaned.

It felt so …. Good.

Kunama reached for the goblet before Ariel could drop it and cupped the girl's face in her hands.

"Open up for me, my darling," she cooed. "We're going to take your pain away."

Forgetting herself, Ariel obeyed.

OoO

Arching backwards, the girl panted deeply whilst Circa flicked his tongue across her belly button.

Growling, Kunama nipped and nibbled along Ariel's arm to her neck, lathering the girl's pulsing vein with her tongue.

"Ohhh," the eighteen year old groaned. "Don't stop there."

Kunama laughed sweetly and kissed her way up and across until she was planting a nice, sound one on Ariel's lips.

OoO

Circa eased Ariel's tentacles aside, seeking her vaginal area, finding it, he slipped his appendage in.

Despite her deep arousal and sluggishness, the girl began to panic.

Circa had never gone this far before … Goddess … He wasn't going to stop!

"No," she muttered against Kunama's mouth.

"Hush now," the woman whispered, hugging her tightly. "Just enjoy it."

OoO

She felt the limb stretching her, filling her.

It hurt.

Whimpering, she squirmed and pulled backwards.

"Hold her down," Circa grunted to his mate. "I'm almost-Damn you, Kunama, I told you to keep her still!"

"I'm trying!" the empress growled under her breath.

"Don't," Ariel pleaded, struggling with all her might.

"Shhh," Circa soothed. "This will only hurt for a little while."

OoO

Deeper and deeper the tentacle went.

'_It hurts … Someone help me … it hurts!'_

"No," Ariel mumbled. "I want to sto-" she was silenced by Kunama's tongue sliding into her mouth.

OoO

They were going to rape her.

The maiden couldn't believe it.

Her _friends_ were going to rape her.

OoO

In a last attempt to free herself, Ariel used all of her strength to push the infatuated Cecaelians off, crying out in pain as Circa's tentacle was ripped harshly from her well.

"Oi!" the emperor and empress both exclaimed as they were thrown against tall pillars.

Shaking with fear and rage, the girl darted into a corner. Glaring at them, she had half a mind to leave the pair right there and then but the blood boiling fury inside her made her opt against it.

She had to tell them off.

"I said no!" Ariel shouted loudly, her face white, her mouth red. "You know that is for my mate!"

Kunama glared at Circa who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You told me it would be fine!" she spat at him.

The Cecaelian ignored her.

"I can hardly see why you are so Hell bent on keeping your flower," he growled at Ariel. "Doesn't this make you happy?"

"After Sorja decided that being my betrothed was not such a grand idea it did make me happy," she confessed. "But it doesn't anymore. I'm over it."

Circa scowled.

"The fornication was pleasurable," Ariel continued quickly, not wanting to lie. "but my flower belongs to me and it will go to my mate. You can't take it from me. You cannot _rape_ me!"

"Your flower is nothing," the emperor insisted. "You speak of it as if you were guarding a priceless jewel. And what's more, my girl, it wouldn't have been rape for long; you were gagging for it when we started!"

"You both drugged me and my flower is not nothing!" Ariel shouted; face flushing red with profound indignation. "It means a great deal to me. I don't want to simply throw it away!" She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I intend to give it to the male I have children with."

"Ariel, we are a species who should not breed," Kunama argued zealously. "Can you not see that having children is cruel and egocentric?"

"To each their own," the girl answered unbendingly. "I'm not letting your beliefs control mine."

Circa raked a hand through his hair and hissed through his teeth.

"Get off your high horse and come back to bed," he growled at her.

Ariel shook her head.

There was no way she was going back there.

"I think we all need space," she murmured. "I've hurt you both and that wasn't my intention … I think …" she paused. "I think I'll go now."

"No, stay with us!" Kunama pleaded desperately. "Ariel, if you do not want to be our concubine then we'll use you on advisory grounds only. Just … please … don't leave! Circa's sorry. He really is. Circa, tell her you are sorry! We'll never do it again."

"No, I'm going!" the maiden stated flatly before Circa could open his mouth. "Because I care deeply for you both, I won't tell Corin or anyone else about the incident, but I _am_ leaving you."

"Ariel, please don't g-"

"Oh just let her go!" The emperor sneered, pouring himself a goblet of wine. "She'll come back to her senses later."

Anger welled up in the maiden's breast.

"How dare you!" she spat, her soul on fire. "I'm not going to come crawling back to you! I'm not doing that anymore. I-Can't you see that I've had enough or are you far too wrapped up in yourselves to see what is right in front of you?"

Kunama flinched at her friend's words and sought to calm her down.

"Arie-"

"I love Corin," Ariel asserted quickly, thus cutting the blonde woman off. "I'm in love …. I-I love Corin."

'_There … I've said it … They know now ...'_

Relieved beyond words, the maiden smiled radiantly, desperately wanting her friends to see how perfectly happy she was.

"I'm in love with Corin."

_**Outside Kunama and Circa's realm**_

Like one gone mad, Ariel bounded away from the presence chamber, the market place, the caves.

'_Help!'_ she screamed in her head. _'Help me please!'_

OoO

Her heart pounded. Every muscle in her upper and lower body screamed with effort and agony, nevertheless the adrenaline burning, pulsing inside her kept her going, urging her not to give up hope.

Trusting it would be her salvation, Ariel surged ever onwards.

'_Find me! Find me! Find me!'_

She continued to speed away, only coming to a crashing halt barely quarter of a mile outside the realm's gateway, collapsing to the ground from sheer exhaustion.

Not bothering to pick herself up off the cold sea floor, the girl curled onto her side, burying her face in her arms and started to cry.

She knew the chances of Circa and Kunama seeing her disgrace were definite but she was beyond caring.

She was tired. She wanted to weep, she wanted to rest.

'_Have to get up,'_ Ariel thought, contradicting herself. _'Have to get up before they find me,'_

Find her and never let her out of their sight. They would put her in a cage. They would never let her go.

She could feel Circa's tentacle sliding deeper and deeper into her …

'_Not again!'_ she thought. _'I'm not going back there again!'_

Above her Ariel felt a disturbance of the recently pacified ocean.

No.

She was too late.

Vorlorna help her.

She was too late.

"Thought I'd find you here."

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep the sob inside rather than out.

"Brave girl."

Something warm and supine settled on her rib cage.

"Brave girl."

She tried to heave herself upwards but ended up slumping back into the ground.

It wasn't them …. It wasn't them.

"How did you …" she was too astounded to finish.

He pushed back her hair.

"Your soul called to mine," he replied softly.

There was a shout in the distance.

Ariel stiffened.

"Help me," she whispered, heart beginning to pound frantically. "Please, I don't want them to find me here. I-"

"They won't."

She was pulled upwards, cradled against a surface that was both smooth and warm.

Sheer defeat and misery caused her comprehension skills to leave her and all the pitiful girl could do was roll with whatever was happening.

_**Somewhere**_

Ariel's eyelids fluttered briefly, she grimaced and breathed in through her nose and mouth.

Her throat hurt, possibly from the numerous sobs she had been trying to gulp down.

Crack, crackle, crack.

What was that noise?

She sniffed the air.

Fire.

She was on the surface.

The girl forced an eye open.

Darkness.

She tried to open another and succeeded after a few failed attempts.

More darkness, but this time she was able to see royal blue amidst the black.

Corin … Oh yes.

She remembered now.

He had found her.

Looking about her curious surroundings, the maiden noticed he had turned her into a human, dressed her in a plain beige silk shift and bundled her up in his tentacles.

Being cautious, she rolled onto her back, slender hands patting the coils as they tightened around her.

Regardless of the lack of light, Ariel found him behind her, his own body concealed within a long black cloak, eyes closed, lips parted slightly as he slumbered.

Swallowing, she reached out, touching his face with timid fingertips.

He opened his eyes.

Without a word, Corin pulled her to him, cupping the back of her head with one hand, rubbing her back with the other.

"You found me," she whispered, still amazed that he had so in such a short period of time.

He rubbed harder.

"I told them," she added unevenly. "I told them everything."

She felt fresh tears ooze out of her eyes.

"I told them the truth," the girl croaked despondently. "Why does it hurt so much?"

This time he spoke.

"They were your friends. Of course it has to hurt."

Clenching her teeth, she fought the sob, fighting so hard she thought she was going to retch.

"Let it out," he whispered in her hair. "You need to grieve."

She groaned.

"You need to do this. Let it out, Ariel."

She shook her head, gulping feverishly.

Corin rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Stubborn bitch," he growled.

To his sheer amazement, the girl coughed then giggled.

"Bossy bastard," she choked out then laughed again, burying her damp face in his chest.

He smiled.

"My brave girl," he murmured, fingers smoothing the tangled locks till they were silken tresses.

Ariel shuddered.

"You win," she mumbled. "You win."

She pulled back, wanting to look into his eyes, wanting him to understand that the game between them was over.

"I'm all yours."

She was dead inside, stretched beyond recognition.

She couldn't flee from him again.

"I want to court you," came the composed rejoinder. "Properly and without interference from Sorja."

Dumbfounded, Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Was she being played for a fool?

"Corin-"

"Then if it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

He held her arms, thumbs gently stroking the sleek membrane.

"I will be whatever you need me to be," he promised. "I love you, but the game is over. We get to know each other and then we will make a sound decision. You will not be ridiculed if you do not choose me for your mate."

Ariel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But we are bound to each other?" she pointed out, frowning. "Sorja said that I was-"

"I will not force you into anything you do not want," Corin assured her. "Your happiness is the only thing that concerns me."

Ariel continued frowning.

"If that is so, why didn't you let me remain with Sorja?"

Corin's fingers traced her small wrists.

"Your love was real, but it wasn't forever. It could have lasted years, it could have lasted centuries. And I knew if you became his mate you would never become a queen."

"So, in laymen's terms … you're just a possessive, arrogant, fool?" Ariel asked, arching an eyebrow.

He burst out laughing.

"And in laymen's terms you are a stubborn bitch, milady," he replied, grinning at her.

The Cecaelia sighed.

What a to do ….

_**The Cecaelian palace**_

Cora was waiting to receive them when Corin and Ariel arrived at the palace entrance.

"I'm glad you're back with us," the empress told the girl noting how nonplussed she was with Corin holding her hand.

"Take my lady to her chambers," Corin instructed one of the snakes gliding toward them.

Ariel nodded to both brother and sister then meekly followed the snake. Her eyes, Cora noted, were slightly red and puffy.

"They say you just took her," she said to her brother as soon as Ariel was out of view and ear shot.

"She told them she wanted out. I was merely giving the young lady a helping hand."

Cora snorted.

"You do realise how this looks?" she asked, sceptical.

Corin reached out and promptly pinched her nose.

"Oi!" the woman cried, rubbing it.

He laughed at her.

"How can someone so small and cherubic be so annoying?" he asked.

"Are you annoyed with me on the other side of your face?"

He shrugged.

"Must be. I'm in too much of a good mood to show how annoyed I am with you, so I'm hiding it."

He tweaked her nose.

"Corin!"

The jolliness left his face.

"I know how this looks, sister. But she's had enough. She's letting me look after her. If Circa and Kunama feel the need to complain then they need only come to me."

"Are you courting her?"

He nodded.

"As of yesterday. Now go. I wish to be alone, so does the young lady."

Cora pursed her lips, nodding.

"Whatever you say, brother," she replied wryly.

_**Ariel's chambers**_

The girl was lying on her back, reading when Corin entered her chamber.

Shyly, she went to him, eyes flittering nervously.

"They have not come to see me," he informed, knowing what she wanted to hear. "but the gossipers have already kicked up a storm."

She flinched.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he reassured Ariel. "It's what they do."

"But gossip's weren't interested in Sorja and I," the maiden explained, discouraged. "I thank you for your trouble, but I'm worried that I've caused us to fall into a deeper mess then we were in before."

"Then we ignore them," Corin told Ariel confidently. "They'll tire of us sooner or later. The stupidity cannot last forever."

The maiden sighed.

"I guess not."

Reaching out, he stroked her face, thumb brushing against her cheek.

The Cecaelia smiled reticently and osculated his palm.

Using every ounce of restraint he had, Corin stopped her in her tracks by placing a finger on her upper lip.

"Believe me, I want you to continue," he told her in all honesty. "But we can't go any further."

Despite her best efforts, Ariel pouted at him, thus making him laugh at her.

He affectionately traced her full lips with his finger.

"Why not?" Ariel demanded childishly.

"Because this isn't what you want."

A loud snarl exploded from Ariel's throat.

Corin, completely prepared for any temper tantrum on Ariel's part, laughed again.

"You've been groomed," he told her patiently, smirking when she glared at him. "You think you have to lie with me because I'm giving you succour. You don't have to do that at all. Kunama and Circa have led you to believe you have to do that all the time. I'm going to help you overcome that. Then, when you know you are ready, we'll see."

He stroked her hair off her face, threading his slender fingers through it.

"I know you're frustrated, little queen. It's been hard for you. Just wait. You are safe now. There is no need to look over your shoulder anymore. There is no one to please but yourself."

A small smile graced her mouth.

"I like the sound of that," she admitted softly.

He was pleased.

"You're half way there already," he told her.

She smiled again, stronger this time.

Timidly, she put her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

She waited for him to tell her to stop, to pull away from her.

He didn't. He remained with her, combing his fingers through her hair.

"So … you want to help me get ready to be your mate?" she asked as his hands settled onto her back.

"Mmmhmmm," was the relaxed response.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked curiously.

"By taking things as slow as possible."

Looking up at him, the girl offered the Cecaelian a wicked look.

"What if I seduce you first?" she asked saucily, arching an eyebrow.

He was smouldering.

"You've been seducing me my whole life, little queen."

OoO

Later, when he had taken his leave of her, Ariel sat on her clam bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Relief, anger and sheer disappointment rushed through her, leaving her a little unnerved.

Biting her lower lip, she rubbed her arms as if the events of earlier made her feel cold rather than a comfortable warm.

'_Do I tell him? Should I even consider breathing a single word to anyone?_' she asked herself. _'I was not myself that night; I'm surprised he doesn't know …. I did tell Kunama and Circa that I would not tell anyone about what had happened …'_

"I need a bath," she decided and swam off in the direction of the rock pools.

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

She would like to think that he knew nothing of her plight, but unbeknownst to her, he did.

He had seen her mind during her flight from the realm and could only deduce that she had been forced upon. It was only through sheer determination he did not strike at her friends for doing such a thing would only anger the maiden.

Corin was, although not one hundred per cent, prepared to wait for Ariel to tell him of her ordeal in her own time. He wanted her to trust him.

Seizing her friends and punishing them, however just the action would be, could not be done without consequences he would prefer to avoid.

No. He would wait for her. He loved her that much.

He owed her his patience. He owed her his trust.

He would wait.

OoO

Days went by, and as they did, Lady Ariel felt happier than she had in ages. When not studying under Cora's watchful eye, she attended Corin's court.

Since they were only courting and she was only a Lady, Ariel was not able to take a place on the throne, that could only happen if a princess's ring placed on her finger, or a queen's diadem situated upon her head. However, Corin ordered that a place be secured for her on his right side in between Orion and Archeren who was a frequent visitor, representing the mer people since his brother was busy running their kingdom.

When she was not attending court, Cora made it her mission to keep her busy, stating that if Corin were to make her a queen, she had better know what she was doing.

Ariel travelled between realms, studying defence, warfare, politics, languages, midwifery, human religions, habits, languages and their cultures.

Witchcraft was something they had all given up on. Aside from a few basic spells, poor Ariel was hopeless. In the end, Cora had taken pity on her and allowed her protégée to focus on the spells that were not beyond her.

Sorja, to the girl's dismay, preferred to keep himself out of sight.

Corin and Cora assured her he would come around, yet it broke Ariel's heart that her former betrothed could not bring himself to be her brother and friend.

The gossip mill had not slowed down and a week from when Ariel and Corin had first began courting, it showed no signs of slowing down at all.

Ariel had been painted as a ruinous, gold digging slattern. an attention seeker, a drama queen and a highly skilled enchantress

Corin preferred to remain ignorant of this but Ariel, being the less mature of the two, fretted, sometimes to the point of having a stomach ache.

One day she told Corin that she could not handle the names and foul looks anymore and told him to do something about it or she would herself.

"Then I guess it is time for us to show the fiends we are serious," he told her after a moments consideration.

"How?" Ariel asked.

Corin didn't answer that question, instead he asked her to try to ignore the cruelty for one more day.

Although she was a noble and he was courting her, Ariel was not allowed to punish anyone. Only Orion or a royal were allowed to perform such an act.

Were she to lose her temper and physically, vengefully, lash out in public, the punishment would have to be severe. Self-defence was not an issue. Everyone had the right to defend themselves. But taking vengeance into one's own hands was an issue.

Corin, fearing Ariel would do something more rash then intelligent, called his sister and her mate for aid.

_**Corin's bedchambers**_

"What can I do?"

Sitting on his clam bed, Cora cupped her chin in her hands.

"Where are the rumours coming from?" she asked, polishing off a coral stick.

"I told you, the market place."

"Corin, I am with child again, this is a babe I very much intend to keep alive, forgive me if my midwife's potions are making my memory a little hazy and please send for some more coral sticks and whales milk."

"Is that all?" Corin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not a glutton," Cora replied puritanically. "I'm just eating for two."

"Glutton," the monarch muttered under his breath.

"I'll get it," Orion volunteered. "Be back in a tic."

When Orion was no longer with them, Cora decided to resume the conversation.

"The people have a problem with you courting Ariel, is that it?" she asked.

"So it would seem."

"But a chance to court her properly, isn't that what you wanted?" she added, brows furrowed in thought.

"Yes."

"Then, I think you must stamp this stupidity out by giving Ariel a position. Let them know you are serious about her."

"But she may not choose me as her mate."

"Focus on the work she has already done. She's done more than enough for our people; let the people know of this. Should anyone outside her rank complain about her status or her courting you, we'll sit back and see what she does about it."

"What if she's sadistic?"

Cora shrugged.

"I'm sure you are more than capable of showing her the ropes, brother. Now, please excuse me. Orion's here and I'm ravenous."

Corin rolled his eyes.

"Vorlorna save me from the peculiarities of pregnant Cecaelia's should Ariel choose to be the dam of my offspring," he groaned.

_**Sorja's realm, Sorja's presence chamber**_

"Hello little brother."

The emperor looked up from the goblet of nectar he had clasped between his two hands.

"Lo sis," he replied wearily. "Come to berate me?"

Cora smiled.

"I'm here to see how you are. I see you've been keeping yourself busy, Sorja."

Uncomfortable, the youngest of the sibling's set the nectar aside.

"I wasn't-" he begun.

The empress shook her head.

"I know you weren't. Getting drunk is more Corin's thing than yours."

Sorja smiled glumly.

"I saw them not too long ago. Ariel seemed happy."

"Did she speak to you?" Cora asked.

"I made sure she couldn't see me, but I think Corin knew I was there."

"How does it feel … to watch her with him? Surely it must sting,"

He shrugged.

"It was inevitable."

"Really?"

"Ariel was my brother's the moment we left the haven. He told me Vorlorna had made her especially for him, Cora."

The woman nodded.

"That is true; Corin would not make such a thing up. But Sorja … she could have been happy to stay with you if you had allowed her to do just that."

Sorja shook his head.

"I love her too much to let her stay with me, Cora. She was going to leave me sooner or later." He paused. "I will always believe that I spared us both a lot of pain by letting her go."

_**The Cecaelian border**_

A great blue whale and her calf moaned sweetly as they moved toward their destination.

The Cecaelian palace.

The moment the ocean had been waiting for was near. So close ….

So very close.

OoO

Watching the creature's travel, two black Cecaelian women sat side by side, silent.

"Sister," one of them murmured tightly.

Her companion turned to her, smiling gaily,

"Something grandiose is about to happen, Merjorca, don't be such a dullard! The whales, the turtles …. All of the ocean wants to see Ariel rise." The Goddesses smile became loving, maternal. "They know her worth," she added, almost to herself.

"You are a frightful Dumbledore, you do realise that, don't you, Vorlorna?" Merjorca snarled. "You steal Corin from Kunama and place her with Circa! What an unflattering combination."

"A Dumbledore? I am not a simpleton," Vorlorna disagreed sagely, bereft of her sweet smile. "What's more, you forget, Corin never wanted Kunama, nor she him. Also, dear sister, none of these Cecaelian's are your followers. They are mine. I would have you remember that."

Merjorca rolled her eyes.

"Please," she scoffed. "Kunama and Circa are practicually my followers already. They showed their true colours by drugging and raping your precious Ariel who is now so scared and confused she has no idea what to do about the incident."

"Ariel needs time," Vorlorna countered confidently. "She will speak out in the end. Her love will heal the wounds they created."

"Her love will be her undoing!" Merjorca hissed venomously. "She will never be strong enough to be a queen!"

Vorlorna bared her teeth.

"Ariel will be the strongest queen this ocean has ever seen, little sister! You cannot do anything to hinder her on her path!"

Little by little, Merjorca's sensuous mouth formed a devastatingly beautiful pout.

"We shall see," she purred.

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

"Anyone know what he's up to?" Sorja asked.

"He's being very evasive," Yasna replied. "He hasn't said a thing to anyone."

"Except that attendance was mandatory for us," Dostayia put in quickly.

"What about Ariel? Does she know anything?" Archeren asked the two Cecaelian's.

"Nope," they replied.

OoO

"So, they did choose to attend," Corin murmured, watching Circa and Kunama enter the chamber, muttering questions to each other as they went.

"The announcement you issued stated that attendance was compulsory, brother," Cora reminded patiently.

"It did. Nonetheless, it is somewhat surprising, sister. Have Cheena or her sister said anything about their activities?"

"Nothing to deepen my concerns," the empress replied coolly. "They've taken another girl on as an advisor. Ameca's niece. Jazlyn."

Corin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"She's also performing _other_ tasks," he muttered darkly.

"It shows us how well and truly gutted they are over the loss of Ariel, doesn't it?" Cora replied, trying to ignore the chill travelling down her spine.

There was something extra vindictive about her brother's tone, she did not like it one little bit.

The man in question shook his head.

"They're idiots," he growled, curling his fingers, making tight fists.

The empress decided it would be an apropos move on her part to change the direction of the discussion.

"Cheena and Chenna still have family in Sorja's realm, yes?" she asked.

The monarch nodded.

"They do."

"I think it would be wise to have them out of there before the month is over. Kunama and Circa's realm is no longer Ariel's dwelling place, there is no need to have them there anymore."

"Get Sorja to work on their exit as soon as the ceremony is over," Corin said, folding his arms across his chest. "Keep it quiet."

"I'll let him know of it after the celebratory hangover, Corin. Be kind," Cora muttered, preparing to leave. "I'm not going to let you pressgang anyone. Especially him."

OoO

Cora danced towards the waiting mer people and Cecaelians, practically glowing.

"Everything's going swimmingly," she gushed, rubbing her palms together.

"What is, pray tell?" Archeren asked, amused.

"Yes, the whole chamber's abuzz," Sorja added, frowning at her. "Circa and Kunama think he's marrying Ariel."

Before Cora could wave aside the questions their elder brother entered the chamber and the chattering ceased altogether.

Corin seemed composed, yet his eyes were a dead giveaway.

He was excited.

Seeing him made the other members of the court restless despite their silence.

Something was about to happen.

OoO

As soon as the Cecaelian ruler had been seated, Ariel entered the chamber.

Quiet and timid, the girl slowly made her way past hordes upon hordes of courtiers and other ocean dwelling creatures.

"As many of you already know, Ariel has been a dedicated member of this court," Corin called out, shifting the attention from the maiden back to him. "Therefore, it has been decided by my sister and myself that on this day, she is to be awarded the title of princess."

There was a gasp that echoed throughout the vast chamber.

Blushing her embarrassment, Ariel tried not to drop her head into her hands.

"Is this because you're, like, courting her?"

The chamber became deathly quiet.

Corin scowled.

"Show yourself," Orion ordered cagily.

"With pleasure."

A group of teenage Cecaelia's swept toward the throne, their leader, a small blonde with crimson tentacles and salmon sucker's, pouted childishly at Ariel then glared up at Corin.

"This is a mistake!" she insisted. "What right has she to be a princess? You are being soooooo unfair!"

"Soooooo unfair," the blonde's gaggle of friends echoed.

"What is your name?" Corin asked, refusing to be incensed by a group of petulant brats.

"Oh Goddess! He just spoke to her!" one of the girls gushed to her companions. "Is Cupid looking at me, Jodean? How does my hair look?"

"Milda," the blonde replied, ignoring her miniature legion and trying to look important.

"You believe elevating Ariel to this status is unfair, how so?"

"Because she's, like, so boring, and, like, so stupid, and she's soooo, like, a slag!" Milda snapped venomously.

"Yeah, like, such a freaking slag," her group added, bobbing their heads up and down in agreement. "Everyone says she's been sucking the boobs and c—ks of, like, all sorts of people!"

There was a gasp from behind them followed by distressed murmurings.

Ariel bowed her head, clenching her fists.

"Milda should be our princess!" Jodean insisted fervently. "She's better than that skank face!"

"How so?" Corin asked still perfectly in control.

Suddenly Jodean was at a loss for words.

"I … I don't know," she replied a little sheepishly. "She just is."

"Thanks, like, so much," Milda sneered, rolling her eyes. "You're soooo not my bestest friend anymore!"

"I couldn't care less anyways!" squawked Jodean. "You're a meanie and I hate your hair!"

"Enough!"

The girls immediately stopped squabbling to stare at Corin.

"I would never choose any of you as my princess," the monarch snapped contemptuously. "Just look at yourselves! Quarrelling, squealing, jealous. You can't even speak properly. Why would I give any of you a title at all?"

Milda pouted sulkily, Jodean looked like she was about to have a conniption.

The other girls of the group warily backed away, hoping Corin, and their parents, would show them some leniency and understand that they only sided with Milda and Jodean because they were popular.

"Apologise to the Lady Ariel," Corin seethed. "You had better make it good."

"There's no need," the girl in question stated coolly. "They are foolish; but they'll grow out of it. Some tend to do so quicker than others."

There was a murmur of approval from corners of the chamber. Sorja, Archeren, Orion, Cora and Yasna beamed with pride.

"Then it is settled, escort the miscreants back to their families, if they interrupt us again I will see to it they are banned from attending this court for ten years."

The girls blanched at this, eyes filled with shock and mortification.

"You can't do that! We're-We've-"

Corin silenced them with an ominous glare.

"You've just banned yourselves for ten years," he growled at them.

"Speak out of turn or against her ladyship again and I'll gladly extend the banishment to a thousand," he vowed acidly. "Now get back to where you were and behave!"

OoO

As soon as the revolting teenagers had left, the coronation began.

Ariel smiled warily at Vorlorna's high priest, breathing deeply as she listened to the sweet humming the holy man emitted.

Instead of a crown, she was given a ring to prove her rank, a small, simple onyx band with an amethyst in the centre.

Ariel watched in silence as the tiny symbol of power slid onto her little finger, the greatest tremors of excitement moving up and down her spine in continuous waves.

She caught Corin's eye.

'_Are you sure?'_ She questioned him mentally. _'Are you certain this is what you want?'_

He smiled at her.

The priest released her hand, the melodious humming effortlessly changed into a great, thunderous chanting.

Ariel jumped and scowled, stuffing hair into her ears.

'_Yes, yes,'_ she thought wryly. _'We all know you're powerful, Vorlorna, but this is less than necessary, don't you think?'_

OoO

'Oh dear, she really doesn't fancy the chanting,' Cora murmured to her mate, face crinkling in silent laughter.

"It'll get louder if she becomes Queen," Orion added, amused.

"You mean, when," Cora corrected. "Come on, Sorja," she muttered as soon as the disagreeable sound had started to die down, "We're needed over there."

The emperor hesitated.

"I guess …" he murmured.

His sister smiled encouragingly.

"We need to do this for him and for her," she said. "The time for sulking is over, little brother."

Taking his arm, Cora led Sorja toward Corin who was floating before Ariel and the priest who was trying not to laugh whilst Ariel, blushing scarlet, ripped her hair out of her ears.

Holding the chalice, the priest presented it to Ariel for her to imbibe.

The girl closed her eyes, drinking deeply, almost weeping as the nectar from the haven gushed into her mouth, flowing like silk down her throat.

Smiling at the happy girl, the priest turned to Corin.

"Do you recognise this girl as your princess?" he asked solemnly.

"I do," Corin replied without hesitation.

Ariel sucked air through her nostrils.

It was almost over.

Oh good.

The priest turned to Cora and Sorja.

"Do you recognise this girl as your princess?" he asked them.

"We do," Cora replied.

The priest was perplexed.

"Emperor? You did not speak. Do you recognise this girl as your princess?" he asked, frowning his concern.

Ariel lowered her eyes. She had to. Sorja was staring at her with such a sorrowful countenance and holding her head up, meeting his pained eyes was not possible.

"I … I'm sorry, Corin, Ariel … Yes … Yes, I do."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ariel raised her head. She tried to smile at Sorja but the young emperor was already leaving, too overcome to remain.

She was about to go after him but the priest had grasped her hand and was holding it out for all to see.

"The princess Ariel!" the holy man announced proudly.

The applause was immense; the girl felt her cheeks grow warm. She nodded to the crowds and thanked the priest, trying to be gracious whilst all the while watching Sorja make his departure.

Corin slid over to her, offering his hand.

"He'll be fine, little queen," he promised. "Let's get you seated, shall we?"

Uncomfortable, Ariel nodded and placed her hand onto his lean, warm, palm.

Suddenly she stopped.

"Wait," she murmured to Corin. "Please."

Letting go of his hand, Ariel turned to face her people.

"How many of you …." She paused, gathering her wits. "How many of you do not want me as your queen?"

There was an awkward silence; no one had been expecting this question.

"Tell me," Ariel asked, her voice growing stronger. "You've got nothing to lose by telling me."

More hesitation then … little by little, the people responded. Among them were Kunama and Circa.

"Fifteen hundred," Ariel said. "Fifteen hundred out of nine thousand."

Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself and spoke again.

"I am aware that not everyone wanted me to have a place beside Corin, that there are people who had their own idea of whom would make a better princess, a better queen."

She licked her lips, feeling her way.

"Please be assured that I will do all I can to be everything you need, but you have to help me too. I cannot do it all on my own. We have to work together otherwise we have nothing to work with.

I am not asking you to love me, nor bow down to me. Instead I am asking you to give me a chance to earn your trust, your respect, and then perhaps one day … we may love each other as equals. Please, grant me this chance. This is all I will ask of you."

A mighty cheer rose from the crowd, startling both Kunama and Circa who had not been expecting such a grand gesture of devotion.

The fifteen hundred that had previously rejected her turned to a frowning and confused one hundred.

Realising what she had accomplished in such a short amount of time, Ariel whirled to Corin, beaming from ear to ear.

"Look at what I did!" she mouthed.

OoO

After that, Cora and the guests demanded a celebration.

It was not long until Ariel was surrounded by people. It seemed that once over his or her reservations, almost everyone wanted to meet and speak with the new princess.

"So when shall we be expecting a betrothal?" the palace jeweller demanded, looking fervently, albeit, feverishly at Corin and Ariel. "I need to be challenged I tell you!"

"Ahhh … we're only courting," the princess admitted, her face colouring.

"It's early days," Corin added.

"Perhaps while we're waiting for these two to make up their minds you could make something for our child?" Cora asked. "I'm sure you'd relish that, Guldann."

The handsome blonde haired Cecaelian guardian, also jeweller, nodded enthusiastically and headed off with Cora on his arm.

"Ariel …?"

The girl flinched at the sound of the voice. Licking her lips, she turned to face the emperor and empress.

"Hello," she greeted softly.

Kunama bowed her head.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your rise," she said. "You'll be able to achieve so much, Ariel."

Circa put his arm around her waist, holding her to him.

"Thank you," Ariel replied, noting that Corin was hovering quite close and that Cora was no longer speaking to Guldann but looking curiously over his shoulder. "Vorlorna has been most generous. As has Corin."

Kunama gave the monarch a searching look.

"He has indeed," she murmured.

Ariel tried to smile happily.

"Stay for the dancing," she pleaded them. "I'm afraid I won't get a chance to do much of it after tonight."

"We can't …" Circa told her before Kunama got a chance to part her lips. "Our thanks, Ariel, Corin. But we must return to our realm."

"But again, congratulations," Kunama added swiftly. "We are both very, very proud of you."

The emperor and his empress nodded to Corin and left, leaving the girl bewildered and somewhat hurt.

She moved to go after them, but Corin was quick to hold her back.

"Are you trying to control me?" Ariel demanded, annoyed.

"Not at all, but they do wish to be out of here. Give them space and they will come to you."

The royal hesitated, pursing her lips.

He playfully tugged at her appendages with his own.

"Stop being so pessimistic and pedantic, wench! Come and dance!"

"But I-"

"Come and dance."

OoO

/Floating between the pillars, Kunama watched Ariel and Corin sullenly

"Looks like we've lost her for good," Circa murmured to his mate.

The empress sighed.

"Yes," she agreed. "It does look that way, doesn't it?"

"So what do we do now?"

Kunama pondered the question quietly.

"I'm not sure," she replied at last. "I am really not sure …"

OoO

"Tired?"

Ariel nodded sleepily, leaning against a stone pillar.

"I'm stuffed, I'm knackered and I'm a tad …." She giggled then hiccupped. "Tipsy."

Corin, smiling crookedly at her, reached for her hands, slowly pulling the princess towards him.

"You can barely float, madam. Come on, I'll carry you to your chambers," he said.

Gladly, the girl slumped into him, putting her slender arms around his neck.

She giggled again.

"What?" he prompted, curious.

"I'm a tipsy princess!" she declared.

Rolling his eyes, Corin gently pressed his lips against her forehead then slowly took her away from the chamber.

_**Ariel's bedchambers**_

Ariel's newly appointed chambers were larger than her previous lodgings on a vast scale.

Polished white opal adorned the surrounding walls; the floor was an albeit powder soft, rose gold sand.

Her new abode was nothing too pretty or girlish. The chamber was quite neutral.

The few things that stood out were the rose gold chests full of clothing, oils, scents, tomes and scrolls, a marvellous vanity decorated with yellow gold, silver and black pearls and, lastly, a robust dove grey and royal blue clam which resided in the very centre of the chamber.

During secret meetings with himself and Cora, Ariel designed the chamber, dubbing it, most affectionately, "The Princess Chamber"

With a few tips from the empress, The young royal had picked out all of the furnishings except the clam bed.

Corin had designed that himself, the blue being a representation of him and the grey, a representation of her.

Tapping the lid, Corin waited for it to open wide enough then set the sleepy girl down on the sponge.

Sitting beside her, he began to stroke her hair, sweeping the curls off and away from her face and tucking them behind her small ear, fingers touching the sensitive skin under the lobe, along her chin.

Moaning sweetly, Ariel shifted till she was looking right at him.

Reaching out, she gently twined her slender fingers with his own.

"Mate with me," she whispered.

He touched his fingertips to her lips.

"Later," he whispered, lightly patting the tender, plump flesh. "When you're more coherent."

Ariel tried to pout, but she was so tired and shickered she could not figure out how to get her lips in the proper position.

He smiled.

"But I will stay with you, little queen," Corin promised her.

He lay down, spooning around her, stroking her hair and arm.

Happily, she settled into the embrace, making the softest noises as he cradled her.

"I'm yours now, fool," Ariel mumbled sleepily, rolling over, her slender fingers curling into his arm, brushing against the black limbs that curled around them. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, resting his chin atop her head.

"I know, my love," he replied. "I know."

OoO

Corin was the first to wake up the following morning. Ariel, to his delight, was snoring, her mouth was wide-open, saliva oozed leisurely down her jawline

Smirking, he tweaked her nose.

"Grot?" the girl grumbled.

He tweaked it again.

"Mooow!" she growled. "Op it!"

"You're drooling!" he teased.

Ariel's grey eyes snapped open, she sat up and hastily wiped her mouth then groaned.

"My head is pounding and I've swallowed sand!" she muttered balefully.

The monarch patted her arm sympathetically.

"You'll be fine. Cora can remedy that. Give it a hundred years and her hang over cures will be stuff of legend."

Ariel put a hand to her stomach, grimacing.

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" she asked him wearily.

"You asked me to mate with you," he replied without hesitation.

Ariel stared at him in sheer amazement.

"C-Corin … I'm-I'm-I didn't-I did-I do …. I'm sorry …"

"I agree," he replied as if her stuttering outburst had never happened. "We should mate."

Ariel could not believe what she was hearing.

"You want to mate with me?" she whispered, losing all of the colour in her face.

"Not in the official sense. There are two types of mating for our kind. One is the regular joining of limbs, where offspring are conceived, the other is the mating of souls. I want to mate your soul with mine. That way we will be soul mates in the complete sense." He took her hands, stroking the knuckles with his fingers. "Even if we do nothing but court, I want to officially mate our souls. My sister, her mate, Kunama and Circa have already gone through the ceremony, it is our turn now."

Ariel swallowed densely.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"It has been said that the pain is different for everyone," Corin divulged honestly. "But I will be with you the entire time."

"Today?" she asked, crossing her mental fingers, praying to Vorlorna this specific ceremony would not be held today.

He shook his head.

"The priests will need time to prepare and our presence is required elsewhere in the ocean. I am to meet with Nosseen his brother and their advisors and Cora has asked especially for you … I think her pregnancy has made her more scatter brained than usual. Please try not to punch her."

Ariel gave him a startled look.

"Punch her?" she asked, bewildered.

"Cora's nearing the end of her pregnancy and has been acting somewhat brazen of late," Corin explained. "She may drive you up the wall, hence punching. I'd have our brother tend to her, but Sorja has asked to be able to work inside his own realm, he will not see any of us."

Ariel dropped her head, feeling guilty.

'_That's my fault,'_ she thought. _'I've driven him to this,'_

"Please keep an eye on her," Corin implored gently. "I'm breaking you in slowly. Three weeks starting tomorrow. The end of three weeks will be the end of the baby-sitting and your preparation. You will sit in on the court with me as our first princess."

The girl scowled at him, her grey eyes pale and glacial.

"You had better be telling me the truth, or I will personally flay the hide off your back, Corin."

_**Cora's realm, Cora and Orion's bedchambers**_

"What can you tell me about soul mating?" Ariel asked the empress whilst massaging her back.

"Why do you want to know?" Cora asked, eyes closed.

"Corin wants us to mate our souls," the princess replied. "He told me that you and Orion have already done it."

The beautiful woman mused in silence for a time.

"Souls are usually mated for connection purposes," she told Ariel. "If someone meets another whom they can work amicably with, or if they are soul mates, our priests are able to bring their souls closer together so the Cecaelians can function as a single unit. The minds become easier to access and powers and strengths are shared."

All of the colour left Ariel's face.

She froze.

"He can't know my mind," she whispered then regretted saying anything at all for Cora was looking up at her, very suspicious.

"What is it?" Corin's sister asked.

"Are we friends?" the princess asked her fellow Cecaelia.

The elder woman made a face.

"You know we are. That's a stupid question to ask."

"I can't mate my soul with his," Ariel whispered. "Cora, he cannot know my mind!"

"What is bothering you?" the empress asked softly and when the girl failed to respond, she pressed harder. "Ariel, I think it wise you tell me what is going on in that head of yours. I do not handle stress well these days."

The princess gaped helplessly.

Cora felt her tentacles bristle with annoyance.

"Ariel …" she growled.

"I'd prefer her whole rather than in little pieces, sister."

Ariel whipped around, practically dizzy with gratitude.

Floating casually toward them, the corners of Corin's mouth rose into an amused smirk.

"Calm down, Cora. Hissy fits are for Orion to contend with, not Ariel."

The empress bared her teeth.

Corin scowled.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Realising Cora could very well cause serious, involuntary, damage, Ariel decided she had best leave … as fast as she could.

"I'll go and get some wine," she muttered under her breath, slipping past Corin.

OoO

"Ariel doesn't want to mate her soul with yours," Cora commented, wearily easing her aching body back onto her bed.

Keeping a respectful distance, Corin nodded.

His sister's eyes widened in amazement.

"You know why!" she exclaimed.

He nodded again.

"Before I found Ariel, she was in a dire situation," he explained. "She got away with little aid on my part, but it would be in our best interests to pretend that we do not know anything. Ariel must come to me and tell me what occurred when she is ready."

"But you know what happened to her. Surely if you told her you did she would be-"

"I do not know everything. I cannot assume anything. Ariel must know she can trust me beyond all doubt. It doesn't matter if it takes a million years. Nothing happens until she wishes it to happen."

Cora scowled at him, not pleased whatsoever.

"If you want Ariel to confess her secret freely, why are you mating with her soul? That will give you access to her mind."

"Not necessarily. I have plans that will prevent it, at least for that day. Her mind will be sealed from me during the ceremony."

"What?"

"Noelle will arrange it," Corin told his sister, nonchalant.

Cora was about to reply when the princess entered, her face still weary.

"Is she going to attack me?" she asked warily.

"She's behaving herself," the monarch replied, taking the goblet she offered. "Aren't you, Cora?"

The woman bit her lip, not wanting to retort. She glowered whilst the princess poured the wine, then told her sibling and the girl that she was tired and wanted to be alone.

Ariel, grateful to avoid any of Cora's flashes of intemperate behaviour, smiled in farewell to the empress and left with Corin.

_**The Cecaelian palace, the presence chamber**_

"I am never going to baby-sit your sister again!" Ariel snapped at Corin. "I don't care if she's off her rocker! You can find someone else! Tell Sorja-get anyone but me to do it because I am never, ever tending to her when she is with child again! Am I understood, Corin?"

Corin smirked.

"Scare you a bit, did she?" he asked her.

The royal's brow furrowed.

"You owe me," she replied through clenched teeth. "Forget three weeks, I want to be by your side tomorrow."

"Do you just?"

"You know I do," she replied earnestly, taking her place beside him on the throne.

"That won't be possible," he replied evenly.

Ariel couldn't believe it.

"Corin!" she barked.

"I'm not holding court tomorrow. There's too much at stake with the mer people."

"Riiiigggghhhhht ….." the princess leered, rolling her eyes.

Corin was not to be put off by her sarcasm.

"I need you to travel with me to the mer people palace."

"Is something the matter?" the girl asked, letting him guide her toward the chamber exit. "This sounds more than slightly suspicious."

"We've been invited to attend Nosseen and Emilina's public birth amongst other things."

"A public birth?" the young royal spluttered. "Why?"

"All royals are supposed to have them," Corin replied, none too pleased but more composed then his princess. "The same is expected of us, little queen."

Ariel huffed, quite displeased.

"Well that's a law that should be changed," she grouched, folding her arms across her chest, not caring if she seemed petulant. "What did you mean by amongst other things, Corin?"

Corin pinched his nose.

"A few members from Orca's former colony have been … for want of a better word, acting up and making noises. When I say noises, I mean that they want Nosseen off the throne and are using the advisors to make life hard for the royal family. Archeren is feeling wary, wary enough to make him want to put a guard on Yasna. The brothers have asked us to visit them in order to discuss her security between them and the advisors."

"Her security?" Ariel echoed, quite flummoxed. "Why can't they protect her?"

"She's with child. Archeren has told me he would be less anxious if we lent them guards during her pregnancy."

Pursing her lips, Ariel pondered this carefully.

"She could stay here," she suggested. "I'd rather tend to her then your little sister."

Corin swiped at her playfully.

"We'll see."

"I think it's a very good idea," Ariel continued, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. "I've never seen a mer woman give birth before."

_**The Cecaelian palace, Corin and Ariel's presence chambers**_

Orion bounded into the chamber, flustered and annoyed.

"Cora's stuffed it!" he growled.

"Is this meant to be bad?" Ariel asked, bewildered, grey eyes darting from Corin to the head of their guard.

"She's being irrational," Orion continued, fuming with rage. "She's worried she'll lose the baby so she stuffed it. Now I have to put up with more mood swings, more impulsive sodding eating and having objects thrown at me for Goddess knows how many more months!"

"Easy, Orion," Corin murmured calmly. "Cora needs to be confident, let her have her bout of insanity than you'll have a babe in your arms before you know it."

"Would it help if I stayed with her?" Ariel asked without thinking.

"Can she?" Orion prompted.

Corin snorted.

"Glutton for punishment, aren't you?" he said, affectionately ruffling the girl's hair. "I think you've felt enough of her wrath. You'll just have to sleep elsewhere and read her body language, Orion."

The head of the guard hissed irritably and leapt off the throne he recently occupied, bounding away from the pair.

"I'm going to get Sorja," Orion declared scathingly as he sped off. "I don't care if I have to drag the little shit to her realm by his hair. I need someone who can stop her from throttling me every five minutes!"

"He just called your brother a little shit," Ariel candidly pointed out to the monarch.

Corin shrugged.

"He is."

_**The Cecaelian palace, the palace gateway**_

The following day, Ariel and Corin prepared to depart for Nosseen's palace.

"I've been thinking," she said to Corin as they started off.

"Always dangerous," he replied cheekily.

"Yasna's safety," Ariel continued, opting to ignore his comment. "what if we were to put my idea out to them but we allowed Nosseen to send three witnesses. Three members of their court and us. We all stay with Yasna during the labour, the mer people will see what they have to see hence everyone wins, no one really loses and Archeren knows we will do everything we can to look after her."

The monarch stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I cannot see how that would not work and three members is less intrusive then an entire court. Yasna is fortunate she is not yet a queen. Emilina has to put up with half of the ocean inside her confinement chamber when she gives birth whereas a princess can afford more privacy."

"That law should be banned," Ariel growled scathingly, her long fingers curling backwards into her palm. "It's as ridiculous as the mer people's and humans need for public consummations of marriage!"

Despite much protest, Yasna had been allowed to avoid that particular horror due to the crime previously committed on her person. Alas, Emilina had not been so lucky. The mer queen had been brave, according to Cora who had attended the consummation with Corin, but nevertheless, she had left the bed somewhat bereft of her usual bright gaiety and her mate had shown concern over her welfare ever since.

Wanting to soothe her, Corin gently covered the princesses' white hand with his own.

"Perhaps," he agreed evenly. "but that will not happen anytime soon, little queen. Something's cannot change within a blink of an eye."

Ariel laced her fingers with his own.

"I won't meddle," she promised.

Corin laughed at her.

"You won't have to, Archeren and Nosseen are already doing it."

"Are they winning anyone over?"

"I'm not sure."

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the gardens**_

"So how do you want to go about this?" Circa asked his mate.

The woman smiled thinly.

"We make the mer people's palace hell for the little princess. That task will be quite simple. All we have to do is help our minion on the inside cause enough disarray and then Corin and Ariel will have to bid farewell to any kind of alliance with the mer people because before the month is over, they will be branded as completely untrustworthy."

"How do you know we won't be found out?" Circa asked.

"We won't be, my dear," the empress murmured. "Finding out that we were involved in such an upheaval will be impossible, I assure you."

_**The mer people palace, the presence chamber**_

"I thank you both for coming," Archeren told Corin and Ariel. "Nosseen and Emilina would have loved to have been here to welcome you but poor Queen Emi can't be moved."

"Cora said the same," Corin replied candidly. "And Orion refuses to leave her side. His second in command, Thorin, will be here tomorrow to conduct surveys of your palace and colony."

Archeren nodded.

"Very good. Now, we need to discuss Yasna. I have been allowed ten guards from my brother. I would like to borrow six of yours, Corin."

"We have a better idea," Ariel replied then looked to Corin.

"May I?" she asked.

The Cecaelian nodded.

"By all means," he replied.

"What is this idea?" Archeren asked, looking inquiringly at the pair, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll look after Yasna," Ariel said flatly. "We'll even hold the public birth for you."

"Our realms are more than considerably hard to penetrate, Archeren," Corin added quickly. "and you know we will protect any of our friends with our lives."

"Give the responsibility of looking after your mate to me, Archeren. "She is one of my greatest friends," Ariel whispered earnestly then paused, looking at Corin briefly before returning her attention back to the prince. "And I owe her for all the invaluable counsel she has given me

Archeren sat back against his throne. He looked from Ariel to Corin several times then nodded slowly.

"I do agree … I will put your idea to my brother and our advisors when we gather here this evening. Although … I must warn you both that our advisors may question why you are only willing to house our princess and not our queen as well?"

"It's a question of numbers. We cannot supply protection for your people, your queen and princess and our people at the same time," Corin stated calmly. "My sister is greatly with child, we are concerned that the rebels from Orca's colony will attack her. Orion has taken leave of his duties to look after the empress and without him at the helm, we are not as strong a force as we should be. We'd prefer not to over stretch the guard."

"So you are spread thin?" Archeren asked.

"We are spread thin," Ariel replied, echoing his words. "I will personally stay with Yasna at all times. She will be my sole responsibility. I swear she will want for nothing. And when the time arrives, we ask that no more than three members of your court arrive to witness the birth."

Archeren nodded.

"That is fair. I'm all for that." He turned to Corin, amused and pleased at the same time. "You've chosen a strong girl for a princess, I'm impressed."

_**Ariel's chambers**_

The negotiations had ended for the evening. For the sake of propriety and to prove her ascension, Ariel had attended the first day of talks … and she was bloody well exhausted.

Ten of the old mer king's, in addition, ten of Orca's former advisors, had been opposing them ever since the discussions had started.

Why they so against their aid, she did not know.

Ariel had debated this issue in her mind and had come up with nothing that could be construed as a satisfactory conclusion.

Not wanting to give a voice to her doubts lest she did something to jeopardise the relationship her people had with the mer people, the princess had chosen to keep her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself.

Communicating her reservations to Corin had been impossible anyway, everyone had wanted to speak with him … or hurl abuse at him.

'_At least Thorin will be here soon,' _she thought.

The next day had been the same, only this time the advisors were getting personal.

They demanded to know why Sorja was not present. To them it was illogical for the young emperor not to be there since the palace and the colony were so close to his own realm.

Nosseen, being clever enough to see what his people were trying to do, informed them with the patience of a practiced parent that since Corin was the ruler of all Cecaelian's it was only fitting he and his princess represent the Cecaelian people in this matter.

Peeved that the mer king had countered their attack with something so reasonable, the advisors asked for a respite.

OoO

A week later, Ariel retired to her appointed chambers exhausted beyond measure.

They had been victorious. Just as she hoped they would be.

However, the argument to make Yasna's birth as stress free as possible had been a great strain on them all.

Disapproval was almost crystal clear on the advisors faces when Nosseen agreed to let her and Corin keep Yasna within their realm, and when they made it quite plain that they would prefer only witnesses attend the birth, the disapproval nearly became an outright protest.

Knowing he needed to keep the mer people appeased, Nosseen asked Corin to allow ten witnesses.

The Cecaelian monarch had unwillingly conceded to the mer king's wishes but insisted that the advisors leave the mother alone till the birth in order for her to prepare for the birth with as little fuss as possible.

That request had ruffled quite a few feathers, but the advisors reluctantly agreed, stating that they had had enough of arguing.

Before succumbing to slumber, the Cecaelia drained a goblet of cold sea nectar and lay down on her clam bed, staring at the chamber ceiling.

'_These mer people are curious creatures indeed,'_ she thought wearily.

_**The mer people palace gardens**_

Whilst out gathering herbs for a tonic for Yasna, Ariel pondered the situation carefully.

Something was not right at all.

The court advisors were up to something sinister, she would bet her rank on it.

Why were they being so stubborn? It was not as if they were spiriting Yasna away. They had nothing to lose …

"There you are."

Ariel whipped around, dropping the herbs in the process.

Corin's rosy mouth curved into an amused smirk.

"Spooked," he remarked, eyes dancing.

"Yes," Ariel agreed, picking up the herbs. "And concerned."

"I'm flattered, little queen."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. I am talking about Yasna and Emilina, Not you," she told him tartly. "Why are the advisors so determined for us not to help them?"

"Rumour has it that Orca has been giving his advisors instructions from his cell, but there isn't any ample proof."

"Orca is still alive?" Ariel said, quite astounded by this.

Corin nodded.

"Archeren and Nosseen decided it would be a better punishment. Death would have been too good for him."

"And Yasna … How does she feel about this?"

"She and her family welcomed the idea with open arms," Corin replied evenly. "But now I believe his end is soon upon us. If the tyrant is to die, it could mean his people end up revolting against us all."

"Are you telling me we could be seeing another war?" the girl asked, hoping his answer would be no.

Corin shook his head.

"I can't be certain, but we have to be prepared to offer these people whatever support they need."

"Then tell me what to do and I will do it," Ariel replied, wits nicely gathered.

The monarch paused. When he did speak, his voice was a whisper.

"The talks will be over soon. The queen is due to give birth any day now. As soon as we are able to leave, I want you by Yasna's side at all times. Right now there are few here I feel I can trust. You are one of the few."

_**Ariel's chambers**_

"Princess! Princess!"

Groaning, Ariel sat up and woozily turned to face the servant girl who looked after her chambers.

"Yes Aiofe?" she asked, heaving her heavy body upwards until she was sitting on the bed.

"Beggin yer pardon, princess," the plum tailed waif of a girl panted. "But er majesty be avin er pains now."

"I cannot stray from here, Aiofe, but thank you for telling me. Has Nosseen been told?"

The girl bobbed her blonde head fervently.

"Yes milady. He's with your king an his highness in the presence chamber."

"Good. Now go and fetch me a tonic and some food. If I'm correct, mer people labours are long. I'll need to keep Yasna calm and quiet."

The waif nodded again.

"Princess."

And with that, she dashed away.

Groaning wearily, Ariel heaved herself off the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

_**Yasna's confinement chambers**_

"You're back," the young mer woman said, leaning against her mountain of pillows. "What's going on?"

"Your sister in law's giving birth," Ariel replied. "where is your midwife?"

"Damn the midwife. I need to go and help Emi," Yasna muttered and began to push the bedclothes off.

Ariel held the royal down with ease.

"You are not going anywhere," she told her friend. "I'm not taking any chances, Yasna."

OoO

A long thin cry pierced the silence.

"What was that?" Yasna whispered uneasily.

"Your sister in law, me thinks," Ariel replied sagely then handed the mer princess a goblet. "Drink this."

The older of the princesses took the goblet and sniffed at it.

"It's not what you think," Ariel told her. "I know how much you want to be awake."

Yasna smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Ariel," she murmured.

_**Queen Emilina's confinement chambers**_

Flinging her head hard against the soft pillow, The woman screamed again, arching of the bed, covered in sweat.

"Can you see a head?" Archeren barked at the midwife.

"No head!" the middle-aged mer woman barked back. "Tis too early for it to come out."

"But she's in agony!" Nosseen cried.

"We must let nature take its course, Sire!"

OoO

The labour, curiously enough, stopped after five hours.

Noting their anxiety for the female monarch, the midwife assured them all that this was natural and asked that the queen receive some gentle exercise before returning to her bed.

Whilst this was happening, Corin and Orion's appointed second in command, Thorin, decided to check on Ariel and her charge.

Thorin, the Cecaelian guardian, was considered oddly short for a Cecaelia male. Males of their species often ranged from six feet to eight where as the females ranged from four feet to six. Why he was so short had never been explained, however the Cecaelian delighted in this rather than complained, stating quite proudly that enemies would be in for quite the surprise when going against once such as he.

The Cecaelian also, contradictory to most of the males of their kind, had a long beard that was kept contained within a simple, neat, plait, trailing down from chin to his rock hard abdomen.

All in all, the guardian was a wild little creature, but Orion trusted him with his life, therefore, what was good enough for Orion was good enough for Corin and the rest of his family.

"I don't like this," the dark brown haired guardian growled to Corin as they sailed to their destination. "The bastards are up to something."

"Agreed, but what is it?" Corin replied, eyes darting here and there as they swept along the floor. "Ariel said Yasna is fine. The queen is fine. Why are Nosseen and Archeren so concerned?"

_**Yasna's confinement chambers**_

After Corin and Thorin had left them, Ariel sat by Yasna's tail, restlessly turning the small ring on her little finger in slow circles, her lips pursed in concentration.

"Ariel can you hear that?"

The girl raised her head, listening.

"I don't hear anything, Yasna," she replied after a moment.

The eldest of the princesses lay back against her mountain of pillows, a hand on her stomach.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I'm just over tired."

"Do you want anything?"

Yasna smiled wanly.

"Talk to me," she whispered, patting the side of her bed. "We don't get to talk enough these days, Ariel."

Smiling warmly, the girl obliged her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, lying on her back.

"How do Cecaelian people read minds?"

"It depends."

"It depends? On what?"

Ariel shrugged.

"Whether you want someone to know your thoughts or not. Corin can only read my mind if my guard is down or if I need him to."

"Is your mind always sealed shut to him, Ariel?" Yasna asked curiously.

The beautiful girl's lips formed a frown.

"Sometimes," she replied, a little coldly. "I like to have my secrets, Yasna."

Before the mer princess could coax her friend into a further definition into what she meant, she heard the queerest noise.

"Ariel!" she gasped.

"No, I heard it too," the Cecaelia replied, sitting up. "Isn't that a prayer to Poseidon?"

Not wanting to make a mountain out of nothing, Yasna listened carefully.

Then she became pale with dread.

"That's not a prayer," she whispered fretfully. "That's a curse."

OoO

Barely two days later, the mer queen was dead.

After delivering a healthy male infant, the poor thing succumbed to death due to an unforeseen fungal infection that had developed inside her vagina, slowly weakening her heart.

That had been the midwives' deduction; however, Thorin and Corin had different ideas for they, as well as Yasna and Ariel, had heard the odd noises and wondered what had been going on.

Yasna had been greatly concerned for their ruler and her nephew, wanting to offer her support; it had taken several visits from Archeren and a good effort from Ariel to keep her from leaving the chamber and thus endangering herself and her unborn babe.

"We have everything under control," Ariel told the woman, easing her back into her clam bed. "You need to be realistic, Yasna. Flying around the place will not benefit you or your child."

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Arie-"

"Yasna, do you trust me?"

The woman groaned, slumping against the sponge.

"Yes," she drawled, wiping her hair out of her eyes. "I do."

"Then you know I will do everything I can to relay all that is being said about the queen back to you. You also know that Nosseen is receiving the best possible counsel. There is nothing to fear."

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, Kunama and Circa's bed chambers**_

"One would almost think we're in league with the aggressor considering what we've been up to," Circa remarked, stroking his mate's gleaming back.

"Indeed," Kunama replied.

"Was it wise to kill the queen off, Kunama?" the emperor asked. "She had promise."

"Emilina was about to betray us, Circa. She could have destroyed everything. Her change of heart was her undoing. She has forgotten that it was her sworn duty to put her poor unfortunate uncle, Orca, onto the throne Nosseen's derriere occupies. Such a silly thing to do … But now we have a new asset. Her son will come to trust our race. We will get him to value our counsel when he is old enough."

She paused.

"Now, our fun is fast coming to a conclusion."

Circa arched an eyebrow.

"So soon?"

Kunama smiled silkily.

"Linger too long and one becomes clumsy. There is no room for clumsiness, therefore Yasna's little chambermaid must die. The stupid little fool allowed the curse to be heard."

"And Orca's other advisors?"

"They are of little consequence. They do not know of our involvement. We do not need to have their blood on our hands."

Circa lazily wrapped himself around her, pulling the woman beneath him.

"I love it when you're devious," he purred.

Kunama chuckled darkly.

"If we're lucky, Ariel will come begging for us to take her back."

"If not?"

"Then she and Corin will be destroyed mentally from all the madness we are going to create. Tell me. Would you really want a mad king and queen? Not even Corin's precious family will be able to stop them fall! Then … my dearest love. We will ascend to our rightful place whilst the rest of them, apart from little Ariel, are thrown to the wolves."

Cupping his face in her hands, Kunama kissed him deeply.

Pulling away, she licked her lips.

"And if Ariel does go mad … we'll keep her as a pet."

Circa reached for a breast, massaging it gently.

"Would you like to see my plans for her future?" he asked softly.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Hehehe! Decided to leave it on a cliff hanger! Don't pout! Cliffies are fun!

Am somewhat happier with this chapter then I had been with the previous one. The grammar, I think, has improved.

Ariel and Corin are together at last! Yay! Will Ariel tell Corin about Circa and Kunama raping her? Will he tell her that he already knows? What kind of princess will Ariel make?

In the next chapter we will see love scenes, births and mayhap some approaching Kismet.

Sorja appears to be a bit of a bastard in this chapter, a little weak. I wanted him to be almost right for Ariel. I wanted him to be a genuine close second.

He did love Ariel deeply, but his love for her had to end otherwise it would have destroyed him, and I liked Sorja way too much to destroy, he is sooo cute.

Eventually he is going to be able to come to grips with what has happened and become the brotherly character we see in "She dreams"

I am not fond of the rape scene in this chapter, it's not about the fact it wasn't all that graphic, I was fine with that, I honestly do not care for graphic rape scenes. However, this particular scene feels so rushed no matter how much I attempt to re-write it. I guess it's due to the fact that I strongly dislike rape scenes. I understand that they are a big thing amongst the Ursula and Ariel shippers, but I personally would not wish that on anyone and cannot fathom why a writer would want Ariel to enjoy being raped by Ursula.

Why doesn't Corin simply have Kunama and Circa destroyed?

Simple.

He knows Ariel would never respect or trust him again if he did order their deaths. Corin would never willingly hurt Ariel, he loves her and he understands that she needs to learn to let go of the emperor and empress on her own. He can't do it for her.

From experience, I know what unhealthy friendships can do to you. I have had three friendships, one of them was with my ex, the rest was with high school friends another was with older women whom I thought were interesting and funny, they turned out to be quite selfish, needy and fanatical.

These friendships were controlling and miserable. But, they were hard to tear one's self away from as well. Eventually I did get away from those people, I'm with friends who respect me, who value me for me, and it's great to be with people who have healthy, kind, minds.

The Hydra battle between Corin and Sorja was not included. This was mainly due to the fact that I'd love the readers to imagine the battle and perhaps describe it to me in their review, yes I actually would not mind you, dear reader, commenting because I am asking you to use your imaginations rather than comment on the story, I really love it when people describe things to me, also because I could not, for the life of me, think of a decent storyline. Twas lazy, I know, but I think I'll try to add it in should I feel the urge to re-write the fic.

So, please help me, unless you think the battle inclusion is superfluous.

The **"Big"** thing about this chapter, this story, is that it is all about people who are controlling, how bloody hard it is to pull away from them. It will take a good, long while for Ariel to come to grips with what Kunama and Circa did to her. She will not be in a hurry to talk to anyone about this.

The "Gaggle" of pathetic teenagers was a bit of a late addition to the story. Whilst growing up and in my early thirties, I have sometimes found that some of the teenage girls I have come across can be utter horrors, too bitchy, slutty and stupid.

I wanted to write about the girls who weren't teacher's pets, yes, I was one, who were shallow and whiny and couldn't speak for toffee, hahaha!

_**Deleted scene-Circa and Kunama's realm, the presence chambers**_

"So you would rather brood over your loss then help her celebrate her gain?"

Kunama, caught off guard, whirled around and glared at Corin.

"We were not expecting visitors," Circa growled.

"I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

Kunama rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," she sneered sarcastically. "Tell me, Corin. When is the wedding?"

Corin gave a hearty laugh.

"Your just gagging to know, aren't you, empress?"

"Well she did admit her love for you before you took her from us," Circa remarked wryly. "We suspected that display you held to be her wedding."

"I will not force Ariel into anything she does not want," Corin said coldly. "I am not like you."

Circa froze, Kunama blushed.

"There … there seems to be some misunderstanding, Co-Corin," Circa stammered, suddenly very uneasy. "Ariel was all for it."

"Since when does no to ravishment mean yes?" Corin demanded angrily. "Ariel has told you both time and time again what she wanted. You've destroyed her trust in you both!"

"And what are you doing with her trust in you?" Kunama asked coolly, her coils rippling. "Ariel made it quite clear she would not speak against us."

"Ariel did not betray you, when her soul called to mine I saw fragments of her ordeal. She believes I saw nothing."

"You're …. Soul mates," the blonde woman whispered. "I had no idea …"

"Vorlorna created Ariel for me on the condition I guide our people whilst we dwell in this ocean," Corin answered giving the shocked pair a very baleful look. "She was never meant to be Sorja's empress and she was never meant to be yours."

Kunama felt sick. Circa felt confused and dreadfully embarrassed.

"Ariel will not see you punished for your crime against her, but I will have satisfaction. You will no longer keep a concubine or an advisor, nor will you reserve the right to holding any official celebration here unless it is for a citizen of your own realm, is this in any way unclear?"

The Cecaelian's bowed their heads.

"It is not," they answered submissively.

"Consider yourselves punished, believe me, it would have been more severe, but anything greater than this will have to wait till Ariel deems it necessary."

"How will the princess feel about you acting on her behalf behind her back?" Kunama dared to ask, face full of frosty lividness.

"How would you feel if you were to be served the full sentence?" Corin demanded angrily. "Stripped of your titles, your powers? Had you penetrated her you would have been executed! Trust me. You should not say a thing to Ariel!"

And with that, he left.

_**Authors note about the deleted scene**_

This scene was too good to delete, so I decided to put it here.

Originally, the scene was used to show the reader that Corin would submit to acting behind ones back in order to protect them. I was worried this would make Corin somewhat akin to a villain rather than a caring, interesting hero, so I opted not to use it.

If Ariel were to find out about this, she would never forgive him and it would also get rid of Kunama and Circa far too soon. They have a huge role to play in the chapter and last two stories to come.

So, out went the scene. I'd very much like to read your thoughts about it.

_**Review replies**_

No name 12/29/12 . chapter 1

I know you told no one to review but I just thought I should say that this is the best story I have ever read and I have read you other stories but the plot at this point is kinda confusing me could you clear up a few things thanks:). -no name

**Hey No name,**

**I would be most appreciative if you could please email me with your questions about the plot as, I am so sorry, I was rather unclear as to what you wanted to know about the plot and I could not reply to your review to ask you to be more direct. **

**My email address is on my fan fiction Dot Net Profile. I do not update very often as these chapters take time and a lot of effort, so please, please, please, do be a dear email or pm me with any questions you may have.**

Numbervania 2/25/13 . chapter 1

Er, wasn't there a Chapter 2 posted? At any rate, I love your take on the Ariel cecaelian kingdoms, please continue posting whenever you're able.

**Hey Numbervania,**

**I am dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience, I took part 2 down due to the fact that it was not up to my standards, that was due to real life and other things. **

**This chapter is longer and less rushed. **

**I am glad you liked my ideas, thanks so much for reading!**

Lilybug134 12/14/12 . chapter 1

Oooohhh my goodness, where do I start?

Well, let's start with the fact that this chapter is DEDICATED to me! I mean, hello, can I say thank you enough? No, probably not. I sat down to read this, all curled up and warm and cozy, and the next thing I know I can't see a darn thing because my vision is clouded with tears. Yeah. And no, you aren't getting rid of me anytime soon! I don't care if you BAN me from reviewing a story - I still will.

**Hehehe! I actually don't mind, you are so polite and sweet. You ask questions and inspire me and you are always fair when you give criticism, review all you want.**

**PS, can I have some of your cold weather?-hang on, it's Autumn now!**

So after I recover from my complete spaz fangirl crying moment, I continued on to the actualy story like a normal person would.

**Riiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhht, you are too funny!**

I can't say anything bad about this story because everytime it pops into my head I just smile because that's how much I love it. I was literally sitting in math today thinking, "I am SO going to read She Dreams for the one-hundreth time before I go to sleep tonight." And I am!

**Tip, don't read it too much otherwise you'll stop enjoying it. But I'm glad it distracted you from your Maths class, I loathed Maths!**

I would comment on your grammar, but you live halfway across the world from me! Obviously, our grammar is a little different. I don't care! I'm just glad that we both speak English, otherwise...I don't want to think about it.

**Hey, tis cool. I think I am still learning about grammar, no one is perfect, but I do think the grammar has somewhat improved somewhat, apologies if it still bamboozles you though.**

This is finally the chapter that I've been waiting for - the chapter where Ariel actually realizes that she loves Corin! That was one of my favorite chapters in She Dreams, when Ariel realizes that she's actually in love with Corin and actually lets him in. The way you stretched that out over many chapters absolutely killed me, but I still loved it.

**It was nice to get it out. There are still more nice and scrummy Corin and Ariel moments to come. Something hot too. But for the first bit it will be Corin encouraging Ariel to love herself and make the right choices for herself. If he mates with her too soon, it will be bad for both of them, Ariel needs to decide if she wants him for forever or just as a close friend. Twilighty, I know, but a soul mate does not have to be a lover. It can be a really good friend. In this case, as we already know, Corin is Ariel's lover and soul mate, but because Ariel does not really know how to be happy and feel secure, thanks to Circa and Kunama, he has to be patient and …. Pamper her, show her how to be with him without thinking she has to offer him sex all the time. She's been groomed to do that, he's cleaning up the mess.**

**Stretching it out is good, a good story is always stretched out because if it isn't there is no development and it will feel rushed.**

**Now all you need is a shag scene, hehehe!**

Like I said, this chapter is perfect in my eyes. It's funny because it's almost bittersweet when you put up a new chapter.

**Oh my! I actually feel the same way!**

It's nice, obviously, because I get to read another chapter (or story, for this matter) that is about 10,000 words; who wouldn't love that? But I also don't like it when you post new chapters because that means that I have to wait another who knows how long for another chapter, lol.

**Awwwwwwww! Happy now?**

Speaking of waiting, you're killing me, Leah! You're making me wait until 2014 for the official sequel to She Dreams? You just love torturing me, don't you?

**You think I'm torturing you now? Wait till I have to write the sequel to this one, "Rise" That one will kill us both. I usually love sad, morbid stories, but I am dreading writing that one. **

**I'm going to be taking more classes this year, so yep, 2014 or 2015 will be the year of the official sequel. **

Oh, you know I'm kidding! At least I get to have something to look forward to!

**Hug, thank you for making me feel special, darls!**

Well, since this "review" is long enough for multiple people, I'm going to end it here. My final thought is that I absolutely love this chapter, espically in the way it forwards the emotions of Ariel and Corin. As if you didn't already know, I can't wait for the next chapter!

**Here it is, cannot wait to hear your thoughts!**

xoxo

Lily

P.S. It may be a small kayak, but I think that Ariel and Corin are still able to be called a ship. Now I just have to decide if I want to call it Arin or Coriel, lol. And I may be the only one on this ship, but that's okay! I love it all the same :)

**Can I jump on board with you? I love Coriel! It should be a ship! Or a cute little tug boat! Canon be damned! We can be the Coriel's! The Coriel fan club!**

**Speaking of Corin, I have a picture of Richard Armitage on my Facebook cover that looks almost exactly like Corin, except he has shorter hair. He's sitting on a chair, it reminds me of a throne **

**Thanks again for having faith in this story and patience, Lily XXX OOO, Leah**


	3. Part 3

_**Never let me go, part three**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

This chapter is shorter then I planned, sorry Coriel's.

I am going through a particularly painful and hard time and have not really felt like writing about these two. Again, sorry Coriel's, but I think you will appreciate that there are some things have to take priority over fictional stories.

Anyway, here is a bit of news. It's good news!

I have had a storm of ideas that will make this story longer than three chappies! We're looking at six maximum. This does mean that it will be a while before we can see the official sequel for "She dreams" but I think readers will enjoy the upcoming chapters, no, sorry, that was a bit stuck up of me, I meant, I hope readers enjoy the following three chapters, my apologies.

So.

Corin and Ariel must work with the mer people to find out who murdered their queen and … Will Ariel ever open up about Circa and Kunama raping her? What do Kunama and Circa have in mind when it comes to tormenting Ariel and Corin?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Rated M for sexual content, there are two relatively strong sex scenes in here, I tried to make it as M rated as possible, they do get a bit explicit, but not so much it goes into R rated territory. I'd love to make this R rated but the site would have my hide and I like my skin where it is.

Also, please expect a lot of angst.

Written in Australian and British English.

Dedicated to the late Pete the wonder dog and the living Molly the psychotic Maltese Terrier cross and to Nim the pink cat.

All flames and Mary Sue, Gary Stue grumbles will be given the finger then told to bugger off. Trust me, I will find a way to make possible grumbler see me give them the finger.

Seriously, you do not want to annoy me today, be afraid, be very afraid! I recently growled at a Telstra girl for calling during a dinner with friends … so be afraid!

Ok. Rant over. Nope, not off my rocker, just royally pissed off, this is due multiple shitty days.

Contains references to "North and South" by Elizabeth Gaskell, "Between The Sheets" and "The Vicar of Dibley" try and tell me if you've spotted the references Go on, dare ya!

Word amount. Please, people. You should know by now … Lots and lots!

Now.

On with the ditty!

_**The mer people palace, the presence chambers**_

"Archeren!"

Weary, the tall mer man turned to face Corin and Thorin.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Now isn't the time," Corin said quickly. "But we need to know if anyone left the chamber during the birth, anyone apart from us?"

"Why?"

"Emilina was too healthy to die in child birth."

Archeren shook his head.

"There are complications all the time-"

"You know that this is odd!" Thorin growled, angrily jabbing a finger at the mer man's chest, green eyes darkening. "Emilina shouldn't have died when she did! She was fine when we left the chambers. Even her mid wife confirmed that she was in near perfect condition considering the labour."

"Please," Corin murmured, intercepting before things could get out of hand. "Something untoward happened to your brother's mate. We only want to help, not hinder. We will take our leave of you today and Yasna can come with us. She will be well protected within my walls, I promise you."

Archeren sighed, raking a hand through his light brown hair.

"If that's what you think is best then that's what you should do, but Corin … I cannot believe for a moment that anyone would want to curse Emilina. She wouldn't hurt a fly and she was hardly interested in politics. She was spirited but not … She was brought to be seen, not heard."

"I hope I am wrong as well, my friend," Corin replied, understanding what the prince was trying to say. "but we cannot deny what we heard. And your princess, she heard it too and she translated it for Ariel."

Archeren nodded.

"Your point is unquestionable. I will hold an investigation." He paused than spoke again. "Stay with us till the month is over, please. As our guests, this is not a command. afterwards, if it is not an imposition, take my mate and her family with you. I think it would give Yasna some peace of mind, especially if her siblings are nearby."

"Of course," Corin replied, clapping the acting king on the back. "I will go and notify Ariel now."

The mer man nodded grimly and moved to sit down on his brother's throne.

"Nosseen is drunk on grief. He does show love towards my nephew, but I think it will be a long time before he will be our king again."

"Don't let that burden you," Corin said. "One day Nosseen will have to make a choice. Join Emilina in your Gods haven, or resume his place on the throne. You cannot let that hamper you, you must focus on leading your people or your kingdom will fall."

"Yes," the prince agreed tiredly. "I know."

Nodding to the troubled royal, Corin motioned for Thorin to follow him.

"Stay with Archeren," the Cecaelian monarch muttered tightly under his breath. "Hover in the background, but do not let him out of your sight for one moment."

Thorin was surprised.

"What, do you think someone's going to leap out of nowhere and attack him?" he asked incredulously.

Corin pinched his nose.

"We can't assume anything!" he growled. "The only thing we do know is that their queen died under less than usual circumstances. I'd bet whatever you like Orca and his advisors were behind it."

"How do we prove it?"

The Cecaelian ruler licked his lips.

"We need to smell a corpse."

_**Yasna's confinement chambers**_

"How are we all?" Corin asked, gliding into the chamber.

"She's about ready to combust," Ariel replied, her eyes then flickered anxiously around the chamber.

Corin frowned.

"Is that so?" he murmured.

Ariel nodded slightly.

The Cecaelian ruler licked his lips.

"Where is she now?"

Ariel shrugged.

"We don't know. I haven't been in a position to keep an eye on her. No one else has seen her since the queen died and I can only tell you what I happened to hear."

Corin nodded.

"Plans have been changed; you will not be leaving today. Archeren has asked us to remain here. When you are able to leave, you will be taking Yasna's family with you."

Ariel nodded.

"Alright."

"Do not leave their side for anyone or anything. When you arrive at the palace I want guards with all of you at all times."

"You will not be returning with me?" the princess asked, frowning.

"No, I will remain here and try to help them with the search. Whilst we're apart, I need you to act as monarch in my stead."

The girl stared at him wide-eyed.

"Cor-Corin … I-I cannot rule all by myself!" she gasped. "I'm not ready!"

Corin took hold of her arms, squeezing them reassuringly.

"My sister and Orion will be there to aid you and Yasna is a smart woman. She may not be of our species, but she can tell when one is playing another for a fool."

"I will need their guidance," Ariel agreed ruefully. "Since Sorja will not be in a mood to offer me anything at all."

Realising what she had said, the girl blushed and dropped her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It was selfish of me to say that."

Corin squeezed her arms again.

The sharp agony of her loss was far from becoming dull. Despite the mer people being their first priority, he did wish to ease her suffering, he wanted to be the bandage for her soul's wound, to take her away from the heartache and bring her to a place where she could be his and his alone to love and worship.

"When this is over, we will have a week to ourselves on the surface, little queen. I promise."

The princess smiled faintly.

"I like the sound of that," she replied softly.

He slipped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

The girl sighed, happy to press her small body against his.

He kissed her hair.

"Just a little longer."

Ariel nuzzled his chest with her nose.

"I believe you," she replied.

"Corin, stealing my minder, are you?"

Smiling, Corin shifted his head till he was facing the approaching princess.

"Not at all," he replied, continuing to hold Ariel. "How are you feeling, Yasna?"

The radiant mother to be smiled, lovingly patting her swollen lower half.

"Well enough, considering the circumstances we have been put in. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"You and Ariel were going to be leaving for my palace within the hour," Corin replied. "But things have changed. Archeren's decided to issue an investigation in to the mer queen's death before a funeral can take place."

Yasna's eyes brightened.

"Good. I'm pleased," she said, nodding her approval, "Something horrible happened to Emilina. We need to know what and why. It's the only way Nosseen can recover. And dear little Siadan will need to know the truth about his mother's death when he is old enough. We can't afford anymore secrets."

'_Wise words,'_ Ariel thought. _'She'll make an excellent queen given the chance,'_

"I will, of course, help you in any way I can, Corin," the pregnant princess continued. "It is the least I can do after all the kindness and loyalty you have shown to our people."

"We're extremely fond of you, Yasna," Ariel replied, moving till she was floating beside Corin. "We would never willingly allow a genuine friend to fall into harm's way."

The young mer woman blushed prettily.

"Corin," she said, the colour still high on her cheeks. "Ariel and I have not seen you for such a long time. Would you dine with us? I don't think Archeren would mind if you were absent for a few hours."

The princess then winked cheekily at her friend and protector.

"And a certain princess has been pining …"

Ariel glared at her.

"I'm sure Thorin can handle your mate for an hour or so," Corin replied, eyes meeting Ariel's.

OoO

They did not discuss gay, trivial matters whilst they dined. Instead, Corin was all business the moment he had sat down on the rock offered to him.

"There is a question I would like to ask you," he said to Yasna, picking up a boiled seaweed ball.

"Of course," the mer woman replied. "What is it?"

"The prayer. How did you know it was a curse?"

Yasna shrugged nonchalantly.

"The wording. No one asks Poseidon to strike down one of his own children in a prayer. They switched the words from protect to destroy."

Ariel picked up a goblet of spiced nectar, sipping from it.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Corin asked.

Yasna pondered carefully then shook her head.

"Nothing."

He nodded.

"You and Ariel were not the only ones who heard the chanting. Thorin and I heard it as well. The question here is why? Why us?"

"Why we heard it, I cannot fathom," Yasna replied with a shake of her head. "Perhaps that was a mistake on their part?"

"Has Orca said anything?" Ariel asked, frowning.

"They've been holding him in their torture chambers ever since Emilina died," Corin replied sagely. "But no one is getting anything out of him, only gibberish. Archeren is thinking of a public execution. Threatening Orca with that, he believes may cause a favourable reaction."

"Then he should go for it," Ariel replied unhesitatingly. "That man is a tyrannical mistake. There are many in this ocean who would feel better without him in the land of the living."

"There are other routes we can take," Corin replied, giving Ariel a disapproving look. "Execution is not always the answer."

The Cecaelian princess scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Yasna admitted sadly. "Orca, executed or no, will use the publicity he'll undoubtedly receive as a way to inspire sympathy, perhaps even a revolt."

"So what can we do?" Ariel demanded, unfolding her arms and leaning backwards. "If Orca feels too disinclined to speak?"

"What about witch craft?" Yasna asked, plopping some kelp into her mouth. "Your witches are revered, Corin. Surely they can give you the results you need?"

_**Somewhere …**_

"Aiofe," Kunama greeted, her tone cool, but pleasant. "You made it."

"Twas hard to get away," the waif panted. "And such a long way to swim …."

"Nevertheless, you are amongst friends now. We are here to help you."

"Yes, you promised to help me disappear as a rich human girl … You never fully explained what you and the emperor hope to accomplish," Aiofe said cautiously. "I'd like to know."

"If I did divulge our plans, my love, I would have to kill you."

The blond girl's eyes widened in horror.

Kunama rolled her eyes, laughing melodiously.

"Darling, you are not going to die!" she cried. "Oh no, no, no! I was merely toying with you! Why, we have every intention of rewarding and protecting you. That little slip with Corin and the others hearing your curse is forgiven and forgotten as far as I'm concerned. We all make mistakes …"

Smiling coquettishly at the mermaid, the Cecaelia casually draped an arm around her and began to glide along a rocky path.

"Now, what we want is … chaos. See, the princess Ariel was our concubine and consort long before she became Corin's bedfellow, now she is a selfish, irresponsible little lut who must not be allowed to become a queen. We want things to become as hard as possible for Ariel so she realises where her loyalties truly lie."

"All this over one girl?" Aiofe asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"And a kingdom."

"What?"

"We're making this move to drive these two out of control," Kunama explained, tenderly stroking Aiofe's hair. "Once they are out … we come in."

Aiofe shivered and gulped involuntarily.

A lithe black and yellow tentacle rose, slithering over Aiofe's chest, lazily fondling a sea shell clad breast before coiling around her swan like neck.

Frightened, the mermaid reached up, trying to push it away.

"Don't," she protested in a small voice.

The empress simpered.

"Oh my dear girl … I told you a falsehood … It seems you do have to die after all. Loose ends, you see."

And without so much a blink, the Cecaelia broke the mermaid's neck with her tentacle.

'_Such a pity,'_ Kunama thought, watching the lifeless body slip silently to the sea floor. _'Twas a pretty little thing,'_

There was a deep growl.

"She's all yours," she muttered to a shadowy corner. "You know how much you can have."

Kunama sighed and darted off, not wanting to watch the pair of great white sharks devour the corpse of Yasna's unlucky servant.

_**The queen's confinement chamber**_

"Recognise anything?" Thorin asked Corin as he lifted the corpses arm, sniffing at the armpit.

"Definitely mer people. A woman I think."

"Her midwife?"

"Possibly."

"What else?"

"I think it wise to say that there is a fungal infection, it's in her blood. Her scent."

Thorin was not pleased.

"That's hardly enough!" he barked. "It's already been established that she had a fungal infection. We need to find Yasna's servant girl!"

"Be patient," Corin replied, refusing to be ruffled by this. "You'll add more grey to your hair."

Thorin snorted.

"Naff off," he growled.

"Corin!"

The Cecaelian's turned to face the speaker.

"Archeren," the monarch said, moving away from the body. "News?"

"We've found Aiofe."

"Excellent," Thorin exclaimed, cracking his knuckles. "Where is she?"

Archeren's face became dismal.

"Something got to her," he muttered. "All the guard managed to find was part of her head."

"Goddess," Corin whispered.

"This leaves us with nothing!" Thorin barked thunderously. "Our witch found nothing to suggest Orca had an involvement. We're back to where we fucking started!"

Angrily, the Cecaelian pounded his fist into a pillar.

Archeren scowled at the guardian then turned to Corin.

"I know I said that I wanted Yasna to remain here for longer," he said wearily. "But current circumstances have changed that." The mer man swallowed densely. "I am begging you to get them out of here sooner rather than later."

"We will do everything in our power to protect her, my friend," the Cecaelian replied immediately. "I'll send word to Ariel. They'll leave as soon as they are able."

"Tell her to make sure no one see's them," Archeren added tersely. "We don't know who could be watching."

_**The mer people's palace gardens**_

"So Archeren is moving his mate," Norac, eldest brother to Orca, head court advisor remarked wryly.

"He told us he had no plans to move her till much later," a fellow advisor added, scowling deeply.

"Archeren is lying, that makes him even harder to control," Norac decided coolly. "We must find a way to get the Cecaelian bastards out of there; they're fast becoming worse than a bad influence."

"We're all in a rut. Especially now that Aiofe's dead," another mer man added grimly. "Whatever happened to that girl …?"

"Aye," another agreed. "Gossips say sharks partially devoured her corpse, leaving a bit of her face behind, but I'm not sure … She was the one who got us the spell to kill the queen. Would have been nice for her to have stayed alive a bit longer, selfish little bitch."

"We'll ponder on that matter later," Norac growled, tail swishing to and fro. "Right now, we need to deal with the Cecaelians once and for all, preferably quickly. If they and the brothers find out that we're plotting an insurgency we all stand to lose a great deal more than our power."

"But how do we get rid of them? They're already wary of us. We cannot attack them within their walls. Their sodding palace is nigh impenetrable!"

"We do all the damage here," Norac answered, stroking his greying, cropped beard. "We need to kill Nosseen and make it look like Corin and his mob did it. We than make a papyrus that consists of Archeren swearing an alliance with the Cecaelian people. He will state that he wishes to align himself with their Goddess, Vorlorna, that he pledges his queen and king to her as a sacrifice."

The other advisors stroked their chins, pondering carefully.

"There will be no monarchy," one muttered. "How can we control the people when we have no one to lead us?"

"I will assume the throne as a steward. Emilina's and Yasna's children will be taken into my care and raised to be the monarch's we need."

"And the Cecaelian's? Corin commands a great deal of respect amongst the inhabitants of this part of the ocean."

"We will exile the abominations and all those who would be their ally," Norac concluded confidently. "It is what my brother and his nephew would have wanted."

The others muttered in agreement.

"My only sorrow," Norac continued. "Is that Emilina turned her back on our goal and sold her heart to that fickle king, doing so made her useless to me."

"The traitorous slattern has paid the price for her treachery," the group around the mer man murmured sagely. "It is fitting that she is dead. Her son, we hope, pays more attention to our needs."

The group of mer men pondered their precarious situation in silence, sipping spiced nectar from silver goblets.

"It is good you have concealed our plans from Orca, Norac," an advisor remarked at last. "The Cecaelian witch would have been the end of us and all we aimed to accomplish."

"True," Norac murmured.

"They say he has grown mad from torture and they will soon put him to death," another mused.

"An act of mercy," revealed another.

"… curious indeed."

"Yes," Norac concurred tightly.

"Who knows what your brother could have revealed had we revealed anything …"

"We cannot be seen to be rising against this family until it is too late for the bastards to stop us," Norac growled menacingly, clenching his fists. "Nosseen and his brother must fall! They must!"

OoO

Backing away from the pillar, Sorja felt his blood grow colder and colder every passing second.

"Goddess help us," he croaked.

_**Nearing the Cecaelian palace**_

"Can we have a breather?" Yasna's brother asked the Cecaelia who was carrying Yasna and her sister in her tentacles.

"Time is of the essence. I'm afraid," Ariel replied apologetically. "I know we are travelling very fast, but Corin wants us in the palace as soon as possible. Just eight more miles to go and you'll be safe and sound."

"He's just being lazy," Yasna's father commented, ruffling his son's hair.

"No I'm not," the youth complained.

OoO

'_The sentries should have met with us by now,'_ Ariel thought uneasily. _'I feel like there are eyes all over the place …'_

They were too far from any of the realms for her to call for aid. Nonetheless, Corin had told her that Kunama and Circa had posted sentinels to keep an eye out for them.

But where were they?

"Is something wrong?" Yasna asked, putting a hand on one of the limbs cradling her.

"Nothing," Ariel lied. "It's nothing. Come on … we have to keep moving."

OoO

"Three miles!" Ariel called to the lagging mer men. "Don't slow down now!"

'_Ariel,'_

She paused in mid glide, frowning.

'_Sorja?'_

'_Go to Cora's realm. Go there now! Mer men are following you. They want to kill the royal family and blame it on us. Go!'_

Ariel whirled around in the opposite direction.

"Change of plan," she told her charges. "We have to go to our empress."

"What's going on?" Yasna's little sister cried.

"We're being tracked," the girl replied tersely. "we have to get out of here!"

Swiftly using her spare tentacles, Ariel grabbed Yasna's brother and father than surged forward, silently thanking Sorja as she went.

_**Cora's realm, the presence chamber**_

"Orion!" Ariel cried as she exploded into the chamber, heart pounding in her breast. "I've never been so glad to see your face! These three need sanctuary now and I have to speak to your witch."

"What happened?" Cora's mate demanded, dismayed. "Circa and Kunama's guard were supposed to have met with you and escorted you to the palace!"

"Sorja told me we were being tracked," Ariel gasped whilst the head of the guard grasped her arms to steady her. "That I had to bring Yasna and her family here. We never saw Circa and Kunama's bloody guard!"

Before Orion could reply, a red crab entered the chamber, anxious and flustered.

"His highness and your majesty told me they know of the emperor's findings … that you are to stay where you are, your highness," it paused to breathe deeply. "Your majesty also says you are to have a witch create an anti-magic spell-"

"I was just going to summon her," Orion muttered tersely.

"and bring the mer princess and her family to a confinement chamber as soon as possible," the little crab continued, scowling at the head of the guard, not pleased about being interrupted. "Your majesty also intends to remain with the princes and king, your highness," he added promptly. "He says you will act as monarch in his stead until he deems it safe to return. Your king also asks that you prepare all four realms for battle. He believes the usurpers may intend to attack soon."

The princess nodded wearily.

"Very well," she muttered, raking a hand through her hair.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the gardens**_

"Our Ariel has sent an order to prepare for battle," Circa said to his empress.

"She must be liking the authority Corin has bestowed on her," Kunama replied, lips forming a thin displeased line.

"Are you certain forgetting to put guards on our outskirts is a good enough excuse?" the emperor said, mildly ill at ease.

"It's perfect," the woman replied flippantly. "Why the concern?"

"We could stand to lose our titles."

She shrugged.

"I highly doubt that it will come to that, my love. Ariel simply wouldn't allow it. Remember, she still loves us. Our plans for Orca taking over the mer people kingdom may be a tad sour at the moment since the deranged brute was put down … but do not fret. I do think we still have some considerable power over the little princess and that the odds will still, although slight they may be, stay in our favour."

Circa's mouth curled into a cruel smirk.

"Do you have a scheme?" he asked the woman.

Kunama smiled smoothly.

"One of many, my love," she replied smoothly.

_**The mer people colony, the palace presence chamber**_

"They didn't have an army," Thorin murmured, stroking his chin.

"You would have thought they had something more than plots and determination up their sleeves, wouldn't you?" Archeren added dryly, frowning at the group of advisors.

"Hmmm."

"Why, Norac?" the acting mer king asked sadly. "We are trying to bring our people into a new way of living. Why are you so insistent on driving them backwards?"

The older mer man refused to answer.

"You allowed your own daughter to be murdered. You tried to frame me. You tried to destroy the Cecaelians! People who have done nothing but aid us! Why, Norac? Why?"

"Halflings, abominations! No better than fucking humans!" one of the captured mer men behind Norac barked, all the while struggling frantically against those restraining him.

Emilina's father opted to ignore the outburst and the young prince's questions. He looked to his right, eyes meeting the cold, hard eyes of the Cecaelian monarch.

"One day you will fall," he told Corin sagely. "You do realise that, don't you?"

"I will take care and watch where I am going then," the monarch replied with some amusement.

Sorja shifted uneasily beside his brother, not liking this scenario at all.

Norac chuckled, the sound was low and dark.

"When you least expect it, Cecaelian. When you least expect it."

"That's enough," Thorin snapped, edging forward.

"I agree," the emperor murmured.

"Take them away," Archeren muttered to a guard. "They've outlived their usefulness."

_**The mer people palace gardens**_

"So, it's over," Sorja murmured, hands clasped behind his back.

"For now," Corin divulged, leaning against a pillar. "The executions have yet to take place and Nosseen has to mend. There is much to be done before any of this can be forgotten."

The emperor nodded.

"How is Yasna?" he asked.

"Given the circumstances, she is well," Corin replied. "She will give birth to their child in Cora's realm with Archeren and Ariel by her side. The law has been bended for Yasna considering that she is the only female monarch they have left. They need her to survive this pregnancy."

Sorja nodded again.

"Good," he said softly.

He stared without seeing at the garden stretched out before them.

"Thank you for aiding us, Sorja," Corin murmured from behind his brother. "I owe you a great de-"

"I did not do this for you!" the younger brother snarled, whirling around to glare at the monarch. "I did it for her!"

Corin could hardly conceal his surprise.

The young man laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry, Corin. I'm not going to try to steal Ariel from you. But she was defenceless. What possessed you to let her leave without a bloody guard? You should have waited!"

"Ariel is more than capable of looking after herself," Corin explained calmly. "had Kunama and Circa not forgotten that I asked them to issue guards on their outskirts we'd not be having this conversation."

Sorja glowered at him.

"Ariel will become the strongest Cecaelia in this ocean," the Cecaelian ruler told his brother sternly. "If you care for her at all, you will not molly coddle her! I will not have her lose her confidence!"

"She isn't invincible! None of us are!" Sorja shouted angrily. "If you push her towards greatness she will fall over! You expect too much from her, Corin!"

"And you expect too little!" Corin barked. "You, Circa, Kunama, you all expect too little! Ariel has so much to give! why you are afraid of that, I do not know!"

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

"Corin wishes for an audience with you," a blond Cecaelia told the emperor and empress.

"Show him in, Jazlyn," Circa instructed lazily, pouring himself and Kunama a goblet of wine.

The woman nodded curtly.

"Yes, emperor," she replied.

Corin entered the chamber a mere second later, face full of barely contained fury.

"I sent orders for you both," he said, glaring at the emperor and empress. "I told you to post sentries on the border. I explained the reason so that even a child could comprehend my orders. Why did you not post the guards?"

"We had a crisis of our own, Corin," Kunama replied casually. "You see, Cecily's little boy was gravely ill. We had to tend to him. That matter took priority over the mer people and Princess Ariel."

"What was the illness?" Corin asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"A fever," the empress replied calmly. "Go and ask Cecily yourself. We all know she cannot lie."

"I intend to do just that," Corin growled. "But still, you were given an order; I expected that order to be obeyed. You could have easily spared Circa!"

"The fever was powerful, I needed him with me!" Kunama protested angrily.

The Cecaelian ruler turned to Jazlyn.

"Is that so?" he asked her.

The woman nodded quickly.

"Concentration was needed. My emperor and empress had to blend their minds in order to save the boy. By the time they finished, I had to have them carried back to their bed chambers so they could recuperate."

Corin scowled.

He wanted to take them to the dungeons. He wanted to hear them scream for mercy.

There was nothing he could do.

"That is fair enough," he muttered. "That is fair enough."

Kunama and Circa relaxed ever so slightly.

"I will take my leave of you," Corin said as he withdrew, his tone cool. "Thank you for the explanation."

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence," Kunama added somewhat sarcastically, watching him depart.

_**The Cecaelian palace, Corin and Ariel's presence chamber**_

"Welcome back."

Corin smiled at her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

The princess shook her head.

"I've been too busy to miss anyone. Yasna hasn't given birth yet, nor has your sister. We still do not know how Nosseen fares."

When reaching Ariel, Corin began stroking the hair off her face, tucking the light brown locks behind her right ear before reaching for her small hands.

"And yet you are still in one piece," he remarked softly, drinking in the sight of her.

She was beautiful.

Tired, but nonetheless, intoxicatingly beautiful.

"I am still in one piece," Ariel agreed.

_**Cora's realm, Yasna's confinement chambers**_

"Push for me," Beeska urged Yasna. "That's a way, nice hard push."

The mer woman squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth.

"Gnnngghh!"

"Alright …. Breathe in, Yasna. Breathe in … Good girl … Now slowly breathe out. Nice and slow. Excellent! Breathe in again for me …"

Whilst this was happening, Corin and Ariel floated with Archeren.

"She needs someone to hold her hand," the girl growled.

"Beeska and her aids are doing all they can," Corin told her. "We cannot interfere."

Yasna screamed.

Ariel whirled to the mer people's acting king.

"Archeren!"

He shook his head.

"I cannot go near her," he said miserably. "We can only observe."

Corin put an arm around Ariel's waist.

"She'll be fine," he murmured.

OoO

"There we go. A bouncy baby girl."

The babe, with a rapidly flopping, chubby mustard tail, screamed like an angry banshee.

"Oi! Cheer up, madam!" the mid wife scolded playfully, carrying the wailing mer child to her waiting mother. "Tis cold but for a minute or two, quit ya whining!"

The baby bellowed again.

Amazed, Yasna couldn't take her eyes off her.

Sobbing with happiness, she held her arms out for her daughter.

"Give her to me, I want to hold her," she panted, eyes eagerly drinking in the sight of the screeching infant. "Oh my little girl! My perfect little girl."

"Thank Poseidon!" Archeren gasped against the hand that covered his mouth.

Racing over, he pressed his lips against his princesses' sweaty forehead.

"You did it," the prince whispered, smoothing back her dark hair. "You gave us a daughter … Yasna, I am so proud of you."

The exhausted mer woman laughed then looked to the Cecaelians.

"Thank you," she said, smiling joyfully. "We owe you a lot."

_**Corin and Ariel's presence chamber**_

"So the mer people are safe?" Ariel asked, floating beside Corin as they left Archeren and Yasna alone to recuperate and celebrate with their first born.

"For the time being," he answered, running a hand through his dark hair. "That little girl will have a lot resting on her shoulders. Archeren is already talking about marrying her off to the prince of the Pacific. Morjuan and his queen have agreed to negations. If they do wed, they will live with Yasna and Archeren. Their daughter will mate with Nosseen's son."

"I guess this is all well and grand for them, but Morjuan's son is five years old!" Ariel complained.

"No, he's barely two," Corin corrected. "Also," he added. "the king of the arctic ocean has expressed some interest as well. His own mate died recently. The only thing that prevents Archeren from saying yes to him right away is the fact that he is in his early thirties. The older a mer man is, the fewer children he and the mer woman will have together. Mer people only live up to three thousand years. The more children they can get, the better for the kingdoms."

The princess scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm still not happy with this," she growled. "Arranged marriages make me sick!"

Corin shrugged.

"That is their way. We shouldn't look down on them. We can only hope that the mer people over there are as just as Archeren and Nosseen are over here."

He then tweaked her nose.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot.

"Perhaps I'll marry you off!" he teased, grinning.

"Corin!"

"I hear our kind in the Pacific would pay handsomely for a fine specimen such as yourself."

She glared at him.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch."

Her lips pulled into a grin.

"Cheeky bugger," she murmured.

He leant forward, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"The Cecaelian's in the Pacific like their foreplay a specific way. Want me to show you how it's done?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Alrighty then."

He moved her with his tentacles, holding her arms above her head.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded then bucked, squealed and squirmed as he tickled her mercilessly.

OoO

The girl rested her head on his chest, the aftermath of the tickling in her eyes and the happy smile spread across her mouth.

"Rest," Corin fingers combing her hair. "I'll see you later."

"I'm not tired."

He smirked down at her.

"I could _make_ you tired," he promised deviously.

Knowing what he had in mind, Ariel shook her head, grinning broadly.

"No, you are not going to tell me about the joys of herbs and weeds."

"They're not that boring!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"If that's what you think … I do suddenly feel so tired I could sleep for a month."

"Don't let me stop you," he replied, giving her a fond look. "Sleep well, little queen."

"Carry me to bed," she invited demurely.

He sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but after that I must leave you. There is still work to be done and I want your mind at its best tomorrow."

The princess frowned.

"Should I be bothered by this?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"No, not bothered, little queen."

OoO

After breaking her fast with Cora and Orion on gull eggs and whale milk, Ariel was summoned to the presence chamber by Corin.

"I have something to ask of you," he told the princess as soon as she had arrived.

"What is it?" Ariel asked, her grey eyes bright and curious. "If it's about me attending court, I'm more than ready."

"It's not that. Come. Sit with me," he instructed, offering her his arm and leading her to their thrones.

Once having sat down, Corin faced her and took her hands in his own, squeezing them.

A cold chill slid down her spine.

"What is it?" Ariel asked in a cautious tone.

He sighed.

"Being apart from you has made me realise …" Corin shook his head, bowing it.

"Say it," she whispered coaxingly. "Please."

The Cecaelian grimaced.

Before she could explode in front of him, he raised his head, smiling slightly.

"I'm in love with you," Corin confessed a little shyly, his growing smile just about boyish. "Even more so than I had been in the past. When you, Yasna and her family were nearly ambushed by Norac and his followers I thought that my worry would be the death of me."

The princess lowered her head, cheeks colouring.

"Corin …"

"I want to mate our souls. I want Vorlorna to officially bless them."

Her breath caught in her throat, her face became uneasy.

She stiffened.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"I have to tell you something," Ariel revealed softly. "It's important that I tell you this …"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"You should go from one to twenty," she remarked wryly. "It's nineteen if you must know."

Corin was silent for a moment then nodded slowly.

"We need wine," he decided.

"Wine?" the girl echoed, bamboozled. "Are we topers now?"

"Trust me. We need it."

OoO

She swallowed a generous mouthful, relishing the lush, tart flavours the wine reserved.

"Do you feel you can tell me what troubles you now?"

Nursing her goblet in her hands, Ariel licked her lips.

"The day I left Circa and Kunama, before you found me," she began. "I was in a situation … It started off fine, then things went wrong. I got myself out of it but I was … Something happened. I dealt with it in my own way. I want the matter left alone."

"I see."

"I do not want to mate my soul with yours if it means you can know everything that goes on in my mind," Ariel continued, her voice trembling to some extent. "Some things are just-I am not ready to put them up for discussion. Not yet."

She bowed her head, considering her options, tongue rapidly wetting her lips.

"Kunama and Circa did something to you, didn't they?" he asked in a low voice.

Ariel hissed through her teeth and shuddered, the plum coloured wine slopped out of her goblet, making a slapping sound as it fell onto the floor.

"Steady … steady."

Carefully, Corin eased the item from her grasp with his tentacles, then took her hands in his own, squeezing them firmly.

When she had settled down somewhat, the alpha male made her swallow more of the spicy liquid.

"I thought as much," he murmured, taking the goblet from her again, putting it beside his own. "When you called for me I saw flashes of images." Corin paused, wanting to be tactful. "I don't need to know every little detail, little queen. Not yet. That can wait. You should feel that when you tell me about this situation you are, in fact, actually ready, don't pressgang yourself into a confession."

The princess smiled ruefully.

"I love them," she whispered, her lovely face pallid. "It wasn't … They weren't … they only wanted to help me … Things got out of control … I panicked. I-"

He shook his head.

"We'll discuss this later. When you want to."

Her small shoulders sagged with the greatest relief.

Corin squeezed her hands again.

"I think it wise to say that you need to enjoy yourself."

The barest hint of rose bloomed in her ashen cheeks.

Ariel smiled.

"Perhaps," she agreed with a minor shrug.

"So, I would like you to wait for me here and when I come back, we'll go to the rock pools."

The princesses' smile grew broader.

"A massage would be nice," she told him frankly.

He released her.

"Finish your wine. I won't be too long."

_**The rock pools**_

"I think I'll put you to work next week, madam."

Ariel said nothing; she sat in front of him, quietly watching the steam rise.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she barely acknowledged that he was massaging her neck and shoulders.

His hands gently kneaded her shoulders one last time before gradually sliding down to cover her flat belly.

"Can I make a suggestion?" he asked her, a finger casually brushing her belly button.

"Suggest away," she murmured absently.

"A compromise," Corin said. "I do not see your mind during the soul mating ceremony and we perform it tomorrow night."

This caught her attention, Ariel rocked back and forth, considering his words with the utmost care.

"This is very important to you, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Corin said nothing.

"I don't want to be called a hapless victim. So I will say yes. I will mate my soul with yours tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

He was pleased. He was grateful.

A frisson of desperation blossomed inside her.

"And I will tell you what happened that day," she added hastily. "I will. I just need time! I-"

"Ariel …"

"Corin, I _will _tell you detail by detail, I promise!"

"Little queen, I know. I know you will. I believe you."

He slipped his arms around her, holding her, letting her feel him.

"I believe you," he said again.

She shuddered like a trapped butterfly beneath his hands and dropped her head, closing her eyes.

"Brave girl," he murmured. "Brave girl."

He continued to hug her till the shuddering stopped.

"You are not a victim," Corin whispered, stroking her wet hair. "You are stronger than you think and I am so proud of you."

He let her go; waiting to see what she would do before continuing. "And to show you how proud I am. I want you to take control."

Turning around, the girl stared at him, her grey eyes becoming silver with surprise.

"Control?" she whispered.

"I will let you do anything you want but mate, little queen," he replied steadily. "I'm all for you now. I want you to see what you're capable of."

Ariel felt her mouth water, her nostrils flare.

She blinked and licked her lips.

Slowly, and with a sensuality Corin surmised her lovers had taught her, Ariel began to straddle him.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes, keeping his hands off and away from her, leaving her alone to do whatever she wanted.

Ariel gently bobbed up and down, mentally debating.

Timidly, she reached out a hot, wet hand, stroking the right side of his face.

'_He's so smooth,'_ she thought, taking in the pale membrane, neat black stubble, the long, dark, eyelashes. _'So beautiful …'_

The princess lowered herself till she was sprawled over and around him.

The surface she had laid herself upon …. Vorlorna help her, he was so hard and smooth, soft in all the right places.

A rock. A wet, hot rock.

'_My rock,'_ she thought. _'My mountain,'_

breathing in and out, the royal took another study of Corin's face.

'_So perfectly composed,'_

The boiling water sloshed and bubbled around them.

The girl was oblivious to the sounds.

she kissed him on the cheek. The kiss was chaste, tame, and careful. Twas a far cry from the ardent kisses she had given him in the past. This was purely experimental.

'_What else can I do?'_

This was hard. She was used to being manoeuvred, used to being ordered, instructed, handled. Now she was on her own. The only one doing the moving, the only one doing the controlling was she.

In control, and yet, out of control.

How very annoying.

'_Help,'_ Ariel thought, wanting him to hear her. _'I need some help,'_

Corin opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"May I touch you?" he asked her, strange eyes soft and warm.

The Cecaelia arched an eyebrow.

"You're asking?" she said, cocking her head to one side.

"Please?"

The princess hesitated.

"Just touch?" she asked.

"Just touch."

Ariel nodded slowly but did not move.

"You want to stay there?" he said.

She nodded.

"Alrighty then."

He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Good girl," he praised as she relaxed and groaned happily. "That's it. Good girl."

His hands moved lower, kneading gently into her arse.

Ariel stiffened.

"Easy," he soothed. "Easy."

She swallowed nervously.

"Enough?"

That was a trick question, one she had no idea how to answer.

If she said no, he might that assume she was trying to be brave and was forcing herself to enjoy his attentions. If she said yes, there was a chance that he would be more concerned than before and she would never hear the end of it.

"I don't know," Ariel replied at last, deciding there could be no correct answer other than that. "I'm not sure."

Corin's hands left her bottom to either side of her waist.

"You can trust me," he promised. "I would never willingly hurt you."

Half convinced, half-uncertain, Ariel moved away from him, eyes wary.

"You know you can trust me."

Nostril's quivering, the girl considered him.

"Can we go somewhere else, please?" she asked finally, licking her lips.

"Where?" he asked curiously.

_**Corin's bedchambers**_

Tenderly, he lowered her onto the bed.

"I love you," he told her.

The girl smiled faintly.

"And I you," she replied then grinned impishly. "Warts and all."

She burst into giggles.

Corin glared down at her from his long nose.

"I do not have warts!"

Ariel giggled even harder, slapping a hand over her eyes.

"I feel as if I am falling in love for the first time," she confessed happily.

The princess then blinked, her long, thick eyelashes fluttering slightly before rising.

"This is good," she told him, her voice a little breathless from laughing. "I'm comfortable with this."

He gave her a peeved look.

"I don't think I'm in the mood now. You said I had warts."

Ariel snorted and slapped at him with an appendage.

"Silly boy!" she laughed.

He sniffed and looked the other way.

Her face grew soft, gentle.

"Lie with me," she whispered, coaxing. "Just lie with me."

"I might give you warts."

"Corin!"

OoO

The following day, Ariel awoke with Corin lying in her arms.

A small, pleased smile graced her lips.

He was on top of her, his weight comforting rather than stifling and heavy.

Her chin rested atop his head, her fingers combed through his black tresses. Her other hand lazily stroked his neck.

She was holding him.

This was something she was unaccustomed to. Usually it was the other way around. She was the one being held.

Passed from one lover to the next ….

Her thoughts were disturbed when Corin raised his head to look at her.

Wordlessly, the princess slid her hands from his head and neck, placing them on his arms.

"You look very peaceful," he remarked.

"Mmmhmmm," she replied, licking her lips.

Shifting till he was lying beside her, Corin stroked her hair, face and belly.

Ariel moaned, relaxing against the bed.

A delicious throb blossomed in her lower body. Restlessly, her tentacles twitched and stirred. What was this? She had never felt anything like it in her life.

Corin picked up a limb, caressing the sleek, black membrane.

"Have you ever played cunnilingus?" he asked her, tone husky, running the pad of his thumb over a sucker.

Ariel groaned.

"Yes," she hissed, squirming as the throbbing grew stronger.

"Would you like to play it with me?"

The princess opened her eyes.

"You won't lose control?" she asked, slightly perturbed.

"We stop when you say stop," he promised.

OoO

She felt her chest heave as she gulped precious oxygen.

Sliding her tongue out of her mouth, Ariel used it to rub against the right corner of her mouth and part of her cheek.

She tasted his essence.

Salty.

"Best you ever had?"

"Definitely above average," she replied, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I did not care for my virginity as much as you did, little queen. Before we courted, I did occasionally take women to my bed. Or let them bring me to theirs."

"Oh."

"But you are the only one I loved."

The princess arched an eyebrow.

"Am I just?"

He flicked her nose with his fingers.

"Ow!"

"That's for questioning my loyalty, wench!" he growled.

She snorted.

"Let's not have a domestic over it."

"I could easily spank you for your naughty behaviour."

Ariel growled kittenishly and rolled over onto her belly.

"Go ahead," she purred invitingly. "I've never been spanked before."

OoO

Corin nipped her shoulder.

"See what happens when you're enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Ariel rolled over; glad her arse was not covered in bruises. Cora had spanked Orion once, the empress had enjoyed it so much, she had forgot herself and had hit him far too hard for far too long.

Poor Orion had not been able to sit down for a week.

Corin snaked a tentacle around her waist, hugging her snugly against him.

"So," he said, fingers and appendages trialling up and down her back.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to go again or-"

There was a rapid knocking on the clam lid.

"Goddess!" the princess exclaimed in a hiss. "Who is that?"

"Corin, please be in there!"

"It's Orion," the Cecaelian ruler muttered to Ariel.

"Lift up the lid then!" the girl all but screeched at him, her face red with embarrassment. "Wait, hide me first!"

The monarch could barely believe what he was hearing.

"What are you-"

"Corin, I couldn't care less about what you and Ariel are up to in there! Just get your backside over to your sister, she's in labour and she's not happy!"

"Shit!" Corin spat.

"Bloody Hell!" Ariel snarled.

"Oh just hurry up!"

_**The topaz shrine**_

Fingers entwined, Corin and Ariel entered the chamber where the topaz shrine dwelt.

The statue of their beloved deity towered over them, the polished golden glass glistening in the light.

"Corin, Ariel. Here at last!"

"We are, Andoras," the monarch replied with good humour, nodding in greeting to the other priests and priestesses who were to help the head priest conduct the ceremony. "Later than planned I'm afraid. Cora has been in the throes of labour, five hours to be precise. She gave birth to a son only ten minutes ago."

Andoras shrugged.

"Nonetheless, you must be pleased to have your sister back to normal and she must be ecstatic with her accomplishment considering what happened last time she was with child."

"My little sister's too tired to be anything but relieved that the whole ordeal is over," Corin informed jokingly.

The priest laughed.

"I'm sure she is. My mate was the same when she had our twin boys. Have they named the babe?"

"Yes. Despite her fatigue they decided on Dorian."

"Splendid. With Vorlorna's blessing, there will be many more brothers and sisters to follow him. Now, are we ready?"

"We are," Ariel said timidly.

"Very good, firstly I'm going to explain the ceremony to you both. We begin by making small incisions into your chests, this is how we cut into your souls, how we make them bleed. It will not hurt and nor will the spirits be harmed. After the soul's blood has been shed, we need you both to embrace, you must cling to each other until the chanting finishes."

"Then it is over?" the princess asked almost urgently.

"No. After you've drawn apart, we will make an incision in your back. Corin must lie on top of you, the wound in his chest meeting the wound on your back. A tentacle tip of his will meet the wound on your chest. Once that is done. We will all see your souls mate."

Ariel shivered.

"F-fine," she managed to stammer.

Corin put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where is the potion I asked for?" he asked the priest.

"It's-"

"Never fear, it's coming!"

Noelle approached them, carrying a small, square bottle of ice blue liquid.

"See, no need to start a fuss, the concoction's right here, Corin," the witch replied, smiling warmly at the pair.

"My mate has impeccable timing," Andoras commented, giving her a fond look.

"Have a mouthful now then finish it off before they perform the second part of the mating," the young woman told Ariel, handing her the potion.

Ariel took the potion and promptly yanked off the stopper.

After a hefty swallow, she coughed.

"That's disgusting!" the princess grumbled.

"But it will work," the witch promised.

OoO

The princess watched her lover with wary eyes.

After smearing clear …. goo on Corin's chest, Andoras, all the while humming sweetly, drew a dagger with a diamond and pearl encrusted hilt from a silver and gold sheath.

Corin ignored the dagger and didn't move. He waited, still as a statue, eyes wandering occasionally.

Touching the tip of the blade to the Cecaelian monarch's chest, the dark haired priest carefully cut into Corin's pale hide, drawing a small line in the very centre of his chest.

Ariel gasped.

Instead of black blood, what oozed out was liquid silver. It glistened as it slid from the wound, seeping gradually over his lean belly.

"The soul has been cut," a priest declared.

Taking her hand and patting it reassuringly, Noelle guided the girl toward the priests and Corin.

Ariel's nostril's flared as she tried to catch a scent. There was nothing except the special incense the priests and priestesses used for their ceremonies and Corin's subtle aroma.

Andoras approached her.

Reeling backwards, the girl bared her teeth and growled; thumping her tentacles like a mutt would its tail.

"Don't!" she hissed.

"It doesn't hurt," Corin murmured reaching for her. "Little queen, it doesn't hurt."

Calming down, Ariel smiled apologetically at Andoras and Noelle then let herself be guided forward.

Once they believed she was properly settled, the priests smeared the same gooey substance upon her chest.

Ariel gasped at how cold it was but did not lose her nerve again. Instead, she focused on breathing, lowering her heart rate.

She could do this.

Andoras took a fresh dagger from its sheath.

"Let's go through this once again, just so you are aware. I am going to make an incision on your chest," he explained patiently. "Then you and Corin must embrace. You cannot let go until the chanting stops. You must hold onto each other as tightly as possible despite whatever pain you both may feel. If either of you fall away, your souls will not want to mate."

Swallowing densely, Ariel nodded.

"Alright," she croaked.

OoO

The dagger tip slid fluidly down her chest.

No pain.

Looking down at the fresh wound, Ariel noticed that her soul's blood was quite different to Corin's.

Hers was metallic amber, not silver.

'_Goddess …'_ she thought, in awe of what she was seeing.

Andoras slid to her side, putting a hand on her shoulders; he guided her towards Corin who, when she was close enough, slid his arms around her, pressing her to him.

The agony came out of nowhere, hitting the pair simultaneously, nearly bowling them over with its force.

Clinging to Corin like a parasite, Ariel screamed and screamed.

Her body convulsed and strained within his grasp, her hearted pounded like a drum inside her breast.

Sobbing in agony, Corin clutched her to him, biting down on the top of her shoulder.

"Cor-Corin," the girl stuttered tearfully.

There was a blinding flash of light, it surrounded them and then …. Nothing.

The pain was over.

Grunting, Corin let go of Ariel's shoulder, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ariel reached up, touching the wound.

"You bit me," she said, staring at him.

"Wasn't my intention," he replied, breathing heavily. "All I could think about was keeping you with me."

The girl worried her bottom lip with her upper teeth and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ariel, the potion."

"Did it work?" she asked Corin, taking the bottle from Noelle.

"It bloody well should have," the witch quipped.

"I didn't see anything," he told her.

Ariel frowned, holding the potion close to her chest.

"You are not lying?" she asked cautiously.

"I am not lying."

'_You'll just have to take his word for it,_' the princess thought.

She nodded tersely and skulled the potion.

Andoras came over, taking the bottle and giving it to his mate.

"Almost over," he said merrily.

"What happened just then?" she asked him. "Why was there so much pain?"

"The souls are dancing," Andoras explained. "Think of it as a … getting to know you, it only lasts at least five seconds.

"Five seconds?" Corin echoed, surprised.

"Some find that time changes or doesn't," Andoras told him casually. "No one shares the same experiences."

He looked to Ariel.

"Ready for round two?" he teased.

The girl rolled her eyes.

OoO

"How come you're putting this gunk on my chest and back, not just my back?" Ariel complained as Andoras and Noelle helped her assume the required position whilst another priest prepared Corin.

"We told you. Corin's tentacle will be pressed against your chest to keep the souls contained."

The princess frowned.

"My soul can escape my body?"

Noelle nodded.

"It will want to. From what we can tell, your souls are very much alike."

"Think of a wild animal in a pen," Andoras added. "It really, really doesn't want to be where it is, nor is it happy about Corin's soul hanging around, even though there is every chance that his soul is feeling the exact same way."

"If that's the case, why doesn't come out of our mouths, ears and such?"

"A soul can only travel through certain holes. Those holes need to be created."

That being said, the priest moved behind Ariel, replacing a fresh dagger from its sheath.

"I am going to cut into your back now," he told her. "Corin will lie on top of you and the final stage of the ceremony will begin."

Swallowing nervously, Ariel nodded, trying her hardest not to show how much she was dreading the brutal agony that went hand in hand with the blending of their souls.

With the aid of a priest, Corin lay down on top of Ariel.

OoO

Once more, the pain surged through her like an angry fire.

Ariel screamed and screamed in pain, the high pitch of her cries mixing with Corin's deep bellowing.

Despite the unrelenting torture, Corin tried to comfort the girl this time.

He hugged her to him, hoping the pressure would ease her mind.

Flinging her head back, Ariel gave a final ear-piercing scream then fell into unconsciousness ….

_**Somewhere**_

She was rudely awakened by a bright luminosity shining in her eyes.

Using a hand to shield her eyes, Ariel sat up and looked about herself.

When the blinding light had, at last, dissipated, the princess received quite the surprise.

"Goddess," she croaked.

Before her, laughing and intertwined, were two of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.

They resembled humans, but instead of legs, they displayed translucent serpentine tails with pearl like membrane that glowed ethereally.

One of the exquisitely perfect beings turned to look at Ariel, locking gazes with her.

The princess nearly swooned.

It was her.

"Impossible," she breathed.

The mouth, the nose, the grey eyes …

Her.

Sweet, blessed Vorlorna! She was looking at their souls.

Corin's soul, took his mate's hand, kissing it lovingly then looked to her.

"Thank you," it told her, voice as warm as the human sun.

Ariel's heart grew warm.

'_My love,'_ she thought, her heart full of longing. _'My love,'_

"Our love is rare, it is infinite," her soul said in a resonance that was so sweet, the love goddess Aphrodite might have been desirous had it been presented to her ears. "It will overcome any obstacle for our faith in it is stronger than any stone our enemies may throw."

Enemies?

"Go now," the esoteric souls coaxed before she could question them further, their light beginning to fade. "Go now and be happy …."

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, presence chambers**_

"They've only just mated their souls and the gossips are buzzing already. One half is saying that they are brother and sister while another half insists that it's true love." Kunama shuddered. "Circa … She's his … I know it …. Ariel wasn't playing a game with us. She's out of her mind. She belongs to him!"

"Come now," Circa soothed moving behind her, resting his hands on her small shoulders. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"I am not jumping to anything!" the beautiful woman snapped, whirling on him. "A member of their court has already told Ameca that there is every chance that Corin will be bedding Ariel tonight! Circa, her flower cannot go to him! If that happens she will never want to be with us again!"

"So what can be done, pray tell? Ariel is a stubborn little girl. Corin has her wrapped around his little finger. What can we do to turn the odds in our favour?"

Kunama steadied her breathing and straightened her shoulders.

"I'll think of something," she murmured tightly. "We can save our Ariel from herself, I know we can."

oOo

Cradling a tiny olive parasite in her hands, Kunama called to her mate.

"This should work," the empress said with a small smirk.

Drawing closer, the emperor frowned.

"What is it?"

"Bunkta parasite. The venom won't kill her, but Ariel and Corin will be incapable of any kind of love making tonight and for quite a while afterwards. All I need to do now is find a way of getting the venom into her system without anyone suspecting us."

"Use the mer people," Circa suggested.

Kunama shook her head.

"No, my love. The mer people will be of use to us later on, much later on. I don't want to overuse them, over using a good source is a very good way of being caught."

OoO

"I have decided to use jellyfish," the empress announced a few hours later. "Our precious pearl will get her sting then she and Corin will not have a pleasant ravishment."

"But she'll recover. They'll want to try again."

Kunama shrugged.

"True, but it will buy us time so we can think of a way to tear them apart on a more permanent basis. Driving them both mad is no longer an option. Their souls have mated hence making their minds far too strong. We must use other means."

_**Corin's bedchambers**_

"How's your back?" Corin asked, watching the princess as she dabbed salve onto the wound with her tentacle.

They had been visiting Nosseen, Archeren and their families when a jellyfish happened to sting Ariel on her back. She had been quiet during their return, but as soon as she had entered the presence chamber, she had desperately begged for relief.

"Aching, but the pain's not unbearable anymore," Ariel replied wryly. "I'll survive."

"Good to know. Decent princesses are hard to find."

The girl laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. I won't die on you."

"Good, good."

"I would be your bride," she then added softly, facing the large mirror Corin kept in the chamber. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Bowing her head, Ariel licked her lips.

'_I am ready now,'_

Having made that statement in her mind, the young princess turned to the monarch, keeping her face calm, purposeful.

"I am ready," she said aloud.

Wordlessly, Corin held out a hand to her.

Regarding the hand for a moment, Ariel glided towards him.

"I want to know you," her lover whispered as she came to him, fingers sliding over the warm skin of her pale wrist as soon as she was close enough. "Before we wed. Will you let me?"

The princess swallowed faintly, giving him a shy smile.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"You shouldn't have to ask me that. Stop answering questions with questions."

"I need to know because I will not have you harmed. Once again, do you trust me?"

"I trust you," she replied tartly, scowling slightly. "You know I do."

He was satisfied.

"Then it should not hurt too much when I break through your wall. I will be careful with you. But if you tell me to stop I will stop. Or if I do not, you must make me stop."

"Corin-"

"Do I have your word?"

"I don't want to be coddled!"

"This is not molly coddling, losing the flower can hurt a girl. The amount of pain they feel differentiates, it is never the same.

OoO

Ariel closed her eyes. She sighed her contentment as her lover's hands slid over her belly; she gasped and shivered when his silky lips pressed against her stomach, warming it with his breath.

Then she giggled abruptly.

"That tickles."

He kissed her belly again.

The eighteen year old squealed then burst out laughing.

"I can't do this if you keep laughing at me!" he chastised playfully, unable to be truly cross with her.

The girl laughed again, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What?" she asked when she noticed that he was studying her closely.

"You," he said. "I haven't seen you this happy since … No, I have never seen you this happy before."

Ariel leaned back against the wall of large, soft, seal hide pillows.

"Is it wrong?" she asked softly. "To have my guard down?"

"The potion will stop working in the morning."

The girl pondered this, gnawing her bottom lip.

"Then it's not wrong," she decided after a while. "I am going to enjoy this."

'_I deserve to be able to able to enjoy this,'_

She held out her arms for him.

Corin shook his head.

"I have an idea," he said, reaching out, holding her hand.

The princess arched an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, not moving.

Her lover's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"This will be very wicked," he purred.

"Will it just?"

"Extremely."

"Better tell me what it is then."

"Is that an order?"

"Perhaps."

He pinched her bottom.

"Cheeky minx," he growled.

Ariel smirked, her cheeks colouring.

"Don't make me wait …. What are we up to?"

Corin kissed her cheek.

He pulled away, frowning at her.

"You're warmer than usual," Corin remarked, puzzled. "Are you on heat?"

The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm not on he-"

Ariel hissed unexpectedly, eyelids fluttering.

"Ariel?"

"Goddess!" the princess exclaimed through tightly clenched white teeth.

"What is it?" Corin asked, holding her arms.

"Pa-pain," she rasped, her face red and sweaty. "Pain-Oh Goddess!"

"Lie back," the Cecaelian monarch ordered, easing the panting girl backwards against the dark coloured pillows. "Lie back, help's coming."

"Don't leave me," Ariel choked out, grasping his arms, her frightened grey eyes wide and blood shot.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just lie back," he pushed her hair off her face. "Shit, your pulse is galloping, lie back."

The princess groaned and convulsed.

Whilst she was struggling to breathe, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"No!" Corin yelled.

OoO

"You say she was fine the moment the salve was applied?" Dostayia asked Corin.

"She was."

Cora picked up the pot of white cream and sniffed it.

"Nothing here to suggest poison," she told the man and woman. "Where does it hurt her the most?"

"My … my back," Ariel whispered. She gulped heavily, adding. "I can still hear you."

"That's where the jellyfish stung her? Her back?" Cora asked.

"Have you rolled her over?" Noelle asked, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Checked her wound?"

"She doesn't like to be touched," Corin replied warily. "She said she burns when anyone touches her."

"Suck it up, princess," Dostayia growled. "If we can't look at her back, it is likely she will die, Corin."

The monarch nodded ruefully.

"Then she'll have to put up with you. I'll hold her down while you roll her over."

OoO

The wound on Ariel's back was an ugly sight to behold.

"Oh you poor little thing," Noelle whispered.

Situated on a little red hill was a lump of cream pus, positively aching to burst out of the girl's back

"Would you associate this with a jellyfish sting, Cora?" Dostayia asked.

The empress frowned, wrinkling her nose.

"No, it smells like fungus," she replied with an adamant shake of her head. "Goddess, Dostayia, what is it?"

"I need a sample," the Cecaelia told her and Noelle. "Bring me clean cloths, eight empty sample bottles and six long, thin blades. Noelle, it isn't magical, but I'd appreciate it if you stuck around. Ariel's going to Hell and back so I need as much help as I can get to keep her in one piece."

"I haven't made any special plans," the witch quipped brightly then looked to their ruler.

"You need to get your mind to override hers," Dostayia instructed the monarch. "She's petrified now, she has no idea of what she needs to do. You have to link your minds together and help her control her body. Her heart has to slow down or the stress will make it stop altogether."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Corin replied as he crouched before the princess.

Ariel coughed and writhed.

"Hot," she gasped, trying to yank her head out of his grasp.

"I know, my love. I know. Just try to focus on my voice. Close your eyes and hone in on my voice."

The princess groaned and closed her eyes.

"Good girl. Now focus."

"Keep her calm, Corin," Dostayia muttered under her breath. "Don't let her get too excited."

Placing a cloth over the bite, the young woman squeezed with all her might.

Lurching forwards, Ariel threw up.

"Goddess!" Corin exclaimed, leaping upwards in order to avoid the beige muck.

"Did it pop?" Noelle asked, watching the princess gag and retch.

Dostayia shook her head.

"No. The abscess is too strong. We'll have to burst it with blades."

"That means there's a good chance it's a bunkta parasite," Cora said. "They often latch onto jellyfish. Their wounds are not easy to burst, their bite causes burning, vomiting, rapid heart rate. We need to be careful, the discharge is deadly."

"We need to get the toxin out of her before her heart stops," Noelle stated resolutely. "Corin, speak to her, you must get her to calm down!"

The Cecaelian nodded then returned to the girl.

"Hone in on my voice," he implored. "You have got to slow your heart down or you will die."

Dostayia gave the agonised princess a pitying look.

"I'll make it quick," she promised the girl. "Let him help you, Ariel, please."

Moaning in pain, the royal slumped into the clam bed.

Grasping her head in his hands, ignoring her whimpering, Corin closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Ariel's.

Inside her head, he saw her fear, her pain. Far off in the distance there was a sharp squeal of the purest agony.

Corin hissed softly and began to mutter under his breath.

The language he uttered was that of their beloved Vorlorna.

Healing words. Imploring words.

Another squeal, louder this time.

'_No, you do not get to die from fright, madam,'_ the Cecaelian thought severely. _'Calm down!'_

He repeated the words again and again, hope growing in his heart as the girl's fear began to gradually ebb.

Then her heart rate started up again.

A scream.

'_Stop this nonsense,_' Corin growled at her, _'It's not helping anyone and you know it. You're better than this,'_

Her heart slowed.

'_Thank you,'_

OoO

"Excellent, heart rate's closer to normal, let's get to work," Dostayia said efficiently reaching for a blade, sample bottle and a cloth.

"You'd better hurry," Cora said, warily eying Ariel. "She looks worse than before."

"Her hair will grow back and her face will heal in a few months," Noelle assured the empress. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Making the first incision now."

Cora and Noelle floated on either side of the Cecaelia, watching anxiously as the blade slid into the ill flesh.

Ariel screamed.

The thin blade slid deeper and deeper, As it continued its journey, steam and pus rose from the wound.

"My back!" the poor girl wailed hysterically. "My back!"

"Keep her still, Corin!" Dostayia barked. "She has to stay still!"

There was a frustrated snarl then the muttering recommenced.

"Cut into the bone?" Noelle suggested as she watched the steam rise. "I'll bet you anything you want there is poison in her spine. Cut into it! Better yet, crack it!"

Dostayia shook her head.

"I can't crack the bone. I didn't bring a mallet."

"No, this is fine, Orion will bring one to us," Cora told them swiftly. "We need to buy him time by drawing the contagion from her wound and scraping out the contaminated flesh," Dostayia told them. "We've done Ariel the world of good by opening her back, but we need to get it all out otherwise she'll never recover."

Breaking away from Corin, the girl twisted and sobbed.

"My back," she whimpered mindlessly. "Vorlorna save me …"

Steam continued to rise from the burning wound.

"Put a cloth over your hands, tentacles. Scoop the pus out and put it into the sample bottles," Dostayia instructed tersely. "Get as much as you can out of the fissure but do not get any on yourselves!"

"That will be somewhat difficult," Noelle muttered. "We'll have to hurry."

"If you don't want to be in her position, you'll protect yourself, Noelle. Now … Are we ready?"

"Ready." Cora said despite the fact that she was wrestling with her reservations. "Orion will be here any moment."

"Good. One … Two … Three …"

_**A chamber**_

She was freezing. Her body … It was so cold it burned.

Ariel grimaced in immense discomfort as her eyes peeled apart to form tiny, narrow slits.

Her throat felt bone dry and sore.

"You're awake."

The princess flicked her tongue across her dry, cracked lips.

Blood.

She tasted blood.

Ariel opened her mouth to speak.

"No, sweeting, you need to be still and you need to be quiet. Give it a day or two and your questions will be answered."

Forlorn, the girl closed her eyes.

'_Hold my hand,'_ she thought. _'I'm so cold …'_

At a snail's pace, warmth spread through her body.

Ariel sighed, relieved.

'_Thank you for staying,'_

"I wasn't planning on leaving. Are you still cold?"

'_yes,'_

"You need to try to go back to sleep. Your body is healing, that's why you're cold."

'_Fine,'_

"Don't try to be stubborn. Go back to sleep."

She felt warmer and woozy. Velvety tiredness seeped into her already drained mind and the idea of being awake and asking a lot of questions became, little by little, superfluous.

She was safe and would get warmer if she slept.

Perfectly logical, she could go along with that.

"Sleep. Go to sleep."

She heard those last words before she slipped back into her dark, peaceful, abyss.

OoO

"She's not healing fast enough!"

Noelle smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Corin, the poultice has to take it's time. This was a serious contagion."

"Don't give me that! She's freezing! All of her hair has fallen out. Her face is covered with scars and her body hasn't taken any nourishment in days! How long do you expect her to endure this for crying out loud?"

"Brother, we have taken every precaution to ensure that Ariel comes out of this fully intact," Cora insisted, refusing to let his fears sway her judgment. "You have to wait and let us do our work!"

"We got to her spine just in time," Dostayia added. "She won't be paralysed. There's nothing else to be done for her. We have to wait and watch, Corin."

Biting his lip, Corin tightened his hold on Ariel's hand.

"She and I were going to the surface," he murmured, stroking the girl's wrist. "I wanted to surprise her."

Cora reached out, touching his shoulder.

"You still can, brother."

OoO

A week later, Ariel was groggy but awake.

"How are you feeling?" Cora asked, helping her sit up.

"Better than the last time I was awake."

"That's good to know. You had us worried for a while."

The princess licked her lips.

"I'd like some wine. My mouth tastes something shocking."

"I'm sure it does. You're dehydrated as well. We need to fix that sooner rather than later."

Cora handed the girl a wooden cup of nectar, helping her drink from it for the princesses hands were still weak.

"Why is there a cloth on my head?" Ariel asked, reaching up to touch the silky material.

Cora licked her lips.

"Ariel …"

"Why is there a cloth covering my head. What's more, why am I drinking out of a wooden cup? Where are the goblets?"

"Dearest, listen to me. You were very sick. A Bunkta parasite transferred poison into the jellyfish that stung you."

Ariel stiffened.

"Go on," she croaked.

"The balm Dostayia made for you and the potion you were drinking for your mind; they caused the poison to become all the more savage. You were burning, remember? You must have felt horrible."

Ariel said nothing.

"Your skin ruptured, your hair fell out. We tried everything we could to stop it, but the toxin was too quick."

Trembling, the girl reached up, tracing her fingers over her lips and cheeks.

Scabs.

Ugly, rough scabs where the supplest, smoothest skin used to be.

"Oh!" she whimpered.

"No, they're already healing. Do you understand? they are healing."

White as snow, Ariel sunk back into the clam bed.

"And my hair?" she asked timidly.

"Will grow back. Everything will be fine."

Fat, hot tears bolted down the princesses gaunt cheeks. Clenching her teeth, she dropped her head and buried it in her hands.

Murmuring soothingly, Cora manoeuvred the girl till she was cradled in her arms.

"It's alright, dearest. It's perfectly alright," she cooed tenderly, all the while rubbing Ariel's back. "You had a big fright, haven't you? it's alright."

"Let me hold her."

Cora nodded and passed Ariel into his waiting arms.

"I'll tell the others she's awake and that neither of you want to be disturbed," she said and left the pair alone.

"Come on, love," the Cecaelian ruler said, rocking the forlorn girl. "This will pass."

Ariel sniffed miserably.

Like his sister, He rubbed her back. Slow, gradual movements.

This calmed her somewhat.

"I've never seen a bald head before," Corin commented. "Could

Make things very interesting."

Despite herself, Ariel giggled.

He nuzzled her neck.

"Let me take this cloth off," he whispered.

She shivered.

"Corin …"

"Please. You have scars up there. I want to kiss them."

"They're ugly."

"I don't mind, sweeting. Let me kiss them."

OoO

Later, much later, she was lying in his arms.

"When you're well, I am going to bring you to the surface. We'll stay for as long as you like. A year if you want."

The girl smiled, pressing herself closer, enjoying the aroma and warmth his body gave off.

"I like the sound of that," she murmured.

He stroked the left side of her head.

She flinched.

"Don't," he said, voice sounding more like a coo then a request. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your face _will_ heal and your hair _will _grow back, little queen."

She smiled weakly, wanting to believe him.

He kissed the smooth part of her cheek.

"Now sleep, we'll talk more later."

OoO

"I have something to ask of you," Corin said to his bed fellow the next day after helping break her fast on spiced gull eggs and penguin meat.

Setting down a piece of meat, Ariel blinked.

"Really?" she said slowly. "Then perhaps you should ask away then."

Corin paused, seeming more perturbed then in control.

"On the day you fell ill," he began. "I was going to bring you to the surface. I was planning to ask you to …"

He stopped.

"Yes," the girl whispered.

Corin's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Then it dawned on him.

The alpha male's eyes lit up.

"Yes?" he asked her.

He had to be sure.

He _needed_ to be sure.

She nodded.

"Yes."

Corin smiled at her radiantly.

"You have no idea of how happy you have made me," he told her, barely able to contain his joy.

Ariel smirked.

"I told you I would be your bride," she whispered.

oOoOo

"Do you like it?" Corin asked, gently stroking the gold and sapphire ring he had slid onto her ring finger barely ten seconds ago.

"I do," Ariel replied, smiling down at the shimmering, blue tear drop gemstone set neatly in the middle of the thin, yellow gold band.

"There is one more thing," he added.

"One more thing?" the princess echoed, disbelievingly.

She had yet to give him anything.

Ariel felt her hair being eased aside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just one more thing," he told her.

"But I haven't given you anything-"

"Shh, look."

Annoyed, she did what he asked of her.

Nestled between her breasts was an oval dark opal situated between the tiniest of diamonds and of rose gold, all clinging staunchly to a fine golden chain.

"Now we are betrothed," he said from behind her.

"Yes," she agreed, voice slightly thick with emotion.

With love.

"Shall we go and tell the others the good news?"

The princess nodded.

"Yes," she said again. Her voice now quivering.

He extended his hand to her.

"Come."

_**The outskirts of the Cecaelian realm**_

"So, it would seem that Corin and Ariel have one of the greatest loves in the ocean," Vorlorna said, pleased. "They have announced their betrothal."

Merjorca said nothing, she merely scowled.

"Sister, please. Why are you being so difficult?"

"How can you be so cocky?" the aggressor sneered. "Ariel and Corin, the perfect love! Ha! Their love will not live to see a thousand years!"

Vorlorna frowned at her.

"What have you done?" she asked warily.

"Nothing gigantic … yet. What is that expression humans will be using later on … oh yes! Dearest sister … I'll be throwing a spanner in the works. Your precious pair is cruising for a bruising."

"Why?" the deity cried. "What have Ariel or Corin ever done to you?"

"They are your favourites, sister. That is all they have done. You destroyed my most devout followers the last time I clashed with you, tis only fitting that I antagonise yours when the mood takes me."

"That is completely unjust! Your gripe is with me and me alone," the goddess insisted angrily. "The others should not have to be party to our arguments!"

"But I like to play with them," Merjorca cooed, simpering. "And you need a challenge every once in a while, my dear. Your brain needs the exercise."

Saying that, the aggressor turned to leave.

"Wait!" Vorlorna cried.

The youngest of the sisters sighed.

"What is it, sister?" she asked. "There is much to be done and I am the only one competent enough to do it."

"Are you afraid of them?"

Merjorca's beautiful mouth turned into a tight frown.

"I just want balance," she muttered icily. "You know that."

Before her sister could contradict her, Merjorca vanished from her sight.

Biting her lip, Vorlorna tried to ignore the chill that ran down her spine.

'_Please, sister,' _she beseeched silently. _'Do not torment them …'_

_**The surface, a road on a hill**_

"We should have taken horses!"

"Stop whinging," Corin called over his shoulder. "Thought you liked walking."

"Not for this long! Thank Vorlorna we're not running!"

He laughed.

"Just a tad further and you'll see our betrothal present," Corin promised the girl who glowered at him.

"You had better be telling the truth," she growled.

_**The Cecaelian surface home**_

Lowering the hood of her travelling cloak and pulling aside her veil, Ariel looked about herself in wonder.

"Amazing," she exclaimed breathlessly. "Cora and Orion made this for us?"

"They did."

It was beautiful, opulent.

The walls were white marble, floors a mixture of polished cream marble and pale wood, strewn with thick, luxuriant hides of land animals.

Delighted, Ariel rushed over to her intended, leaping into his arms and laughing happily as he spun them around.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered into his ear.

He lowered her to the floor, continuing to hold her.

"We have a chamber," he murmured in her ear. "You can continue to thank me in there, little queen."

Taking her hand, Corin led Ariel along a hallway conveniently lit up by flaming torches. They walked in silence; the only sound between them was breathing and the sharp slapping of their sandals against the hard floor.

"In here," he said eventually.

He pulled aside a large square of pale green silk, showing Ariel into in to a new chamber.

The girl's lips parted in awe.

"This is too much," she whispered, the beauty almost terrifying her. "It's so lovely …"

'_And it's for us,'_

The cream walls subtly embedded with white crystals, the large bed laden with luxuriously soft dark furs and pale grey, blue silks.

Her intended's hands settled on either side of her waist.

"Fancy a wash before we slumber, princess?" he asked, breath tickling her ear.

"Why not?" she said, happy to be flexible. "You can boil the water and fill the bath."

"The servants have already done that. Look."

The princess turned to the bath. To her astonishment, the bath was steaming and frothing, the delicate aroma of surface flowers filled her quivering nostrils.

"We have servants?" Ariel asked, surprised.

She had never had a servant before. She did everything on her own.

"For the sake of appearances, we do. They're Cecaelian's from the Pacific who choose to live as humans. By acting as our servants, they have somewhere to live while we have a respite from the ocean. It's a win, win situation when you think about it."

Ariel frowned.

"It hardly seems fair to have one's own kind waiting on us hand and foot," she countered.

"They don't do it twenty four, seven, little queen. Only when it's absolutely crucial. We can't afford to let humans know that we exist, so this is a necessary evil."

Ariel huffed.

He stroked her belly.

"Have your potion then we'll bathe."

OoO

After washing the disgusting taste of the mind blocking concoction from her mouth with a copious mouthful of honeyed wine, Ariel stepped out from behind their changing screen to where she knew Corin would be waiting.

"You're not undressed," she said when she saw him.

"Thought I'd give you that honour," he replied fairly cheekily.

She rolled her eyes.

Placing her rings and necklace on a nearby table, the girl padded over and began efficiently taking off his clothes, leaving only his loin cloth behind.

"You can do me now," she told him, kicking the camel fabric into a corner.

Corin's slender fingers plucked at the floaty beige skirt of her silken shift.

"I've never seen the breasts of a human princess before," he remarked, a wickedness in his odd coloured eyes.

"You saw my breasts when I was in the cave," Ariel contradicted, her face just starting to feel warm.

He shook his head.

"I didn't. You were changed fully clothed when I changed you, I didn't want to shame you, little queen."

Ariel's cheeks coloured.

'_He isn't lecherous,'_

"I'm so lucky," the princess murmured. "Dignity isn't always so highly valued. Especially where Circa and Kunama were concerned."

She cringed inwardly.

"Don't concern yourself with them," her lover told her, stroking her left cheek with the pads of his fingers. "They're not here. we are. Circa and Kunama are only part of the equation if you want them to be."

The corners of Ariel's mouth curved upwards.

"You're right," she agreed.

"Good girl," he praised.

He pulled the hem of her skirt up and up, easing it over her smooth, pert buttocks and then higher and higher till it was up and over her head.

"There," he whispered.

Ariel blushed, feeling conscientious about her nudity.

She covered herself, facing growing redder and redder.

He reached for her hand, thumb caressing her wrist as his fingers closed around the remainder of the limb.

"Let me see you," he whispered. "I want to see you."

She hesitated.

"To see her is to love her, I need to see her so I can love her. Let me see you."

Ariel bit her lip, not wanting to yield.

"Please."

Clenching her fists, she moved her hands.

Corin's eyes roamed leisurely over the two breasts then drifted lower, past her supine stomach to her neither region, noting the neat patch of black, silky hair and the wide curve of her hips.

"My breasts are too small."

The monarch raised his head, laughing at her compliant.

"Far, far too small."

"And this," he carefully lifted his manhood with one hand. "Is too big."

Her lips pulled into an awkward grimace.

"How in Vorlorna's name is that … thing going to fit inside me?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He laughed at her again.

"I don't know."

Corin squeezed her hand.

"But I still prefer small breasts, little queen. Beautiful, but sadly underrated."

The girl blushed with pleasure.

"Have a bath with me," he invited huskily, stepping backwards, leading her, coaxing her.

Stepping forward, Ariel licked her lips.

OoO

Pulling her on top of him, Corin twisted her wrinkled nipples between his fingers.

Ariel moaned gently.

"Do you want more?"

She gave her affirmation by leaning provocatively backwards, using her legs as a way to hold onto him.

Smirking, Corin loomed over her and twisted her rosy nipples this way and that, thriving on her deep groans and light whimpering.

Deviously, he flicked the red bud on one of her breasts then rubbed it firmly with the flat of his palm till it rose hard and high.

Ariel gasped and squirmed.

Growling low in his throat, her lover focused on the task of turning her other nipple into a minute rock whilst the girl beneath him panted feverishly, tossing her head to and fro.

"It's my turn," she gasped, her chest heaving.

"Wait," he hissed, grasping her breasts and kneading them.

"Please … it-it's my turn …"

Reluctantly, he let her go, lying back and watching her with eager, greedy eyes.

Straddling him, the princess reached out, tentatively grasping a nipple between her fingertips.

"Alright," Ariel said, hoarse from her heavy breathing. "Alright …"

She twisted the teat sideways.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reaching for a cloth, the girl began to pat him dry.

"You're not hairy," she said, noting his smooth, elongated legs.

"Not there," he told her.

"I thought all men had hairy legs."

Ariel continued rubbing and patting. The higher she went, the more she felt compelled to not cast an eye over his exposed manhood and the black patch of hair surrounding it.

Of course, she had seen it before, she had even had it in her mouth a couple of times but for some reason, she could not bring herself to look at it now.

"I don't think my c-ck is all that impressive, do you?" Corin said as she rose to her feet, rubbing gently at his chest.

Ariel shrugged.

"It's a human c-ck," she murmured.

Corin slipped his arms around her, moulding her to him.

Ariel dropped the cloth.

His hand smoothed over the twin cheeks of her arse before cupping lightly then squeezing one cheek at a time,

"Come to bed," he entreated, stroking a thumb over the side of an arse cheek.

Another thumb brushed languidly against her ribcage.

Ariel groaned, nuzzling his neck.

Covetously, he pressed her even closer than before … and moaned.

She was wet. Soaking wet. The aroma of her arousal practically slithered into his flaring nostrils, enticing him, daring him.

"What have I done to deserve you?" he panted against her neck.

Ariel responded by ardently lifting her left leg and hooking it around him.

"You love me," she replied, her own voice breathless with longing. "That's why you have me."

Zealously, Corin scooped her up, carrying her to the bed.

Depositing the girl, swiftly, but gently, he sat between her legs, eyes gleaming as he looked down at her well.

Suddenly it dawned on Ariel how intense the situation was becoming, and rapidly so.

"Corin?" she whispered. "Wait."

Corin shook his dark head.

"Not yet," he promised, knowing what concerned her. "Something else."

The princess shivered and spread her legs a little further.

OoO

Ariel gasped and writhed on the giant bed whilst Corin's slender fingers stroked and rubbed the walls of her well.

In a fevered state of mind, the princess clawed and clutched at the silken, winding sheets beneath her, unable to care that in the morning she would find them in tatters.

Her lover slid his fingers deeper and deeper. The deeper he dared to venture, the tighter she became around his digits.

'Such a remarkable reception,' he thought, giving his beloved's wet, hot pearl a parting rub.

Ariel mewled at his departure.

Corin laughed.

"Shhh chicken, I haven't finished yet."

And to show her what he meant, he lowered himself and slipped his tongue inside her.

_**The Cecaelian palace, Cora's presence chamber**_

"Kunama, Circa. We're so glad you came," Cora greeted whilst suckling her son.

The blond empress wrinkled her nose in dislike.

"Did you have to bring that … child in here, Cora? I thought we would be dining undisturbed?"

Corin's beautiful sister shrugged.

"Dorian needs to be fed, Kunama. And what's more, Orion and I thought it would be good for you both to see your nephew."

Circa said nothing, not wanting to offend his brother who was already seeming embarrassed by his mate's sourness.

"I cannot eat anything while your son attacks your breasts like that," Kunama growled. "Pray put him away."

"He will be finished before we eat, Kunama," Orion replied. "But for half an hour we would thank you to be civil."

The empress's eyes blazed in fury, but nonetheless, she opted not to argue again.

"Where are Corin and Ariel?" she asked curiously. "I have seen them since the announcement of their betrothal."

"We gave Ariel a surprise," Cora explained with a pleased countenance. "She would have seen it by now."

"Where are they?" Circa asked, helping himself to a goblet of sea nectar.

"The surface," Orion replied, noting the nosiness but deciding to ignore it. "They do not plan to return for at least a month."

"Will Ariel attend the court afterwards?" Kunama asked, fishing for as much information as she could get before the subject changed.

"Corin hopes she will," Cora answered, rubbing her son's back as he suckled. "Our Ariel is no longer ailing so there is no reason for her not to sit by his side when court is next in session."

"Our Ariel?" Circa echoed, eyebrows arched in surprise. "That's a little possessive, isn't it?"

'_Well, you were the ones who were keeping her as a personal concubine_,' Cora thought with a mental scowl.

"Hardly," she said casually, sweeping the thought away. "Ariel is now part of our family. She will be my and Orion's sister soon, so it is apropos to call her "Our Ariel."

The visiting emperor and empress bit their lips, not sure how to respond.

Deciding that continuing this conversation would do more harm than good, the pair smiled weakly and then asked for more sea nectar.

_**The outskirts of Cora's realm**_

"So she's probably been bedded by now?" Circa growled to the empress as they sped along the ocean path.

"So it would seem," Kunama muttered darkly.

"This means they cannot be torn apart, we'll never get her back now!"

"Do not be so defeated, my love," his mate soothed, reaching for his arm. "Ariel has not told anyone about our little mishap. We still have power over her. While Corin and his pampered family have no idea of what occurred, we can do whatever it takes to bring our Ariel back to where she truly belongs."

Circa was not convinced.

"Her will grows stronger every passing moment, Kunama," he hissed. "Soon, she will not fear us and will tell Corin everything!"

The empress patted his chest.

"Have faith," she purred. "It shan't come to that. Right now I think we should let them have their fun and games. The fruit has been spoilt for us, but that doesn't mean it's no longer desirous. We let her love him and he love her, then when the time is ripe, we pounce!"

_**The Cecaelian surface home, Ariel and Corin's bed chambers**_

The princess lifted her head from her lover's shoulder, listening the loud crash of the waves and watching the sunlight bleed through the cracks in the clouds.

"Dawn," she whispered.

Sitting up, enchanted, the girl swathed herself in an animal pelt and sat in silence, drinking in the sight.

"I love watching the dawn," she said to herself, letting Corin sleep.

The way the great, shining orb pushed seemingly effortlessly through the clouds, she never stopped marvelling at the beauty.

Apollo was a great god indeed.

There was a rustle behind her.

"I think I might visit the market place today," Ariel said.

"There's coin in the coffer by the bed."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"There's a horse with my name on it. Our friend from the ship wreck has made his home here. I'll see you later."

"Tell him I said hello," Ariel murmured, reaching for a robe.

"How's your back feeling today?"

The princess had pretty much made a full recovery from her illness. the scars on her face had healed and her hair was almost back to its full length, all that remained of her ordeal was a thinner physique, gradually blossoming into the full curves Corin enjoyed so much, and a small red scar on her spine where Dostayia, Cora and Noelle attacked the abscess.

On occasion the princess would complain that the centre of her spine, precisely where the scar dwelt, was feeling very hot. Or she would complain about a sometimes disconcerting pain.

The dreadfully bothersome ache was remedied with either hot and cold stones that were used during the menstrual cycles for Cecaelia's or mer people; they were situated on the back for three hours. Another treatment for Ariel was a deep massage, or if it was bad enough to make her wince and teary eyed, the princess was given both treatments and then at last, an herbal tonic.

The heat, however, was a side effect of the bunkta bite that could not be avoided and was treated with cold stones and ice when the heat was too strong and steam rose from the scar.

Dostayia's prediction was this. The heat her back emitted would remain with Ariel for the rest of her life and the pain would fade in at least three thousand years, dulling into a dull ache over time until it was naught but a nasty memory.

"My back is fine," Ariel replied, absently pushing light brown tresses behind an ear.

She then grinned impishly.

"I'm going to bathe then dress up as a grand noble woman. Have fun with your stallion, Corin."

_**The beach**_

It was such a frightfully searing day. Ariel thought as she strode along the strip of beach.

"Take the donkey back," she instructed her companion. "I want to cool down before returning to the house."

OoO

Finding a spot on the sand that wasn't too roasted by the blazing sun, Ariel sat down, taking off her sandals, letting the brackish water cool down her hot, aching feet.

Lying back, she closed her eyes and the smells the earth and ocean emitted filled her nose before wafting into her mind.

"Hello there."

Her lips parted, her fingers curled into the dampened dirt.

"You might burn if you're not careful."

She lazily opened an eye.

"Hello," she returned softly.

Like a snake, Corin lithely slid out from behind a boulder.

Lying beside her, he propped himself on his shoulder, studying her thoughtfully whilst she scrunched her fingers and toes in the sand, breathing in and out.

"You're hot, my love," he said, eyes drinking in the sight of her.

"Mmm," she agreed.

He was between her legs now, looming over her, cool black silky locks brushed against her sun-reddened cheeks, palms rested on either side of her head.

She stared back at him.

A sleek black tentacle glided up, stroking her forehead.

Ariel shivered pleasurably at the touch, it was so blissfully cold against her hot skin.

Another tentacle slid under her dress and thin silk shift.

She flicked her tongue across her lips. Her eyes darkened.

Tense, she waited.

"I'm glad you returned from the market place, my dear," Corin remarked casually, the tip of the tentacle entering her belly button. "For I intend to do quite a few things to you."

The princess kept one eye on him and the other on the tentacle wallowing leisurely in the hole in her stomach, hiding beneath her dress and shift.

Her body was starting to tingle with arousal now but she had yet to become completely lost in his ministrations.

Two more of Corin's tentacles tore leisurely at her dress, tearing and tearing until it was naught but twin pieces of white cloth.

He tossed the ruined material over his shoulder.

Suddenly, thick clouds blocked the sun hence darkening the sky.

"I think this is better," he murmured. "I can't have you boiling, can I?"

The tentacle cooling her forehead languidly slid away, pushing her soiled hair aside then returning to laze amongst its companions that resided behind their master.

"Much, much better," Corin added approvingly.

He then made a face of concentration.

"Where to begin?" he pondered out loud. "Where to begin?"

Her heart beat quickened.

He smiled.

"Now I know," he told her.

oOoOo

The glorious Cecaelian dragged his tongue along her neck then downwards till he came to the bodice of her shift.

Using the tentacle that had been residing inside her belly button, Corin ripped the shift apart, revealing nearly all of Ariel's body to him. Nearly, for the ruined cloth had fallen, pooling around the youthful royal's shapely hips, covering her luscious arse and the deliciously furtive place in front of it.

Corin's breath, hot as the sun, hardened Ariel's left nipple till it was no longer rosy, yielding flesh but akin to a cracked minute rock.

The sensation of changing membrane and soft tissue caused the girl to arch and writhe on the sand. Her lips peeled apart but before she could utter a single noise, her lover's mouth covered the tit.

A thin, kittenish whine leapt out of her throat. Arousal compelling, Ariel squirmed restlessly beneath her seducer, heels digging feverishly into the damp earth.

A tentacle gracefully curled around her leg, slithering up, it tugged firmly at the material and tore it away. Another tentacle wound snugly around her emaciated waist, lowering its tip to rest upon the dark hair amid her legs.

Ariel groaned through clenched white teeth, sinking her nails into the skin of his back, thrusting her hips eagerly against his black lower half.

Releasing the nipple, Corin planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Not yet," he denied playfully. "Wait for me."

He shifted his head back to suck and bite at her nipples, always being careful not to cut her skin with his teeth.

Gently, slowly, the tentacle slid through her entrance.

Ariel stiffened and quivered.

Corin kissed her cheek again.

"Wait," he murmured. "I'm going in slowly. Very slowly."

He slipped in a little further.

Further …

Further …

"Is that enough?" he asked.

The girl writhed slightly then nodded, clinging to him, eyes wide and blinking.

Careful not to frighten or hurt her, he began to stroke the appendage along her walls.

OoO

The princess thrust her head back and whined whilst the black limb moved languidly into her, rubbing gently at her core, eliciting a consistent string of soft, deep moans of gratification.

"Good girl, good girl," Corin praised huskily.

He hugged her to him, taking her earlobe into his mouth, suckling lavishly upon the flesh.

The limb slid through her entrance filling her completely.

Caught off guard, Ariel gave a strident cry of surprise and pain. Her lissom body lurched forward then fell back against the humid earth and Corin's hands.

He was so thick; it was amazing she was able to accommodate him at all.

Agonised, the freshly deflowered woman clenched her teeth, straining as she tightened around him.

He surged again, tearing her wall down, relieving her of her virginity once and for all.

Ariel screamed in pain. Like one gone mad, she clawed at his arms and back, anything to get away from the pain.

Sliding the tentacle backwards, but not removing it entirely, Corin let go of her ear.

"Easy," he soothed. "Easy."

He pulled the weeping, freshly deflowered woman up and up until she was pressed snugly against his chest and belly.

"The worst part's over, beautiful," he promised huskily.

With lean, warm hands, Corin rubbed her back, murmuring gentle nothings as she re-acquainted herself with his largeness.

When it was manageable for her, he kissed her flushing cheeks then began to stroke his black appendage in and out of her excruciatingly stretched and quivering fanny.

Sobbing into his shoulder, Ariel feebly struggled to match his rhythm.

"Easy," her lover repeated. "Don't stress. Take your time. Just take your time."

She tried again and again, finally giving up and sagging backwards, her little chest rising and falling with each shuddering breath she took.

"Perhaps it's too big for you?" he asked her.

Gulping, Ariel nodded.

"It's fine. Don't move, don't move …"

After a leisurely massage, Corin carefully withdrew the tentacle.

His angel whimpered from his exit for it stung, burying her face in his neck and shoulder.

The Cecaelian tugged her closer to him, letting her recuperate, kissing her neckline and shoulder.

Lowering her back down to the earth, Corin settled on top of her, hugging her possessively to his broad body.

She moaned softly, accustoming her smaller frame to his weight then slid her arms and legs around his waist, holding him for all she was worth.

"Good girl," Corin praised again.

He kissed her soundly on the mouth; thusly eliciting another soft little moan from her then kissed her yet again, applying more pressure this time with his tongue and lips.

Forgetting the pain, the woman responded eagerly, swirling her pink muscle with his own, following him in a dance.

OoO

Her neither region grew unbearably hot and hammering.

Desperate, Ariel arched her lower body and pushed against him.

"Please," she rasped in his ear as he kissed along her neck. "Please, please, please."

He pulled away from the succulent valley of skin and hugged her so closely she thought he was going to pull her inside of him.

"Now you're ready for the real thing," Corin declared throatily.

He pushed his black manhood into her depths.

Ariel hissed through her teeth upon his entry, her body arching again.

"Shh, shh."

Thankfully, he did not stretch her nearly as much as his tentacle had done consequently making the experience much more to the young woman's liking.

The princess panted profusely as the most exquisitely wanton pulsations grew in her lower body, gradually taking dominance of her mind, heart and soul.

He began to push inside her. Nice, even, movements.

In response to this blissful torment, Ariel eagerly rocked her hips forward, urging him on.

"Do you like this, sweeting?" her lover asked roughly. "Is this what you need?"

She mewled her rejoinder thus making him laugh into her hair and push harder.

OoO

When their cries from their final climax faded into heavy breathing, Corin gently slid his exhausted, flaccid manhood out of Ariel.

Sitting up, he leaned against an ochre boulder and cradled her in his arms as if she were a child. His soft lips pressed lovingly against her heavily perspiring forehead whilst his gentle hands combed through the tangled tresses as she shuddered and fought to catch her breath.

Content at last, her eyes closed. The princess smiled sleepily, nuzzling her small nose into his silky chest.

Effortlessly, Corin swapped his form to that of a human,

"Come on, my love," he murmured, taking her with him as he stood. "You're coming home with me."

_**The Cecaelian surface home, Corin and Ariel's chambers**_

"I'm a woman now."

So this was what it was like.

She had been a girl for so long.

Now she was a woman.

Reaching between her legs, Ariel touched the crimson stain marring the pale human skin of her left inner thigh then raised her finger tips to her nose.

"Goddess," she breathed, noting the odd contrast, the brackish scent of the blood and the musky aroma of her arousal.

Rising to her feet, discarding her robe, Ariel wandered over to the looking brass mirror provided for them.

The princess made a face as she surveyed the unsightly bruises dusting her upper and lower torso.

Cecaelian bodies did not bruise as easily as humans did for the membrane was a good deal harder.

Although her betrothed had not been negligent in his taking of her virginity, Ariel knew it would take more than a hot bath before she could forget about the aches their union had caused.

"Pain and pleasure go hand in hand," she murmured to herself.

A brown haired wasp of a young Cecaelia girl, Hermia, who was posing as a servant, danced over to help her into the boiling water.

"Corin will be here in another hour," she told Ariel when she asked for his whereabouts. "He and my betrothed have gone to the markets for goats and cows. He told me you wouldn't fancy the walk."

Ariel smiled and nodded.

"He's right."

"Would mind if I asked …"

Ariel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Asked?"

"Does it hurt? Sorry to be cheeky, but did it hurt when he … Well, plucked you?"

The princess blushed.

"It did. A lot. But I think had he taken me in my real body things would have been very different. His sister told me it hurts less."

"Do you think humans are fragile little creatures?" Hermia asked, her brown doe like eyes rapt with curiosity, filling a jug with perfumed water so she could wash Ariel's hair.

"No, I think they're different. Just because something, someone, is different doesn't mean it is weak or evil."

OoO

Ariel was sitting by the fire when Corin returned, quietly reading and toying with the delicate petals of a flower.

"Lo," he greeted, relieving his feet of his sandals and padding over to her.

"Lo," she replied, setting the scroll aside.

"Are you still bleeding?"

"Mmm."

He curled up behind her, wrapping his long legs around her waist, casually drawing her to him.

One of his hands slipped under her gown, cocooning a breast then kneading it gently.

"Don't you dare," Ariel growled, yet she did not make a move to stop him.

He licked the side of her neck, thumb tenderly stroking her teat.

"So what utter nonsense did you find at the markets?" he asked, lightly rolling the nipple between his fingers.

"Presents for Cora, Dorian. Something for us when we're alone."

He pinched her nipple.

"Oi!"

"You naughty girl," he growled with lust and amusement in his husky tones. "I should see if anyone would buy you at the markets in the morning. I might fetch quite a bit for someone as brazen as you are."

"You wouldn't dare!"

He kissed her cheek and gently squeezed her breast.

"I love taunting you, madam," he whispered.

Ariel set down the tome and reached for his other hand, raising it to her lips, she kissed his knuckles.

OoO

"Thank you."

The woman opened her eyes, watching the flames as they danced and writhed.

"For?"

"Not being afraid of me."

Knowing what he meant, Ariel squeezed his hand, smiling faintly.

"The potion has helped me … but I was ready. I was ready for you."

"Are you still in pain?"

She nodded then shrugged dismissively.

"It hurts now, but the pain will pass," her lips pulled up into a devious smirk. "And when the next time comes …"

"Oh, is there going to be a next time?" he teased her.

She laughed lightly.

"There'd better be."

He nipped her playfully then withdrew his hand from her bosom.

"Bring you to bed?" he asked her.

"Please."

Corin rose then picked her up.

Her stomach growled.

"Oh we can't have that," he rumbled, carrying her to the bed.

OoOooooOoOo

Lying on her back, she opened her mouth and swallowed as the rich, warm wine poured from the goblet and glided down her throat.

"Braaawarrack!" the woman exclaimed as some of the wine went down the wrong way.

Her betrothed chuckled at her.

"That's what happens when you take it lying down!" he mocked.

The woman coughed then wiped her mouth.

Corin stroked a finger over the silky membrane that coated the bulge in his betroths neck.

"Did you know that they call this lump an "Adam's apple?" he asked her.

Ariel picked up a piece of fruit, biting into it.

"I did. Then I heard that some humans believe that only men have them. That's not true; it's just a name for a lump. Saying that only males have them is such a silly misconception."

"And I thought you adored humans."

She gave an abrupt bark of laughter.

"Only when they're not being stupid!"

OoO

Corin's fingers slid over a large grey and purple bruise on her arm, taking care not to add pressure lest he hurt her.

The princess moaned softly and licked her lips.

"Fancy anything?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Whatever you want is fine."

He reached for a sliver of Hermia's goat cheese.

Biting into it, he then pressed it against Ariel's lips. She took it from him then playfully snapped at his fingers when they withdrew to find more food.

They continued this for a while till the wine they'd consumed had gone to their heads and warmed their bellies, thus making sleep a very good idea.

Drawing the furs and silks over them, Corin hugged Ariel to him, nuzzling her affectionately before closing his eyes and contently drifting off to sleep, an arm slung across her chest, under her own arms, the other snugly around her waist.

_**The main chamber, four weeks later**_

"It's almost a shame we have to go back," Ariel remarked as she eased the hood of her cloak over her head. "I really enjoyed myself."

"Too much of a good thing-"

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to remind me. Too much of a good thing is bad for you, but time really does seem to fly by when one is truly happy."

Sighing wistfully, the princess picked up her pig skin bag, miraculously containing everything she had purchased during their visit, this was all thanks to a spell she could remember and perform without too much effort.

She walked towards the door way, standing in a pool of white sunlight, the woman turned to Corin, offering her hand.

"Let's go home," she said.

_**End of part 3**_

_**Authors note**_

This was another particularly tricky chapter. Mostly because of the whole mer people thing, then making sure the amount of sexual content in this chapter was as M rated as possible, I hate ratings limits! Ariel's illness was a bugger to write as well. I based it on a rather nasty back pain I get during "That time of month" then I enhanced it into something else.

The soul mating thing. Hard as. But I really wanted it there because I thought it would be a nice way to show how this species may have connected to one another.

Part three was going to be a "lot" longer, but I'm happily ending it here because I want to end this chapter on a happy note. Parts 4 and 5 will be full of angst and depression, my hope is that readers who do read them will wonder what on earth I am doing with the characters.

Angst and misery is good for the soul and a lot more fun to write then fluff!

Corin's going to go through a bit of a change in the next chapter. Readers may dislike it or enjoy it. It's a heads up as to how he will behave in "Rise"

The shag scene on the beach, does it seem familiar to you? It should, that scene is from part 6 of "She dreams" where Ariel dreams about being seduced then ravished by Corin. I thought it would be nice to make it seem that mer woman Ariel dreamt about the day she had lost her virginity to Corin, what do you guys think?

Bit of glossary for you, "Chicken" apart from a breed of bird and a name you give a coward is also an endearment, like "Darling" or "Sweetie"

_**Review replies**_

Yay, an update! Lol I got so excited when I opened my email and said that you uploaded a new chapter, especially since the chapter has about 20,000 words! It's actually taken me a few days to read it.

**This chapter is a lot shorter, I hope you don't mind.**

I do like this chapter a lot more than the original. It's more draw out (it a good way, of course) and I think that the flow is a lot nicer. I also liked how you included the me colony birthing drama at the end there.

**Thanks! I prefer to draw things out when it comes to writing. I know what it's like to want more and get less and leave the story feeling disappointed. So I'm glad you approve.**

**The birthing drama was fun to write. I'm trying to incorporate the mer people as much as I can.**

It's nice to see that even before her execution, Ariel's opinion on public birth's still haven't changed.

**Ariel is a staunch feminist. She's a strong minded girl who wants to see all females rise and be equal.**

Now onto the rape scene. I think you approached it in a very clean, tactful way, and I can't imagine how hard it must've been to write, but I think you'll agree with me in saying that is was necessary to have in there.

**Yes, it is. I needed to include an "Oh my god, they were right" moment. This was the best way. Ariel is a stubborn girl. If she wants to do something, have something, she will fight for it. It takes a lot to make her realise she is going in the wrong direction, even more for her to go the other way.**

One of the themes of this chapter, like you said, is pulling away from toxic friends, and I don't think that there was any way Ariel would've realized that she needed to leave Kunama and Circa than if they did something drastic like that. So overall, the rape scene was done VERY well, considering the fact that it was needed.

**Just be aware, Ariel is not out of their influence yet …. There is the threat of Circa and Kunama turning to Merjorca and Ariel still believes that she owes them her love and loyalty. She and Corin will never see eye to eye on this.**

I really liked the little part with the bunch of teenage girls. It reminded me a lot of a few of the girls at my school, just in the way that they think they're so much better than anyone else and deserve everything for no work at all, and how quickly they turn on each other. Although I do have to admit that their fan-girling over Corin was pretty relatable, but I'll save that story for another time.

**PM me! I want to hear it!**

The only part about this story is the entire who is who, especially when it comes to everyone from the merpeople colony. I'm sure I'll eventually get the names down, but it does tend to get kind of confusing. Don't get me wrong, I love all of the unique names that you use because it just adds to the magical fantasy element of this story, but sometimes I literally have to write the names and a short little description of each person down just to keep track of everybody, lol!

**Guess what, I have the same problem. I re-read the fics or chapters prior to this just so I can remember what I'm doing,**

I love this chapter because we're first introduced to Merjorca and Vorlorna, along with Circa and Kunama's evil ways (which absolutely make my skin crawl - they're probably at the top of my best villains list, good job). Every time they do something, or even Ursula and Morgnana pull one of their little tricks, I just want to scream at them, even though I know that it will turn out all right in the end.

**Merjorca and Vorlorna will be making a few appearances, I am thinking of two every chapter. Even more in the last prequel fic, "Rise" warning, that will be very, very dark. One of my many reasons for making this fic longer. I'm actually enjoying the light and fluffiness while I can.**

Ariel and Sorja finally broke up! Haha is it bad to say that it's about time?

**Nope, I said that as well.**

Their love was cute and fluffy and adorable, but it's like dating in high school. It's never going to lead to anything serious, at least in my opinion.

**Pretty much with you there.**

The reason I like Ariel and Corin (Or Coriel as we're now calling them, lol) so much is because they fight. They challenge each other and push each other to the limit. And yet, it's all in the best interests. And to me, the best kind of love is the kind that they have - where you're always pushing your loved one to their fullest potential because you truly want what's best for them.

**Exactly, and pretty soon Ariel will have to learn how to compromise with Corin and he with her. Relationships are all about trust and compromise. They are getting better at communicating with each other, but this is the calm before the storm. Ariel hit the ground running around like a headless chook when she entered the ocean, she wasn't being what she wanted to be, she had to satisfy other people. She's only just learnt how to stop and appreciate things. Sadly, for her, a storm will be coming and she may have to start running again whether she wants to or not.**

Plus I like them because they can be pretty damn sexy ;D

**And shall continue to get lot more sexier! I hope.**

As for the deleted scene, I like that it was included but I have absolutely no idea where it would've fit into the actual story, but I do feel like it was needed. It shows that Corin, just like anybody else, does have his flaws. Besides, it's just him being protective over Ariel, and I absolutely love when he shows that dominant, protective side.

**I'm trying to figure out a way to bring it back into the story, there is a bit of dialogue in it that I quite liked. We'll see how it goes.**

I think I might take a shot at writing the hydra-battle scene. I really need to get back into writing, considering that I haven't posted anything in 2013 and I am seriously considering taking down all of my stories because I really don't like them. I wrote most of those at a really low point and I'm quite ashamed of most of them.

**Yay! I can't wait to see what you write! I know what you mean by not being happy with older stories. But often they can be salvaged.**

**Tip, don't write when you're feeling sad or rushed. Nine times out of ten, the story will look horrid. You need to respect your story, love it. I know it sounds odd because a story cannot feel or breathe, but if you show in your writing that you respect your story, readers will respond to that. **

**Doing this is hard, but here are a few other ideas that do, I swear by these, help!**

**Find a quiet place where you can write and the only sounds you hear are the sounds you want to hear helps a lot, but you need to have a lot of time on your hands.**

**When proof reading, read the fic as if you are reading a book you've never read before, this way it is easier for you to see where you are right and where you are going wrong.**

**Write a chapter plan. Decide on what is happening in each chapter and put it down point by point. You don't have to stick to the plan, but it does help if you feel stuck, etc.**

In other news, I have kept up with this series for a year! I started reading them at the beginning of March 2012, and here we are, a year later. It's been so much fun seeing everything develop and unfold and just become absolutely beautiful, and I can't wait until next year when we will hopefully see the official sequel to 'She Dreams". I'm so excited!

**Thank you so much! It is really humbling to read that, hug!**

**I am looking at late 2014 or mid-2015 when it comes to posting the first part of the sequel, there is a lot to do. I've started working on several ideas on where the actual sequel can go. There is one idea I am leaning towards but I have to do a lot of planning otherwise it will not work.**

Keep up all of the amazing work, and please keep updating! I have a lot of faith in this story and I can promise you that we're already this far in and not even halfway to how amazing this entire series is going to be. Go Coriel shippers! Lol, can't wait for the next chapter.

**Here it is, it will be interesting to see what your thoughts are.**

Xoxo

**OXOXO**

Lily

**Leah.**


	4. Part 4

_**Never let me go, part 4**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

A storm of pain and anger is coming ….

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for some fairly strong sexual content, language and angst. Written using UK and Australian English. All flames and Sue/Stue grumbles will be used to warm my toes because it's nearly sodding winter over here!

Chapter dedicated to the beautiful Angelique Goyena, a lover of reading and writing.

RIP darling, I miss you.

Now!

On with the ditty!

_**The Cecaelian palace, Beeska's home**_

"How does it look?" Ariel asked whilst Nora and Beeska peeled aside her folds, looking at her vagina.

Since Orca no longer had any influence inside the mer people court, Nora was able to return to full capacity. However, she deemed that Beeska was doing well on her own as head mid wife and thus claimed she would now only serve as a consultant and relieve Beeska should she ever be rendered unable to perform her duties unto her clients.

"Bruised. Small scratches, no wonder you're sore," Nora remarked, wincing in sympathy.

"No sign of infection," Beeska added, pleased. "You'll just need a cold salve. I'll get Dostayia to whip one up for you."

Ariel, relieved that all was well down there, sat up and stretched her tentacles.

"Am I with child?" she asked.

Beeska laughed.

"That's a silly question. You know the limbs have to be joined before that can happen. You haven't even been on heat yet."

"How old do I have to be till I can be on heat?" Ariel pressed.

"It's different for everyone," Nora explained. "The youngest we had, Mola, was a sixteen year old from Sorja's realm. Poor mite."

"What happened to her?" Ariel asked, a little uneasy.

"She had to be educated, like we all do," Beeska replied grimly. "It isn't pretty when it happens to the young ones, but what can one do to prevent it? Nothing. We make it easier on the girls and their families by giving them tonics and advice Then when they girl's are old enough to lie with their partner, they're mature enough to know what they're doing."

"I should warn you, the first day of your "Heat month" is not a happy one," Beeska's mother informed the princess seriously. "Expect swelling, cramps. Nothing male will want to be near you till the following day."

"Don't scare her!" Beeska cried.

"No, it's alright," Ariel said, patting her friend's hand reassuringly. "I just want a child, that's all.."

"Be careful what you wish for …" Nora sing-songed, earning a playful punch in the arm.

"Thanks mum."

"Explain the whole egg thing to me again," Ariel pleaded.

Beeska rolled her eyes.

"Again," she groaned.

Smiling, Nora pointed at a space between the tentacles.

"The eggs grow here then they pop out of a sucker, usually on the right side. As they develop, they move lower and lower till dropping off the tip of tentacle then they should hatch, it usually takes three or six months, depends on how many eggs you are carrying."

"Some women stuff them," Ariel pointed out.

The midwives nodded.

"That's to protect the eggs. If we learn that the egg is fertile, we can see how strong the foetus is. If the foetus is weak, the mother can either take her chances and hatch it anyway, or she can push the egg into her womb then push it out later on. Most mothers prefer to take their chances. Stuffing the egg, eggs, can be very painful."

_**Corin and Ariel's bed chambers**_

"You never showed me what you brought back from the market place," Corin reminded whilst Ariel removed her jewellery.

"It's a surprise," she replied. "If you're good you might get to see it. If you're not …"

"Trollop."

Ariel laughed lightly.

"I'm starved," she said, noting how her stomach growled. "Positively famished."

"Glutton."

The princess pouted.

"Fool, feed me," she ordered.

OoO

"Are you still sore?"

Lying flat on her back, Ariel tucked an arm under her head and rested a hand on her stomach. Her recently ravenous stomach which had been nicely sated by oysters, yabbie tails and slivers of lobster flesh.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing too arduous, are you in or are you out?"

She bit her lip, pondering.

"Alright," the princess allowed. "But be careful. They told me I'm very bruised."

He kissed her elbow.

"Poor little thing, roll over."

oOoOo

The tentacle tenderly snaked around her waist then slid down, down, down till it rested against her nether lips.

The princess growled softly in warning.

Not to be scared off so easily, her lover licked her cheek and rolled the appendage into a fist, gently pressing the back of it against her opening.

Hot tears threatening to slide down her rosy cheeks, Ariel winced and whimpered as he touched the bruised rim and wriggled in discomfort.

He kissed her cheek and continued to focus on stimulating her, rubbing and rolling till she relaxed.

"Ohhh …."

Lips parting, the woman closed her eyes and gradually responded to the tentacles ministrations by pushing her bottom half against his groin.

OoO

Ariel shivered as Corin's member subtly probed her fanny.

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

Carefully, he eased his sheath into her well thus making her gasp and lean forwards.

The organ stretched her, but not to the point where it was unbearable. Yes, there was pain. Bruising, stinging, elongating pain, but he had been sure to arouse her beforehand, therefore it was not excruciating.

It was then Ariel realised that Corin was not seeking ravishment, only wanting to be inside her.

Learning this made her feel happy and audacious.

OoO

Her internal muscles automatically clenched around him as he tenderly rubbed along her walls. Familiarising her lower body with his manhood.

"Easy," her betrothed soothed, kissing her warm cheek, hair and collar-bone. "Easy."

She whined and shifted restlessly beneath him.

Corin laughed huskily.

"Cheeky."

"Oh, you're going to have to do more than that," Ariel hissed through clenched teeth. "Silly boy."

Corin hesitated.

"I'll hurt you."

She shook her head.

"You have to finish what you've started. You _will_ hurt me if you don't."

Her lover groaned into the back of her neck, his member fast becoming tepid and hard inside her.

"Please …" the woman panted, her breathing shallow, voice husky with longing and provocation. "Please, please, please …"

Grunting, Corin clutched Ariel to him.

"You bad girl," he groaned throatily.

"Please …"

Taking her from behind, he filled her completely.

The princess cried out in pain and release, her body rising off the clam bed, perspiration pouring off her forehead.

OoO

Growling, Corin lay down on top of her, using all of his weight to pin her to the bed.

"Is that what you wanted?" he breathed in her ear.

The woman beneath him moaned deeply, her fingers clinging to the seal hide pelt.

"Is it?"

"Y-yes," Ariel gulped, the bulge in her throat rising and falling. "Goddess yes."

Hugging her tightly, Corin thrust his manhood into her again.

She screamed.

OoO

"You weren't ready."

Ariel snorted and rolled onto her right side, ignoring the throbbing pain in her nether region.

"Don't be so pedantic," she chastised. "You/re the one that should have controlled their urges."

"Oi!"

"Well you were!"

He mock glowered at her.

Unable to help herself, the woman burst out laughing.

"Give us a snog," Corin growled.

"You'll have to come here," she said. "I can't move."

OoO

Lying in his arms, the princess absently stroked her mate's arm with her slender fingers whilst he licked at a cut he had made on her shoulder during their love making.

"I'm going to be nineteen in a few months," she told Corin, shivering as the saliva cooled on her skin.

The Cecaelian tugged on her ear with his teeth.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"I've been you're betrothed for four months. It's been long enough. We should elope. On my nineteenth birthday, take me to the surface and make an honest woman out of me."

Her mate studied her thoughtfully.

"We'll need witnesses, sweeting," he murmured in a matter of fact tone.

She frowned.

That was not what she had wanted to hear.

Pushing her annoyance aside, Ariel made a speedy declaration of guests.

"Yasna, Archeren, Kunama, Circa, Nosseen, Cora, Orion, Dostayia, Creena, Noelle and Andoras. How does that sound?"

"Good list," Corin replied, opting not to question her reasons behind inviting Circa and his empress. "but what about Sorja?"

Ariel became morose.

"He doesn't want to have a bar of me," she confided sullenly. "And I haven't had anything to do with him since the whole affair with the mer people. That wasn't my choice. I want to see him. Talk with him, but he won't meet with me."

Corin kissed her shoulder.

"Sorja has always been a stubborn mule, love. He'll mend."

She smiled weakly.

"I hope so."

The cut had started to bleed again.

lowering his head, Corin resumed licking.

Resting her own head on her arm, Ariel stared absently at the interior of the clam.

'_What a to do,'_ she thought.

_**Outskirts of the Cecaelian palace**_

The princess and her mate were laughing vivaciously, racing against one another through a treacherous terrain laced with enormous, sea weed strewn boulders.

"You know what happens if I win!" Corin called out to her.

The beautiful Cecaelia smiled dazzlingly at him then amplified her speed, gliding effortlessly ever onward.

OoO

"Beat you!" Ariel crowed triumphantly.

Corin skidded to a halt, glaring at her balefully.

"You know I hate racing through the rock formations!" he growled. "I almost slammed into that!"

"Don't be so wounded," the woman cooed harmoniously. "Petulance does not become you."

Her mate sniffed and looked away from her.

To his displeasure, she simply giggled at him.

"Do you want a kiss?"

The annoyance from before melted away. Corin looked at her, scowl turning into a breath takingly sweet smile.

"What do you think, Little Queen?" he asked softly.

Ariel floated over to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"I think you need one," she murmured.

She osculated his forehead.

"Maybe two."

She kissed his right cheek.

"Three."

She kissed his left cheek.

"Four?" he asked hopefully, thumbs stroking the pale small of her back.

She pursed her lips teasingly, grey eyes sparkling.

OoOoO

He watched her from afar, as he always did, knowing full well that her and her lover seeing him would only bring up unwanted questions.

She seemed happier than he had known her to be during their courtship.

How that hurt him.

'_But it was for the best in the end,'_ he thought reminding himself. _'When the wound stings less I will love her as my sister. I can boast that it was I who brought the logger heads together …'_

Not wanting to be seen, the young emperor slunk back into the shadows from whence he came.

_**Corin and Ariel's presence chamber**_

"We can't conoodle on your throne!" Ariel protested whilst Corin nuzzled and nipped her shoulder. "Anyone could come in on us at any time!"

"So?"

Ariel swatted him and tried to get off his lap, however, her betrothed had other ideas.

growling playfully, Corin clutched her to him; kissing and nibbling along her neck, making her squirm and giggle breathlessly.

"Co-Corin!" the woman gasped whilst he tickled her with his stubble and teeth. "Stop it!"

"Beg!" he taunted, keeping his hands and mouth busy.

The princess tried … only to end up in peals of laughter.

"Ahem."

Caught off guard, Corin dropped Ariel who squealed and fell off his lap, landing in a heap on the floor in front of Cora whose lips twitched in quiet amusement.

"Ow," Ariel giggled, rubbing her lower back. "How are you, Cora?" she asked sheepishly, the colour high on her cheeks.

"Clearly not as dandy as you two," the empress replied, her lush pink mouth displaying a broader smile.

Using his tentacles, Corin pulled a protesting Ariel onto his lap, cuddling the younger woman compactly.

Tucking a thumb under her chin; he proceeded to kiss her deeply.

"That's disgusting," Cora remarked sourly, wrinkling her nose.

"It's the best way to get you to leave," her brother replied between kisses. "And don't act the dummy, Cora. we've seen worse when visiting you and Orion."

The empress immediately bristled and blushed.

Shrugging her embarrassment off, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you two going to be behaving like love sick adolescents when you hold court here next week?" Cora asked, arching a black eyebrow.

"Court?" Ariel all but squeaked, pulling away from her intended. "Next week?"

"We'll be on our best behaviour," Corin promised dryly.

"Good," Corin's sister replied tartly. "I aim to be with child again before the month is over; have a care to keep the surprises to a minimum you two."

Corin rolled his eyes, stroking Ariel's hair.

"As you wish, monster," he murmured good naturedly.

Cora snorted, pivoting; she left the pair to their mischief.

"I think we'd better stop before we're caught again," Ariel decided out loud, trying to wriggle out of her lover's arms.

"Nonsense, I've told the guards we're not to be disturbed," Corin told her, fingers trialling up and down her arm.

"Beast," the princess growled, her sense of decency failing her.

He smiled wickedly in return and cupped a breast, expertly kneading his fingers into the tender flesh.

Ariel languorously leaned backwards, moaning wantonly.

Forgetting her reluctance, the young princess spread her lower body apart, inviting him in.

Taking an earlobe in his mouth, suckling gently, Corin agreed wholeheartedly to her invitation.

_**Ariel and Corin's bed chambers**_

Corin had been held back by Orion. They were discussing the schedule for court next week. Therefore she had some time to herself for a few hours.

Reaching for a piece of papyrus and a quill, Ariel began to write.

"_**Sorja,**_

_**I will be officially sitting in on Corin's court as princess the beginning of next week. It would make me very happy if you were to come and watch me. **_

_**Please, Sorja. I miss you. We miss you! Corin needs his brother and I want to put the past behind us.**_

_**I am also getting married. On my nineteenth birthday. It would make me the happiest of brides if you were sharing the day with us. Please, please, please come to my wedding, don't be a spoil sport.**_

_**Your loving, soon to be sister, Ariel …"**_

Handing the scroll to a snake, the princess rose from the stone she had been sitting on and poured herself a goblet of nectar.

_**Sorja's realm, Sorja's presence chambers**_

"So she aims to wed my brother in four months' time," the emperor said, setting the papyrus aside.

"Four months and two weeks' time to be precise," Cora replied.

Sorja nodded.

"And of her coronation?" he asked quietly.

"There has been no mention of a coronation, you know this. I would have told you if there had been."

Sorja rose from his seat. Gliding over to a small table, he poured wine for himself and his sister.

"She's not ready," he murmured, staring into the silver goblet, noting how the wine inside it resembled black silk. "The moment that crown lands on her head she will fall. She will take all of us down with her."

"We learn by making mistakes, do we not?" Cora asked, sipping from her own goblet. "How much of this have you been drinking?" she then asked good naturedly.

Seeing the meaning, Sorja laughed faintly.

"Scarcely touch the stuff," he admitted. "Yes, Cora, we learn by making mistakes, by making many mistakes, but Ariel will do anything to please Corin. She will go as far as to become his queen even when she is clearly not ready."

"Our brother had Ariel specifically created to be the best queen for our people, Sorja," his sister argued. "How can you be so certain that Vorlorna has not blessed us with a good queen?"

"Because I know her. And I know Corin. Our great, shining brother believes in Ariel so much, so much that when she fails, it will destroy them both."

"I do not, will not, stake any belief in what you say," Cora muttered tightly, setting her goblet down. "Ariel has the makings of a great queen. Her love for Corin will not hinder her, it will be her strength! His love for her will be his strength!"

"There are others who share my views as well, Cora," the emperor replied sagely. "From my realm, theirs, yours. They all feel the same way. What's more, if she is to be our queen, why the hindrance? Why not put her up on the mantle sooner rather than later?"

"Will that quash the doubts?" Cora asked, giving her youngest sibling a searching look.

"It might," he replied, sipping his wine.

_**The Cecaelian palace, Ariel and Corin's bed chambers**_

"Ariel?"

Looking up from the jug, the young woman smiled in greeting.

"Cora! Have some wine with me."

"My brother told me in passing that you plan to have your wedding on the surface," the empress stated, taking the goblet from Ariel.

The princess shrugged nonchalantly.

"We want something tiny. It will be my nineteenth birthday as well." She smiled happily. "I want that day to be special."

"You have heard talk, haven't you? About the people wanting to see you crowned?" Cora asked.

"Ah-ummm … No," Ariel replied, feeling oddly uncomfortable. "If there has been talk, I haven't been listening, Cora."

"Well there has been," the empress confirmed. "The people, Cecaelian people, want to see you and Corin married and you with a crown on your head sooner rather than later."

"But I want a few more years as their princess," the younger woman protested feeling even more uncomfortable. "I'm not ready to be a queen yet. I want to be at least in my mid-twenties or at the latest my early thirties before I become their queen."

The empress set her goblet down.

'_Time for tough love,'_ she thought.

"Ariel, you've put yourself beside Corin," she explained harshly. "You told our people you were ready to be their sovereign."

"I am not a puppet! I do not dance when they tell me!" Ariel snarled.

"Don't give me that!" Cora snapped, glaring at her future sister in law. "Sometimes we have to move forward sooner than when we would like to. Be glad you are not a mermaid or a human girl. They have fewer rights then we do."

At a loss, The princess bowed her head.

"Does Corin know about this conversation?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Did he suggest it?"

Cora shook her head.

"No, this is all my doing. I have to say this because due to some slight unrest the realms need you crowned as soon as possible. If something were to go terribly wrong I want our people to be seeing a king and his queen dealing with the obstacle, not a king and his princess."

Ariel was speechless.

Surely she had dealt with enough disfavour already?

"I want your misanthropists squashed," the empress went on to stress. "you do have more supporters then when you first became princess, but this is a sure way to crush all of them."

Feeling her unease growing even more so, Ariel took a copious mouthful of wine.

"Listen to me," Cora urged, her dulcet tones hardening in her urgency. "Have a private wedding, I am all for that. But for the people I strongly beseech you to hold a public coronation afterwards. A month is fine, a week is better."

"But I need time to mature!" Ariel barked angrily. "I'm not ready for a position so important!"

"But you do want to be queen, don't you?" the empress asked, arching a black eyebrow.

"Of course I do," the princess insisted. "but I'd rather learn how to be a more than average queen first, surely you can see that?"

Cora shook her head.

"Corin and I will be on your side no matter what happens. You and he will work as a unit. You will only be truly on your own if something happens to him, my children, Sorja or myself. There really is nothing to fear."

"I thought we were friends," Ariel said coolly.

Cora glared at her.

"Don't be stupid!" she snapped at Ariel. "I am doing my duty unto you both. You need this coronation, Ariel. Stop being such a witless stick in the mud!"

The princess bared her teeth and gave a growl of warning.

Seeing she had better retreat, the empress raised her hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Think about this," she requested, her face softening, backing away from her friend. "Discuss it with Corin. You have enough time for consideration, Ariel. Just think about it."

_**The presence chamber**_

It was her first day of court. Had she been a horse, she would have been chomping at the bit.

Twitchily, Ariel skimmed through the masses, fervently hoping Sorja had decided to stop avoiding her and Corin and had chosen to support her on her first day.

"Corin, he's not here," she murmured, eyes darting here and there just in case she was mistaken.

"My brother's a slow healer; clearly he needs to be left alone. He'll come back to us when he's ready."

The princess huffed.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Corin nodded toward the crowds.

"Consider this your first job."

Ariel turned from him to the floor.

"What's this, Orion?" she asked, looking down from her great height at a weeping white haired Cecaelia and a glowering auburn haired Cecaelian male.

"My guard claims this girl touched him inappropriately," Orion answered. "His betrothed," he nodded to a dark haired girl with plum and baby pink tentacles, "claims that she was pestering them whilst they were gathering oysters. She claims that when her back was turned, she tried to bring his penis out by rubbing herself provocatively against him."

Ariel cringed inwardly. Not wanting anything to go amiss; she sighed and patted the armrests of her throne.

"What realms do you hail from?" she asked the pair.

"This one," the boy replied, eyes downcast.

"Cora's," the white haired girl replied miserably.

"Your names?" Corin asked.

"Tyrial," the guard replied.

"Lyriam," the girl answered, sniffing pitifully.

"Do you swear to be truthful?" Ariel asked.

"We do," the pair echoed in unison.

"Then let us begin," the princess stated briskly. "First off we need to speak to your betrothed, Tyrial."

The crowds shifted, allowing the pretty Cecaelia girl to come forth.

Smiling tenderly at her betrothed, she clasped her hands in front of her and waited for Corin and Ariel to speak.

"Your name?" Ariel asked.

"Padma," the girl replied without hesitation. "I am a priestess of Vorlorna. I reside in Cora's realm."

"have you known Lyriam for long?" Corin asked.

"No, Not very long. We were introduced at Ariel's coronation by my brother, Thorin. Lyriam is a language translator, She understands various dialects of deities, even humans, Tyrial and I both share a passion for foreign languages. We engaged in a deep conversation with Lyriam, when it was over, we decided that it would be nice to gather and study her translations."

"Did anything untoward happen then?"

Tyrial's betrothed hesitated.

"Not exactly. It all seemed like innocent fun really."

"Yes."

"I am not a possessive person," Padma said evenly. "nor am I prone to jumping to conclusions. I trust my betrothed, as does my family. I encourage him to be friends with members of either sex, of any race, but a few weeks into our friendship Lyriam became cold towards me. She asked continuously for Tyrial but never for me, never for us both. He never met with Lyriam alone."

"Did he ever meet with her alone?" Corin asked, brow furrowed.

"No, not to my knowledge," Padma replied. "Tyrial was either with friends or myself.

One day he told me that she bothered him and he did not want to see her again. I asked him why … he said to me that she unnerved him and he thought she would try something drastic."

"Drastic?" Ariel asked. "What do you mean?"

Lyriam rolled her eyes.

"This is ridiculous!" she sneered. "Tyrial's lying because the whoreson bitch and her family bullied him into marrying her! My brave and true Tyrial and I have spent hours upon hours alone under the stars professing our undying love for each other and our hatred of the cow whore Padma! We hate her! We loathe her! We-"

"You will speak when you are spoken to!" Ariel barked glaring ominously at the girl. "Trust me, your turn will come."

The girl, blushing hard, bowed her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Tyrial, you said to Padma that you feared Lyriam would do something drastic. What would that be?" Corin asked.

"I thought she'd shame herself by making a public display of love," Tyrial replied. "And when she realised that her affections were unrequited she would hurt herself or try to end her life. But I was wrong about that."

"How were you mistaken?" Ariel asked.

"When we were looking for oysters, Padme turned her attention from Lyriam and I to pick up the bottle of wine we had brought with us. When she was doing that, Lyriam threw herself at me, telling me I was hers, that she could prove it. She tried to arouse me by-"

"He was already aroused!" Lyriam screeched indignantly. "He called for me! I came to him. He wanted to show his betrothed that I was his true mate! That he was sick and tired of her plainness! What better way to do it by-"

"That is enough!" Ariel shouted, smacking her palm against the armrest of her throne. "I told you before and I will not tell you again, you will speak when you are spoken to!"

"But-"

"Would you prefer to wait in a cell?" Corin asked darkly.

Realising that she could not afford to interrupt again, the girl bit her lip and dropped her head, staring at the floor.

"If you dare speak out of turn again I will see to it you are put into the darkest cell I can find," Ariel growled.

Fretting under the princess's heated gazed, the white haired girl nodded.

"You were telling us that Lyriam tried to arouse you, Tyrial. How did she do it?" the princess asked, all the while giving the white haired maiden a severe, cautionary look.

Tyrial swallowed fearfully.

"She groped the place … Please, I can't say it. Do I have to say it?"

"If you wish for this to end fairly, you must," Ariel replied solemnly.

The Cecaelian guard nodded warily.

"Al-alright …"

Reaching out, Padma grasped his arm.

"You can do this," she murmured reassuringly. "I know you can. Go on, my love. Tell them the truth."

Tyrial swallowed thickly.

"She took my c-ck in her hands and she-she … she tried to p-put it in her m-mouth …. I pulled away from her, called for Padma … then I …"

Overcome, Tyrial closed his eyes, shaking, weeping.

Ariel sighed, wiping a hand over her eyes.

"Tyrial, you need to calm yourself," she instructed. "Padma, you saw him pulling away from Lyriam, yes?"

The woman nodded.

"I did, yes."

"But you did not see her throw herself at him?"

"No. I didn't, but I heard him cry out. I was not far away."

Pursing her lips, the princess nodded.

"Thank you, Tyrial, Padma," she said. "Lyriam, it's your turn now. And I say this due to your recent behaviour, you had better be telling us genuine facts, not fiction."

The white haired girl nodded and twiddled her thumbs.

"Please," Corin invited, bidding her to approach them. "Speak."

The maiden straightened her small shoulders and spoke clearly and confidently, a far cry from the frantic screeching waif the court had witnessed earlier.

"Padma is a simplistic harlot while I am pure and utterly devoted to this beautiful man. She has bullied and bullied Tyrial till he did not have a choice but to tell me he had to end our love.

I refused to let him sway me. Our love is too great! Why should we be afraid of a miscreant who was known before marriage?"

"It is not a crime to be sexually active before marriage, Lyriam," Ariel reminded coolly. "But that is clearly your personal opinion. And everyone is entitled to have one."

"However," Corin added, frowning his confusion. "If you insist on purity why did you try to arouse Tyrial publicly rather than in private?"

"I told you. I wanted to prove to Padma that our love was the genuine thing," Lyriam replied crossly. "Weren't you listening? Do I have to repeat myself all the time?"

"Lyriam, you should know better than to speak in such a way in our court," Ariel advised, displeased. "You will answer us with the respect we are owed."

"Another thing," Corin said. "Padma and Tyrial have both claimed that you two were never alone together, yet you have said otherwise."

"Tyrial is lying about our trysts because he is afraid," Lyriam replied evenly, holding herself upright. "I am not afraid."

"Is there anyone who can verify that you two were not on the surface?" Ariel asked, hand unconsciously closing tightly around her opal necklace.

"Seagulls," Lyriam replied without hesitation.

"We need a faster route to the bottom of this," the princess told her with a vehement shake of her head. "We will not be questioning the birds."

"But-"

"It is her word against yours," Corin told Tyrial and Padma gravely, cutting the white haired girl off. "You must take the potion. We are at an impasse, this cannot be avoided."

Padme nodded and smiled wearily at her beloved who swallowed nervously and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We will do whatever you would deem fit," he replied.

"I won't!" Lyriam spat.

Ariel glowered at the spiteful girl.

"Lyriam, you do not have a choice," she reminded heatedly. "You will do as instructed. Or you will suffer the consequences of your refusal."

Pouting, Lyriam slumped her shoulders.

"Fine!" she sneered.

"The potion required will be ready tomorrow," Noelle told Corin and Ariel.

"Then we must prepare our guests chambers," Corin said, stroking his chin. "I want a guard posted outside their door."

"What?" Padma cried, aghast.

"It is only to be safe rather than sorry," Ariel explained, feeling a good deal more in control of her anger now an adjournment was coming up at last. "We must be cautious."

_**Corin and Ariel's bed chambers**_

"You handled that well," Corin praised as the woman removed her jewellery, putting the precious items away in a silver and clear glass jewellery box.

"I nearly blew up in Lyriam's face," Ariel replied unenthusiastically. "That girl's a right little horror, how did she end up like this?"

Corin shrugged.

"Families want to unify their offspring with greater ones then their own. They push the children so hard they become obsessed with pleasing their parents. Or she's just ill in the head."

"So you don't think Tyrial was lying?"

"I know Tyrial, he'd never hurt Padma like that."

"I want to agree with you but we need to be absolutely certain that he isn't. We cannot verify Tyrial's statement that he was not on the surface with Lyriam and that bothers me more than I want it to. Perhaps chasing after flocks and flocks of gulls is our only option …"

"Don't stress," her mate said, reaching for her, holding her arms. "The potion will work. If needs be, I'll put a gag on Lyriam. That would work, wouldn't it?"

Ariel burst out laughing.

_**Sorja's realm, the presence chamber**_

Looking down at the parchment, the youthful emperor sighed heavily.

This had been the umpteenth time he had raked his eyes over her swirling, elegant calligraphy. Each time had been different.

The first time he had read her message he had felt obstinate anger. The second time, sorrow, the third, downright uncomfortable.

He had tried to stop reading but her scent, her words, her pleas.

Goddess, he could not escape from her.

She was a hook and he was but a hapless fish.

Bowing his head, the emperor sighed again.

The pain from their parting was lessening. but not quickly enough.

Nowhere near quickly enough.

He had tried to be in her presence, tried to support her, but every time he made a move to be her friend the ache in his heart blossomed into a searing, merciless agony.

An agony that made him seek solitude.

'_Is this why I cannot see her being a queen?'_ he asked himself. _'Is my own myopic pitifulness blinding me?'_

"I have always believed in you …"

Slowly, little by little, Sorja read the note once again.

Taking his time, he poured over the sentences written by his former betrothed.

'_I still love you … But Goddess I want to stop,'_

_**The Cecaelian palace, Ariel and Corin's bed chambers**_

That night the princess slept fitfully. She rolled and twisted in her lover's arms, waking him on more than one occasion. Eventually she left his bed, opting to seek solitude.

Whilst Corin slumbered freely, Ariel floated aimlessly about the chamber, lost in her thoughts.

The current situation … it bothered her more then she'd care to admit.

She had managed to conceal her quandary well from Corin and the others, but had not managed to prevent it from vexing her, herself.

The princess growled softly, fingers curling into her palms.

It was not a good idea for her to be sitting in judgment in this case, however, if she did go to Corin and tell him of her discomposure, he would want to know why.

Her confession would ruin everything.

There was a rustle as her betrothed stirred and grunted.

The adolescent held her breath, waiting to see if he was waking.

Corin rolled onto his left side and did not move again.

She sighed with profound relief.

'_I must be strong,'_ Ariel thought, raking a hand through her hair. _'I must be strong,'_

_**Outside the Cecaelian realm**_

"Why have you summoned me?" Vorlorna demanded of her sister.

Merjorca pouted.

"Is that anyway to speak to your baby sister?" she asked. "I merely wanted to share some fantastic news!"

"What have you done?" Vorlorna asked, a great chill running down her spine.

The aggressor smiled innocently.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she cooed. "It's what little baby faced Sorja is going to do for me."

"Merjorca …"

"Kismet is coming, Vorlorna, and it is coming in abundance. Your beloved Corin and Ariel are about to receive it on a silver platter!"

_**The Cecaelian palace, Ariel and Corin's bed chambers**_

The next morning Corin intended to rouse his mate only to find Ariel floating near the chamber entrance, looking anything but well rested.

Her head hung listlessly and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"What's this?" he asked, floating toward her. "You barely slept a wink."

The princess shrugged and rubbed at her eyes with her wrist.

Corin ran a hand down her back.

"Your back isn't bothering you, is it?" he asked her, brow furrowing.

She shook her head.

"Lyriam and Tyrial's matter … it got to me a little, hence the circles under my eyes." She shrugged again. "It's nothing I can't handle. I won't fall asleep on you."

"Better not or I'll have to whip you," her lover growled, playfully bumping her with his limbs.

Ariel laughed and pushed him away.

"May I have an hour?" she asked then yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

Corin caught one of her tentacles and tugged it gently.

"You can have two," he replied.

_**The presence chamber**_

"Are we ready to hear the confessions?" Corin asked, taking his place beside Ariel.

"Quite," Noelle replied brightly. "Concoction's fresh and ready to go."

"I don't want to take it," Lyriam stated, her sulky face as white as her hair.

"You do not have a choice," Ariel pointed out to the maiden, mordantly. "You landed yourself in this mess, this is but one of the many consequences of your actions."

"I'm going to take it," Tyrial contradicted, determinedly, squaring his shoulders.

"Proceed," Corin ordered. "Let's get this matter over and done with."

OoO

"Right," Corin said. "We'll start with Lyriam. Ladies first."

"Ask them yes or no questions, that's the only way it can work," Noelle advised Ariel and Corin from her side of the chamber.

"Noted," Ariel murmured.

Sitting forward in her throne, she locked gazes with the maiden.

"Is your name, Lyriam?"

"Yes," the girl answered in a faint, spellbound manner.

"Do you know who we are?" Corin asked.

"Yes."

"Were you ever alone with Tyrial, Lyriam?" Ariel asked.

Everyone held their breath.

oOoOoOo

"We are satisfied that you were assaulted, Tyrial," Ariel declared. "You and Padma are free to leave."

"Our thanks," Tyrial said, his arm around Padma's tiny shoulders. "But what will become of Lyriam? What she did was not right, but I would not wish anything too cruel on her. She made a mistake. We all make them."

"That is for Cora to decide," Corin replied gravely. "Lyriam is from her realm, therefore she is her responsibility."

As if on cue, the beautiful empress glided forward, her pink lips forming a taut, piqued line.

"I will not be unkind to her," she told the court. "But Lyriam must understand that what she has done cannot go without punishment. I will send her to the surface for twenty years. She will help their orphan children. Once two decades have passed, we will evaluate her situation."

Lyriam's family could barely comprehend what they were hearing.

"No!" the maiden's mother screeched. "She's just a baby. She didn't know any better, this was a mistake!"

"Our hearts go out to you," Ariel told the frantic parent, keeping her tone as gentle as possible. "But the decision has been made."

"Goddess, she's only seventeen!" Lyriam's father moaned. "She'll never survive."

"No!" screeched Lyriam. "I can't! I won't!" she glared at Cora. "You cannot send me up there!" she spat.

"She can and we will," Ariel pointed out coolly. "You could have raped this poor man. Do you want to be branded as a rapist? I wouldn't."

"He's in love with me!" the white haired maiden wailed as the guards seized her arms. "He's lying to save his own hide! He loves me!"

Whilst the girl was dragged away, Ariel swore under her breath and raked a hand through her hair.

"We'd best go and speak to them," Corin said to Ariel, rising from his throne.

Feeling sick to her stomach, the young woman nodded and followed him.

OoO

After speaking with Lyriam's family, reassuring them repeatedly that their daughter would never be endangered during her exile, Corin and Ariel resumed their places on the black throne.

There was one final issue to attend to before the rest of the day could be enjoyed.

'_Come on people,' _Ariel thought, restlessly tapping the arm rests of her throne_, 'I have a royal wedding to prepare for and a big …Oh my …'_

To her amazement, Sorja entered the chamber.

"Corin, look," she whispered, excited, her heart growing warm. "He's here."

Feeling a need to show off, the princess sat back in her chair and smiled mentally.

"Next matter," she called out.

A short blond Cecaelia with red and orange tentacles floated before them, her face smothered in makeup, her plump, overdone red lips, pulled into a disapproving frown.

"Ameca," Ariel greeted smoothly. "What can we do for you?"

"Your highness," the woman greeted icily. "As you may know, I have a place in Corin's market. I sell clothing for our kind when they are on the surface. I also make shifts and such for weddings and other ceremonies."

"Yes. We are all very much aware of your occupation, Ameca," Ariel replied evenly. "Is something wrong with your business?"

The blond's eyes narrowed.

"Your highness, I received, from this court, orders that I was to create clothing for larger people, and what's more, create articles of clothing for the surface's human homeless!"

"We all travel to the surface on a frequent basis, Ameca. It is only right that we give something back," Ariel pointed out gently. "There are people in need up there."

"We are _higher_ beings!" the Cecaelia cried, her face gradually becoming as red as her lips.

"No, we are merely different ones," the princess stated, refusing to let the outburst ruffle her. "We are magical, they are not. We live in the ocean a vast majority of the time, they do not, cannot. But we both need the ocean in order to survive. I'd also thank you not to forget that we also aspire to help those in need, therefore there is some equality desired."

"I fail to see why I should subject _myself_ to this nonsense!" the seamstress snapped, myopically.

Ariel scowled.

"Ameca, I am very disappointed to learn you feel that way. Nonetheless, you will do what we have deemed fit or I _will_ relieve you of your occupation and give it to someone else who is capable of respecting the rights of others."

The seamstress could not believe what she was hearing. Aghast, she stared at Corin then back at the princess who merely arched an eyebrow.

"I cannot work under this ruling," Ameca declared haughtily. "It is an impossible request to make of me. I shan't do it. Corin, tell your princess that it is not going to be done."

"My princess is not unable to hear, Ameca," Corin replied, not at all impressed with her conceit. "And pardon the pun, but you have dressed yourself up as a fool."

"Since you are so fond of emaciated beauties, I am sending you to the empress Kunama's court," Ariel divulged. "She needs a new seamstress. Your niece, Jazlyn, will take over your position here."

Ameca was devastated.

"But-but … My niece, she is the advisor to Kunama and Circa… she cannot possibly be expected to leave them! What will become of our family's reputation?"

"It has come to my knowledge that your niece is also performing other tasks for the empress and emperor," the princess remarked cuttingly. "Tasks I intend to cease immediately."

That being said, Ariel straightened in her chair.

"I would think that as a woman with a reputation such as yours you would not allow a relative to be involved in such a precarious position, Ameca. It would seem that I was mistaken."

"It seems it did not do you any harm, your highness!" the older woman sneered in response.

Corin scowled.

"Are you insulting the princess?" he asked/ominously, stormy eyes becoming a disconcerting shade of silver.

"It is not a crime to complain about one's monarchy," Ameca replied nonchalantly, refusing to be cowed by him. "Thy lady is a slut and nothing better. Why she should be seated here and presume to order me around?"

"I was foolish when I was with Circa and Kunama," Ariel countered sternly. "I did not know how to achieve anything. I am more than fortunate that Corin and his family have accepted me and helped me. Seduction and lying flat on my back had nothing to do with it. I had to earn my place by learning to help others as well as myself. You may call me a slut, Ameca. But at the end of the day I will be thinking of more than just myself. what and whom will you be thinking about?"

"That's a reasonable question," Sorja said, surprising the crowds by floating to Ariel's right side. "Ariel has faults; we all do, but that does not mean someone cannot have a second chance, Ameca."

"For your affront, however, you need to be taught a lesson," Corin stated.

"Removal from our market place is simply not enough," the princess added. "Ameca, you will no longer attend any kind of official function unless it is for a relative or held by your emperor and empress. You will not be granted admittance to any beach or building on the surface unless it is deemed an emergency. The punishment takes effect as of now."

"Kunama and Circa will hear of this!" Ameca cried, her blond hair swirling about her face, "You will not get away with this slight against me, harlot!"

And in a whoosh of bubbles, the seamstress left.

Whilst the crowds speculated around and beneath her and Corin, a sudden wave of unease swept over the young princess.

What were the chances of Circa and Kunama telling Ameca about the rape?

Perhaps none. Perhaps all would be well, but Ariel did believe that there was every chance Ameca's new charges would threaten to expose their secret in order to keep Jazlyn with them.

She didn't have a choice. she had to get rid of Ameca before she reached Kunama and Circa's realm.

Calling for a respite, Ariel rose from her throne.

"I need to speak with Circa and Kunama about that little madam's conniption," she told the others. "Goddess knows Ameca will kick up a stink once she sees them. I have to go to their realm and make things as clear as I can or we'll all be in for a gigantic headache."

"Do you want any of us to come with you?" Orion asked her.

The royal shook her head.

"This doesn't need hand holding," she replied crisply. "I'll be fine."

Corin kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Be careful," he murmured.

Ariel smiled up at him.

"I'll be careful," she promised.

OoO

As soon as Ariel had gone, Cora parted her lips to speak.

Corin was quicker.

"I already know what you're about to say, Cora. No need to say it aloud. Ariel can handle this on her own."

"But-"

"Where's Sorja?"

_**Circa and Kunama's realm, the presence chamber**_

"My dearest Ariel, what can we do for you?" Kunama purred indolently, all the while seated beside Circa, a tentacle loosely swathed around the willowy waist of the miserable Jazlyn.

"We'd receive the princess in private," Circa announced. "Guards, leave us."

Nodding to their emperor, the twelve Cecaelian guards made a swift, quiet departure.

Jazlyn moved to go with them, but was held back by the empress.

"He meant the guards, pretty one," Kunama cooed, reaching up to stroke her hair.

Swallowing uneasily, the young woman bowed her head, meekly folding her arms across her chest.

"I think it is fair to say that Ameca has already told you her side of the story," Ariel replied coolly. "Jazlyn, congratulations, you are to take over your aunt's position in our realm."

"You forget, Ariel, this young lady is still in our employ," The empress reminded tartly. "She's such a good worker. Why should my mate and I give her up?"

The princess bridled at this.

"Don't play the fool! Ameca is to relocate to your realm. She has behaved indecently; therefore we would have her disciplined. Corin and I believe Jazlyn to be an excellent candidate and it would behove us if she were to take her place."

"Oh!" the emperor and empress exclaimed simultaneously.

"Also," the princess continued with spirit. "we feel that the guardians should no longer keep concubines. It sets a poor example amongst the other species."

The emperor and empress looked at their plaything then sighed.

"Has this law been voted upon?" Circa asked, frowning.

"It will be," Ariel replied crisply. "But before that vote is a reality, I would be most appreciative if you were to release Jazlyn to us. The relocation fee will be _very_ handsome."

There was a moment's silence.

"Very well," Circa muttered woefully.

"Indeed," Kunama added. "if this is what you and Corin want then who are we to go against you?"

She released the young woman.

"Farewell, lovely Jazlyn," the older woman said saccharinely. "I daresay you will thrive in your new vocation."

The blond nodded and leapt away from Kunama as fast as she could.

"Thank you," she muttered to Ariel as she swept past.

Ariel nodded to Circa and Kunama.

"I must be off as well," she said. "Thank you, both of you, for your cooperation."

"Pray come again and see us soon, dearest," Kunama purred, blue eyes shining with false sweetness. "We would discuss Jazlyn and Ameca's relocation fees with you."

Ariel's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she muttered, not wanting an argument. "Fine. Whatever you want, Kunama."

_**The outskirts of Circa and Kunama's realm**_

On her return to the palace, Ariel felt disgusted with herself.

Wiping back hot tears of anger, she glided over rocks, coral beds and other oceanic creatures, barely acknowledging their beauty or greetings as she journeyed towards her home.

She had not been able to say anything about Ameca. That frightened her.

The woman was a famous gossip at heart.

And once she learnt of her secret …

Swallowing densely, Ariel increased her speed.

_**The Cecaelian palace, Corin and Ariel's presence chamber**_

"How'd it go?" Corin asked when seeing her.

"Because the law preventing guardians having concubines has not been voted on, they want us to pay a fee," the princess informed briskly. "I'll go over there tomorrow morning and negotiate till we reach a reasonable amount."

"Are you sure you want to do it? I can easily go in your place."

Ariel wanted to roll her eyes.

Kunama and Circa would _love_ that.

She gave a swift shake of her head.

"No, I'll go. They'll whinge and whine but its familiar territory for me."

Helping herself to a goblet of sea nectar, the young woman sat on her throne, having a generous mouthful.

"Oh," she murmured. "I needed that."

"I can see that," Corin replied observing her closely. "You're stressed, little queen."

The princess shrugged, nonplussed.

"I'll get over it. I have a wedding to plan. And thanks to your sodding sister, a coronation as well!"

Corin slid off his black seat and swept over to her.

"Don't let this situation hamper you," he said, holding her at arm's length. "Cora's right. You have nothing to fear. You will have me by your side. The mer people in this ocean respect you and our people love you. There is no need for you to remain a princess."

"But a princess doesn't have to be a great as a queen," Ariel argued, feeling fretful and frustrated. "There is less pressure. There is less-"

She was silenced as slender fingers slid over her lips.

"Shhh …"

Glaring up at him, the princess frowned.

"Do I need a male heir?" Corin asked, his other hand cupping the right side of her face.

Her frown deepened.

"Do I?"

She sighed.

"No."

"Are we out of favour with anyone other than Circa and Kunama?"

"The sharks."

"Aside from the sharks."

Ariel huffed.

"You win," she growled.

He smirked.

"I love it when you let me win."

The princess pushed his hand away.

"Don't get used to it," she muttered.

"My, aren't we grouchy."

"You would be too if you had been me!" Ariel snapped at him.

She drained her goblet then slid off her seat, wanting more so she could loosen up.

Corin reached for her hand, gently restraining her.

"If you are going to become a toper, at least let me supervise, please," he requested huskily.

Ariel smiled thinly.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. "I'm out of sorts."

"That's true."

"I feel as if I have no say in my life anymore, I've finally been able to gain control over it, now all of a sudden, every ounce of the control has been taken away from me."

Corin made a pitying noise. Using his tentacles, he pulled her to him, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"This is a natural response, sweeting," he murmured. "There's nothing wrong with you. you're feeling unbalanced. It will get easier."

Ariel, biting her lip, nodded and put her arms around him, kneading his smooth back with her fingers.

Affectionate, he kissed the side of her head.

"Tomorrow I want you to have a respite."

Panic seized her.

"But-"

"Indulge me, please. All I ask is for you to sit back and look at the benefits that Cora's suggestion will bring. Don't let your doubts run over you. Just sit back and take it all in. If anyone calls you tardy, I'll be happy to explain the situation. If they fault you for this then it is they who are fools."

That being said, Ariel reached for one of the limbs curled around her slender frame.

With gentle hands, she petted it.

"Alright," Ariel murmured, stroking the appendage. "I'll do just that."

He kissed her again.

"Go to our chambers and make yourself comfortable," he murmured against her hair. "I'll join you there before long."

The princess was a little surprised.

"You're nearly done here?"

"The dramatics dissipated after you left. So yes, I'm almost finished, now shoo!"

OoO

"Brother," Cora greeted, sailing gracefully into the chamber. "You summoned me?"

"And Sorja," Corin replied crisply. "Where is my seemingly erstwhile brother?"

The woman shrugged.

"Sorja sends his apologies."

"Stop mothering him," Corin growled, glaring at her. "He's been avoiding us like a human would lepers. It's very interesting, Cora, that you feel you can boss Ariel around, but not our little brother. In fact it's almost myopic!"

"Narrow minded, ha! Trust me; I am not being myopic at all. Sorja is one of the hundred who have their doubts about Ariel. I believe an early ascension is the best way to quash the uncertainties."

"But straight after our union?"

"Yes. The sooner Ariel is crowned queen the better."

"She believes she's not ready."

"There are those who believe she will never be ready," his sister replied coolly. "This is the best way. It makes you both seem solid."

Corin longed to argue with the woman, but she did have a fair point. The people, her pessimists, needed to see Ariel upsurge. Not becoming queen soon after her marriage would possibly bring lingering unnecessary questioning.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

"Fine. But a week after the wedding, at least give her a chance to enjoy being married, Cora."

"A week is do-able," the empress replied nonplussed. "A month is stretching it, but that is also do-able."

"Fine, we'll make it a month."

"Thank you, Corin."

"I'm not finished," he told her sternly. "I want Ariel prepared. I will not see her made a fool of."

The dark haired empress was almost amused.

"You seem to have less faith in her then I do. She performed very well at court; so well I believe she has the makings of a more then competent queen. She just needs to be pushed forward more often than left floating still. She has the gift, now we have to make her use it."

"If you kick a dog long enough …"

"We're not kicking the bitch, brother," the empress replied tartly. "We're unleashing her."

_**Somewhere**_

"I'm telling you, she's up to something!" Sorja hissed at his sister.

"Sorja, really, you're-"

"I am not making a mountain out of nothing. Cora, I've been watching her. She's been acting stra-"

"Watching her? Goddess, do you know how that would make you look?"

"Just listen! Something's off with Ariel. I can prove it. She's going to meet with Circa and Kunama. We can follow them. Bring Corin if you want, he'll see that I'm right."

"Stop it!" Cora all yelled at him. "You're jumping to the wrong conclusions you foolish boy! Ariel had an argument with Circa and Kunama the day you made the decision to end your betrothal. They are still smarting. There is nothing else!"

The emperor gave the elder sibling a look of utter disbelief.

"No, there has to be something else," he said backing away from her. "Look at her body language, Cora. She's hiding something."

"Sorja-"

"He isn't going to marry a liar."

_**The Cecaelian palace, Corin and Ariel's presence chamber**_

"Ariel!"

The woman sighed and tried not to glare at the approaching empress.

"What is it?" she asked. "I've really got to-"

"Sorja's on the war path," Cora muttered tersely. "He thinks you, Kunama and Circa are keeping a secret."

The woman's eyes widened like a doe's. Swallowing thickly, Ariel shrugged, determined to be aloof.

"I've got nothing to hide," she lied softly.

Cora's icy blue eyes narrowed.

"Nothing?" she asked. "Nothing at all?"

The princess saw her escort coming with the payments from the corner of her eye.

'_Impeccable timing,'_ she thought wryly.

"Ariel?"

Tucking a brown tress behind her ear, Ariel spoke quickly.

"I'll deal with your brother. I'll explain everything to him, but not right now. Now I really have to go."

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

As soon as the chamber guards were out of earshot, things became sour.

"_My _… how high and mighty we've become," Kunama hissed, her tone dripping with spiteful venom. "Princess Ariel, the tardy saviour of ssssslutsss."

"Prude," Circa sneered resentfully. "Your royal highness. You were supposed to be here yesterday."

"We are here for eternity," Ariel told the man and woman briskly, refusing to be cowed. "I would prefer it if we spent it as friends and in peace."

Kunama laughed maliciously.

"There will be no peace in this ocean whilst Corin's backside is on that throne."

"Can't even employ a girl for a good, hard shag under his leadership," Circa added bitterly. "Wanka."

"I will not see another woman or girl have her life tarnished by this filthy act," Ariel replied disdainfully. "No one should have to share their bodies like that. You can purchase a prostitute if you want, but keeping someone for your own devices, to torment and control. You will never do that ever again."

Kunama smiled unctuously.

"But you you enjoyed it," she reminded silkily.

The young woman felt the colour rise in her cheeks.

"Only because I thought you both cared for me," she countered angrily. "But you didn't. If you had any consideration for me at all you would have let me go!"

"So you could leave us behind while you imbibe King Corin's c-ck all day long?" the empress spat.

The royal vehemently shook her head.

"It's not like that at all," she insisted. "Corin loves me; he loves me as much as I love him. He doesn't-he doesn't want to keep me on a restraint. He wants to see me grow and learn. He wants-"

"_I am not besotted with Corin_!" Kunama bellowed, tentacles shaking like leaves in the wind.

Startled, the beautiful adolescent flinched.

"I-"

"You _are_ besotted with him, Ariel" Circa added mock ruefully. "Such a shame and a waste."

"No, you're wrong …" Ariel whispered, shaken to the core.

The emperor was amused somewhat.

"Are we just?"

"You're both fanatical with control and always will be!" the princess shouted, her fury swiftly taking over her astonishment and making her a virago. "You're so scared of losing it! You're afraid of Corin and you're afraid of me!"

Kunama snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll never be afraid of a simple waif like you. And what's more, what was done was done for your own good."

Ariel could not believe what she was hearing.

How could they not see?

How could they not understand?

"Since when is rape good?" she choked out.

"Since when was selling yourself to the highest bidder and betraying your friends good?" Circa demanded.

The princess shook her head. Swallowing back tears and anger, she gathered herself.

"I'm here to negotiate the relocation fee. Not argue about personal issues," Ariel stated as clearly as she could manage. "I'd thank you both to never bring this up again. It's the past, we need to work together to ensure we have a future."

"Whatever you want, your highness," Kunama seethed. "Whatever you want."

_**The Cecaelian palace, the war room**_

"I'm glad to see you're hard at it," Corin remarked as his little sister swept into the chamber. "How are the eggs?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Cora said, ignoring his question.

Her brother arched a quizzical eyebrow.

"But you are going to tell me anyway?"

The young empress nodded fervently.

"Sorja believes Ariel's keeping something from you. He's been watching her, following her. He told me he believes Ariel, Kunama and Circa did more than have an argument. Corin, I think he's going to confront them."

Little by little, the colour trickled from her brother's face.

Within a blink of an eye, he bolted for the chamber exit.

Swearing under her breath, Cora shot off after him.

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, the presence chamber**_

Circa sat back on his haunches, displeased.

"This isn't going to work."

Ariel wanted to scream.

"Why not?" she demanded, voice tight and exasperated at the same time. "Eight hundred rubies are more than enough."

"We'd prefer two thousand," Kunama replied coolly. "Jazlyn will be sorely missed and Ameca's a handful. We want to be well compensated for what we are losing."

"We are not paying you two thousand rubies!" Ariel snapped.

The older woman's pink lips slid into a cold, heartless smile.

"If you do not … we may have to let it slip to Corin about …"

Before she could finish the sentence, Ariel's hand whipped out, slapping the empress hard on the cheek.

"Oi!" Circa barked leaping over, pushing his startled mate behind him. "What's this about? You think that because you're all high and mighty now we'll put up with whatever you decide to dish out?"

Ariel felt every single hair on her body stand up on end.

"I-"

Kunama, having recovered, darted forward and grabbed the princess by the arm, drawing her so close their chests touched.  
"You dare cry out rape and you'll bring the whole ocean down on us," she snarled, shaking Ariel. "is that really what you want? You won't just be getting revenge, little princess. We'll be bound to fight back with everything we have! We'll-"

"If you tell Corin about what happened you'll be ruined as well!" Ariel shouted, tearing her arm away. "The best thing for all of us is to forget the whole incident! To forget that it ever happened! Can't you see I'm trying to protect you? You raped me, now we-"

"They raped you?"

Dear Vorlorna in her haven.

what was he doing here?

Ariel, Circa and his mate looked past their dispute to see Sorja floating toward them, face sickly pale.

"Sorja," the princess croaked, gently massaging her sore arm. "We …"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," the young emperor exclaimed. "Why-Why have you kept this a secret, Ariel?"

"It's none of your business for starters," Circa muttered darkly.

Sick to her stomach, Ariel tried to coax the Cecaelian away from the issue by giving him what she hoped was a dazzling smile.

"Sorja, it's nothing," she gushed, trying to be nonchalant. "We're only arguing about the relocation fees. We-"

"Don't even think about worming your way out of this!" the emperor snapped, cutting Ariel off. "Don't you even think about trying to sugar coat the situation, it's not _nothing_!"

"Emperor Sorja," Kunama growled, her tentacles twitching. "This is an argument between us and the princess, you had no right to eavesdrop, pray leave us and forget what has been said."

"Let me deal with this please!" Ariel begged before Sorja could retaliate. "Sorja, Just go. I'll explain everything to you, later. I swear I will."

"Everything's going so well," Circa murmured sardonically to his mate who ignored him, her cold blue eyes flitting from Sorja to Ariel.

"Cozening me won't work!" the emperor snarled at the younger Cecaelia.

"I wasn't trying to cozen you!" she yelled in return, all the while knowing she was lying. "I was-"

Sorja made a grab for her arm.

"You are coming with me and you are going to tell Corin about this right now!"

"No!" Ariel shouted passionately. "Sorja, I am not ready to tell him anything! I promised Circa and Kunama my silence!"

"She did," Circa affirmed.

"Goddess, why are you _defending_ them?" the emperor cried, glaring at his former intended.

"Because I love them!"

"Goddess!" Kunama whispered.

"Didn't see that coming," Circa added.

Sorja was incensed.

"So your heart does not lie with my brother?" he seethed. "You've been playing him for a fool all this time?"

"No!" the princess screamed. "No! No! No!"

"_**Enough!"**_

Everybody nearly jumped out of his or her skins.

Sorja, gaping like a fool, stared wide eyed at his sister and brother.

"Corin …" he began inadequately.

"You saw nothing," their leader whispered as he approached. "You heard nothing."

Inside his mind, Corin was a raging inferno.

Despite herself, Ariel reacted to his anger by sitting back on her haunches, spitting and hissing through her teeth.

Cora snarled at her to be quiet but Corin completely disregarded her, locking his gaze with his little brother who shrunk backwards with every advancement he made towards him.

"Apologise to the princess," Corin ordered Sorja.

The emperor shook his head.

"No," he replied obstinately.

Cora winced.

"Do it, Sorja, or I will exile you to the surface."

This time Corin's youngest sibling flinched sharply.

"You wouldn't. Goddess, Corin-"

"Do not think that because we are related that I will not endeavour to discipline you," his brother spat savagely. "No one is above punishment. apologise to her!"

"Sorja, please, just do it!" Cora begged, eyes flittering fretfully. "Think about what's at stake!"

Grasping that there was nothing he could do, the young emperor slumped his shoulders.

"I apologise for accusing you of deception," he told Ariel, voice shaking like a leaf. "It was wrong of me."

Slightly relaxing her carriage, the woman licked her lips.

"It … apology accepted," she muttered hoarsely, tersely. "You were upset. We all say things when …. I'm sorry you had to hear this, Sorja. I really am."

"Take our brother to his realm," Corin ordered his sister. "I'll deal with him later."

Cora nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Come … come with me, Sorja. We have to go."

OoO

All was still.

All was quiet.

And yet the chamber was dense with tension.

Dense with fear.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Corin asked softly.

Silence.

"Answer the question."

"We … We were only trying to help," Kunama stammered. "Ariel-she was reeling from Sorja ending their betrothal. She was distraught. We thought we could-"

"Drug her so she would not be able to fight you off when she became afraid?"

Ariel flinched sharply.

"It would not have been rape for long!" Circa complained.

"Be silent you fool!" Kunama hissed, glaring at him.

"When one says no to any kind of sexual advances, they are telling one to stop, not continue!" Corin roared, losing his equanimity altogether. "You have not only brought shame to your realm but shame upon yourselves! Guards!"

"No!" Ariel shouted hysterically. "No! please, no!"

Trying to put a stopper on her horror, the princess clenched her fists and abruptly placed herself between Corin, the emperor and his empress.

"Show them clemency, I am begging you!" she implored. "Corin, they didn't know I would retract my consent. I didn't even know I would till I realised they wanted to have a thorough ravishment. and they did not take my flower from me. I put an end to it before they could do that. I saved them from themselves!"

Corin fixed the emperor and his empress with a look of the utmost derision.

"Had you penetrated her wall you would have been executed!" he snarled.

"But I did not let them take my flower! I fought them off!" Ariel insisted wildly. "Please … Please. can we just forget this? It was a mistake. Just a stupid mistake."

Corin could not be swayed.

"Thanks to my brother, this is to be a public matter," he informed Ariel bitterly. "If he does not speak against them, others will."

"But when you arrived you told Sorja to remain silent!" Ariel argued furiously, "And who are these "others" ? We both know that Cora would not hurt Orion by going against her own brother in law. We-"

The princess stopped.

"You," she croaked, bile rising in her throat. "You would speak against them."

"Be it as it may, I cannot let them go unpunished." Corin replied severely. "It's too late for you to save them. Guards!"

"Don't you love me at all?" the princess cried. "If you do have anything that resembles love in your heart, Corin, let them be!"

Before Corin could reply, Sentinels shot out from all corners of the chamber, seizing Kunama and Circa.

"No … Oh no," Ariel moaned.

"This is going to be made public because you want it to be," Kunama snarled at Corin, writhing in her guards grip. "You sanctimonious twat! You've been dying for something like this to happen, haven't you?"

"Corin for crying out loud … We did not penetrate her sodding wall!" Circa bellowed angrily. "Ariel's fucking frigid! Her fanny's as dry as a sun baked turd!"

the princess shook her head fervidly, determined to block out the slights pouring from Circa's mouth.

She had to focus all of her energy on Corin. He was the only one who had power here. She had to make him see that what he was doing was wrong.

There was too much at stake.

"Silence Sorja," Ariel pressed urgently. "Silence him; silence anyone who knows about this. It does not have to be this way! It can be easy. You'll barely have to lift a finger. We can resolve this peacefully right here. No one will be the wiser!"

"And let them get away with this?" the Cecaelian ruler barked, ripping his eyes from the prisoners to stare at her incredulously. "They violated you! Have you taken leave of your reason? Your pride? Can you not see what they have done is beyond forgiveness?"

"Damn you, Corin! All I see is your hatred!" Ariel exploded. "If you do anything to harm them, anything at all, by Vorlorna I swear I will stop loving you! I swear I will hate you. And I will never, ever, trust you again!"

Giving the frightened emperor and empress a despairing look, the woman fled the chamber, cupping a hand over her mouth as she sobbed.

Kunama stared at Corin, her lovely ice blue eyes full of virulence.

"You've destroyed her," she whispered.

As the echo of the princesses sobs faded, Corin approached the emperor and empress. He moved slowly, the coldness in his strange coloured eyes was enough to make both man and woman prisoner recoil.

"The blame is not solely my own, witch," he countered frostily.

Knowing he was right and resistance was futile, the empress bowed her head.

"Take em to the palace?" a guard, clutching Circa's arm, asked, looking askance at Corin.

"Put the emperor and empress in their private chambers for now," their ruler instructed briskly. "I have certain individuals to deal with before any form of punishment can commence. No one goes near the chamber unless they're approved by me."

The guard nodded.

"Righto."

"You're putting us under house arrest?" Kunama cried, aghast.

"It's more than you deserve," the monarch answered heatedly. "I do not have the stomach to deal with you right now."

'_And when he does …'_ Circa thought bleakly.

Without another word to either prisoner or their charges, Corin took his leave of them.

"Goddess help us …" Kunama croaked, watching him depart.

What had they done ….?

_**The home of the serpents**_

Like a woman gone mad, Ariel travelled to the home of the serpents. When she finally arrived, the princess asked the graceful creatures for sanctuary, beseeching them not to let Corin or any other Cecaelian know where she was.

Creena and her mate, Serentin, both agreed to her wishes but the young woman knew that they would give her up eventually; Ariel only hoped she would have time to think before she had no choice but to flee or face her betrothed.

_**Sorja's realm, Sorja's presence chambers**_

"Sorja! Where are ya?"

White as snow, swallowing his trepidation, the young emperor rose from his throne.

Biting her lip, Cora rose with him. Reaching for his hand, she squeezed it reassuringly.

Corin flew into the chamber barely a second later.

Their sibling looked like a god of kismet, his eyes were almost black with wrath, his teeth were barred, his hands were clenched into tight fists.

'_Please let me live through this,'_ Sorja thought.

His brother's fist connected with his jaw.

"Why did you do it?" Corin screamed, rushing forth, hurling the emperor roughly against a stone wall.

"Corin!" Cora yelled.

"Stay out of it!" their ruler bellowed from over his shoulder. "I won't tell you again!"

Fearing her offspring would be harmed, Cora backed away.

He whirled on Sorja, grasping his chin between two fingers, shaking the youth as if he were merely a ragged doll.

"Why did you follow her?"

Sorja groaned feebly, fresh, hot blood oozed from the side of his mouth.

"She is _mine_!" Corin seethed, eyes gleaming lividly. "She belongs to _me_! _You cannot have her_!"

"I wanted to keep an eye on her," the emperor mumbled. "I sensed something was wrong. When I heard Ariel say that she had been raped and didn't want to defend herself, I lost it … Corin, I wasn't pursuing her, I was just looking out for you, I thought she was playing you for a fool. I didn't know-"

"Ariel was going to tell me everything in her own bloody time!" Corin roared thunderously. "I had finally gotten her to trust me! You've ruined everything!" He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you destroyed, Sorja?"

Ashen, Cora bit back a scream.

"Don't," she squeaked.

"Better make it good," Corin growled menacingly.

The emperor grunted then sighed, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, voice as thick as the blood dribbling past his chin. "I am so sorry …"

Disgusted the alpha male pushed away from his brother.

Floating in her corner, their sister put a hand to her chest, relieved beyond words.

"She is lost to me now," Corin spat, repulsed. "And it is all on your head."

_**The home of the serpents, Ariel's chambers**_

'_Perhaps I made a stupid move,' _Ariel thought whilst waiting to be shown to a chamber. _'They know I am fond of the serpents … Maybe I should leave right now …. ?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the eel woman, Creena, entered her chamber.

"I've brought you a plate," she told Ariel warmly, showing the young princess a gold and silver salver laden with food. "You ssssshould eat, princessss."

Ariel smiled politely.

"Thank you," she said.

"Will you not tell me why you fled your realm?" her kindly companion asked, watching the princess pick up a mussel.

"Something happened. Things changed." Ariel broke the shell and breathed in deeply through her nose, relishing the strong aroma. "I don't want to go back there."

"I ssseee …. Can you not talk it over? Corin and hisss family are well thought of. Sssurely if you explained the sssituation …."

Ariel shook her head.

"I never want to see those people again."

_**The Cecaelian palace, Ariel and Corin's bed chambers**_

He was beside himself with worry. It had been hours. She had not returned.

Pacing in their chamber, Corin felt a bestial wave of fear hit him.

He had to find her.

Raking a hand through his thick, black hair, the monarch fought the urge to scream.

Where could she be? He had tried reaching her mind, but she had blocked him every time. He sent messengers to the mer people, the whales, to the surface. He had the guards check every nook and cranny of Circa and Kunama's realm.

Nothing.

'_How do I find someone who does not want to be found …?'_

OoO

Nothing.

Still nothing.

Where could she be?

OoO

"Brother!"

Corin looked up from the hands he clasped in his lap.

"Have you found her?" he asked Cora, leaping up from the clam bed.

"No, but Noelle knows something that might help us. Tell him."

"I saw Ariel five hours ago," the witch explained quickly. "She came to me saying you were both going to the surface for an extended period. She wanted the mind potion. so I gave her enough to last 6 months."

"You had no idea that she was lying?" Corin asked.

Noelle shook her head.

"She played me for a fool. She was very calm and composed. I'm sorry, Corin. I had no idea …"

The monarch waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine, Noelle, now's not the time. It seems Ariel is a better actor than any of us would give her credit for it seems."

"So what do we do now?" Cora asked.

"Keep searching. Sooner or later she'll give something away."

"You make it sound as if she's a fugitive," the empress muttered.

Noelle nodded in agreement.

"She is," Corin replied. "As of now, Ariel is wanted for questioning on the matter of Circa and Kunama's assault on her person."

_**Kunama and Circa's realm, Circa and Kunama's bed chambers**_

"So it would seem that old Corin's not likely to visit us anytime soon," Circa mused to his mate.

"Yesss," Kunama hissed, nursing a goblet of nectar in her hands. "Funny, isn't it? We were at the height of luxury, all was well and was going to be better. now we are under house arrest, well bed chamber arrest if you want to be precise."

"Funny indeed," Circa agreed. "Do you think we'll be tortured?"

The empress sipped delicately from her goblet.

"His majesty was so angry," she said to the pondering emperor. "I have no idea what he has in store for us, my love."

The pair's solitude was disrupted when Corin entered with guards, his sister by his side.

"Oh, so the brooding demon wants to chat after all?" Circa growled sardonically.

"What do you want?" Kunama sneered, ignoring her mate.

"Satisfaction," Corin replied. "Because of Ariel, I am not going to touch you."

Circa frowned.

"What are you on about?" he demanded.

"He means we are not going to torture you," Cora divulged calmly.

The captives were relieved.

"Are you letting us go? Are you-"

"Physically," the empress added, cutting them off.

Circa and his mate paled.

"C-Corin," Kunama stuttered. "P-please, for the love of-"

Smiling sweetly, Noelle glided into the chamber. In her small hands was a glowing turquoise ball.

"Do it," the Cecaelian ruler ordered.

The prisoners were fretful now.

"Corin?" Kunama whimpered. "Please … Please don't …"

Her plea was cut off by a great burst of heat and pain.

OoO

"Kunama … ?"

Groaning, the empress raised her head.

"Circa?"

"Kunama, my face. it … Oh sweet Vorlorna, they've done it to you too."

Trembling, the woman brushed her cheek with her fingertips.

Boils … plump, oozing boils.

"Ohhh …" she croaked, fighting the urge to pop the ugly blemishes with a finger nail

"What is this?" Circa demanded.

"The Lepsha Plague," Corin replied candidly. "Contained of course. Noelle prepared it especially for you."

"You whoreson!" the emperor bellowed, rising to his full height. "When the people find out what you've done we'll-"

"You won't be in a position to argue," Cora cut off smoothly. "See. You've been given a concentrated dose of this plague for a reason."

"And pray what is that reason, empress?" Kunama seethed lividly. "Do Tell us all about this _reason_."

"With pleasure. To protect Ariel we are going with this falsehood. Because you were bereft of your senses when you assaulted her. Being the skilful witch that you are, you managed to hold the symptoms at bay. But alas, you could not hold them for very long hence why you and the emperor lost control. Now. We've put out a story that explains why you, Ariel and Sorja will be out of the public eye. In the meantime, we'll wait for Ariel to calm down and-"

"Goddess," Kunama breathed, horrible realisation dawning upon her. "He's wrath really is upon us …"

"Indeed," came Corin's cold response. "And when her wrath begins …"

"Ariel loves us!" the empress bellowed, losing her temper. "Her love is something you will never comprehend! when she learns of what you've done she'll-"

"Like I said. Ariel needs to calm down and analyse the situation," Cora intercepted sharply. "Once she has done just that, you both will realise that she is not yours to control anymore."

"Believe me when I say that this is but a small taste of what's to come," Corin avowed, giving the prisoners a cruel, mocking smile. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"And how do you know that scorn will not also fall unto you, King Corin?" the blond empress sneered. "You're right! Ariel is not someone you can just assume control over. You felt her spirit as did we. She will destroy you too if you are not careful."

"She cannot destroy her own soul mate!" Cora snapped. "And our laws forbid favourites killing each other unless it is an act of self-defence!"

"Her anger will consume her," Kunama whispered feverishly "She will seek your doom, Corin. Have no doubt of it."

"We should leave," the younger empress murmured to her brother, a hand on his arm. "Come, let's go."

"You know we love her," Kunama called after the pair. "Our love may be possessive, but we do love her. Our love for her is as pure as yours!"

_**Sorja's realm, the presence chamber**_

"Back so soon, Cora?" the emperor greeted as he watched his sister glide toward the throne.

The young woman yawned into her hand.

"Circa and Kunama were trying," she replied through her yawn. "Corin and Orion are being enigmatic and annoying. I needed to see a friendly face."

"Come and sit on my knee then."

Cora smiled faintly.

"Technically you do not have a knee, brother, none of us do."

Shrugging, the emperor manipulated his tentacles till it looked like a knee.

The empress laughed.

"Come and sit, this is bloody uncomfortable!"

OoO

"Thank you," the emperor murmured whilst Cora fussed over his bruises. "Again."

"For?" his sibling asked.

"For coming to see me. You're the only one, did you know that? Our Corin still refuses to have anything to do with me, Cora."

The woman shrugged.

"You love Ariel. But not the way he does. When this is over, Corin will come around and we will all be happy again. Well, as happy as siblings can be. We are a bit of a bratty bunch, you know?"

He grimaced; Cora's attempts at making him feel better were slowly becoming rather disconcerting.

"I'd like to believe that," Sorja murmured with reluctant hopefulness.

Making a laconic clicking noise with her tongue, Cora reached up, delicately running a slim finger along a lavender bruise.

The injuries from the altercation Sorja had with Corin had yet to fade altogether, twas another reason why he refused to allow guests into his presence chamber.

"You know. I think, at this time, we are all being a little too myopic," the empress told her brother. "All Corin can think about is Ariel. All she can think about is protecting people who do not care for her at all. All I ever think about-"

She stopped.

"Whom do you care about?" Sorja asked softly, looking up at her with pained blue eyes.

Cora dropped her head, embarrassed.

"Goddess, I thought Corin was going to take your head off," she murmured, swiftly changing the subject.

"Cora."

"I've never seen him so angry," she added, wiping salve on a healing cut situated above his left eyebrow.

"He had every reason to be," her brother muttered wryly, peeved.

The empress glowered at him.

"No. Corin should have never hit you like that and you know it. you were just looking out for Ariel. You've been doing that ever since you broke off your betrothal." Cora sighed. "Corin can't be angry about that. Sooner or later he will calm down and see sense."

Grave, she rose from his lap.

"I have to go," she told him wearily and sailed toward the chamber exit.

"What do you care about?" he called out to her, hence making her pause before she could disappear from his view.

The empress slowly turned to face him.

"Obviously too much," she said with a feeble, watery smile. "I lost the two eggs I was carrying yesterday. Beeska said the foetuses were miscarried due to stress."

"Oh Cora …"

She wiped her eyes, ignoring him.

"It could be said that I-That I care too much about our people and our family," she added, her voice trembling. "I've put myself into a ruin. Goddess, Sorja, how am I supposed to climb out?"

Leaping off his throne, the young emperor pulled her to his side, hugging her tightly.

"You'll just have to want to climb out of it, won't you?" he mumbled against her hair.

_**End of part 4**_

_**Authors note**_

Well, there we have it! Ariel and Corin have had a major spat and Circa and Kunama are not getting their comeuppance!

Thanks for reading, not sure when part 5 will be up. All I can say is that Ariel will find a reason to stop despairing, but Corin will be less than pleased about it.


End file.
